Normally Weird
by loveJLforever
Summary: The Team stumbles upon a new girl who is... different. Will they be able to unravel the mystery that is PQ? Or will it just lead them to more weirdness? Bad summary. Sorry. Includes my OC PQ and most of the team from season one. Oh and this is NOT OCxwhoever okay? Okay. Now that we've got that established, please enjoy!
1. PQ meet Wally West

It had almost been a normal day for Wally West. He was that close. Until, of course, the newest girl came into his last period English class.

She had been here for a couple weeks now, yet she still hadn't made a single friend.

"Aw, is that worry I'm hearing?" she asked seemingly no one.

And no, no you don't hear worry. It's just that Wally found this sad, and he decided that he was going to try to befriend her today. It was just his luck she happened to sit right next to him.

"Oh goody."

She had brown hair with purple highlights. She'd somehow gotten away with that, considering highlights were against the rules.

"Umm, you helped me with that," she mumbled into her backpack, quiet enough for no one to hear.

Shh, I'm trying to do the prologue and you keep distracting me.

"Fine."

No one seemed to know her name, and she wasn't giving it out. She was registered for school under PQ, but no one knew what it stood for. No one asked.

She was always talking to herself, or that's how it seemed.

She had beautiful golden eyes. She thought they looked exotic.

"Well, they do."

She wore a faded black short sleeve shirt with the words "I'm Not Crazy, I'm Just Special With A Capital C" in pink letters on the front. Her small handbag went over her shoulder and inside lay $20 that she'd earned (found on the street). She had a pair of Nike shorts on. She was the picture of, um...

"Try awesomness?" she suggested.

Yeah, sure.

Let's just say, she was kinda crazy.

"Hey!"

Shush! You're in class.

Anyways, her craziness was okay with him. About halfway through class, he decided to start a conversation with her, but right before he could say anything, she passed him a note that said:

 _I know. Meet me after school by the buses._

 _Sincerely, a fellow classmate_

Wally had been so close.

He went out and found her. He was nervous, she was waiting impatiently, tapping her foot in the grass.

She honestly wasn't impatient, she just didn't want to cause a scene. The bright sun was beating heat down onto her, making spots dance across her vision. The longer she stood in the heat, the more exhausted she became and the more likely she was to faint.

When she saw Wally, she sighed in relief.

"Hi!" she said brightly.

"Hey."

"Come with me, we can't talk here," she said quietly draggi- "And OH MY GOD if you don't shut up."

Woops, sorry that's kind of my job.

"Fine, just do it quieter."

Okay.

Wally looked around. "Who in the world are you talking to?"

"Come on already. For the fastest boy alive, you're pretty slow," she said, ignoring his question.

Wally paused for a second before remembering that she had PE with him and today they had been running track. She had somehow weaseled her way out of running and was instead sitting under a group of shady trees Wally hadn't noticed before. She had seemed to only be watching him. So he shrugged it off because he did keep himself a little bit ahead of all the others.

"Where are we going?" Wally asked.

"Come on already," she said, tugging on him fiercely.

The dizziness had started to set in and if they didn't get to her place, she was going to collapse, she was sure of it.

She honestly didn't know what triggered this, but when it happened, it was at the weirdest times.

She started humming one of her millions of favorite songs, Sussudio.

She stopped and looked up, "Hey, Ms Maday?"

Sup man?

"Can you please just teleport us there?"

But I'm working! I don't have time to-

"Look, if you have time to have a small conversation with me, then you can teleport us."

At this point, Wally was starting to question his choice of following this stranger.

Fine.

They were there, and Wally had a head rush.

It was a nice fort that it had taken her three days to complete. With my help of course.

"Pfft, stop bragging. No one likes a braggart," she said.

It looked like a normal fort on the outside, very small and compact, but the inside was humongous. Wally was having trouble matching this with physics, but he eventually just decided to think about it later. The inside was decorated with a couch, some stray pillows spread around, fifty fans in all on the ceiling and on the ground, and a small kitchen, complete with a mini fridge and a microwave.

As soon as they stepped in, she let out a sigh of relief as the cold air hit her body. She threw her backpack on the ground next to the couch before plopping down on the couch and patting the seat next to her.

"Come on, person. I've still gotta talk to you. We can discuss over our English and Math homework."

She asked me to deliver a message to his uncle.

"Tell him that Wally is studying with a friend."

Across town, Barry suddenly remembered that Wally wasn't coming home until dinner, he was studying with one of his friends.

"What is even happening?" Wally asked, confused.

"I know. About Kid Flash. And don't try to deny it. You're not exactly secretive, you know. Your hair is the same and you have the same voice and eye color. Don't worry, me and the narrator talked this over. We aren't going to tell anyone if you pay us twenty thousand," she said seriously.

"What?!" Wally shouted. He didn't have that kind of money!

"My god, I was just joking. By the way," she said, holding out her hand, "it's nice to meet you, Wally West. I'm PQ."

She kept her hand out, waiting for him to shake it, and when nothing came, she looked up to see Wally's mouth opening and closing like a fish. It actually looked quite hilarious and she stifled a laugh.

"Wait, wait, wait. You can't just drop this bomb on me and expect everything to be okay! Who even are you?" Wally asked suspiciously.

"I'm PQ, and you're Wally West, _the_ Kid Flash. You have no idea how hard I'm trying not to fangirl right now."

"How in the world did you even-" he started to ask, but she cut him off.

"Welp, my newfound friend, do you remember a couple weeks ago, when you and your team went into the jungle because you found some weird energy readings or something?"

"Yeah," Wally said, hesitantly.

"Well..."

A white light flashed and suddenly they were in the middle of a lush jungle.

"Wait. Is this-"

"Yeah, now shush."

In the middle, a girl lay in some mud.

She groaned, sitting up a little, "Did I wet myself?"

She noticed that she was just laying in some mud.

"Oh, ok."

A few seconds passed by then-

"Wait mud?"

She shot up out of the mud she was in, and found that she was in the middle of the jungle. She also found her ears were ringing, and therefore, she couldn't hear much.

"Um, okay," the girl said, getting up and dusting herself off.

"You would think she'd be more worried about why she was in a jungle," Wally whispered.

"Yeah, but if there's one thing that the DCU has taught me, it's that you really need to expect the unexpected," PQ told him.

"Wait, that's you? And what's a 'DCU'? And why-" PQ elbowed him.

"You ask too many questions, just shut up and watch."

Past-PQ looked over to her left and found a lot of trees.

"There are probably frogs in one of those trees, making love or something like that," she whispered, chuckling.

"Ew, dude," Wally replied, though it really didn't bother him.

 _Good to know_ , PQ thought.

A few meters to her right, she found a couple of bushes and a small pond. She decided she would clean herself off.

"The rumbling of the bioship could be heard nearby, if you had hearing like Superboy," someone said. "Sadly, this girl did not, and was not aware of the team that was coming to her position."

Wally jumped a little.

"What was that?"

"The narrator," PQ replied curtly, before chuckling at his confused face. "You'll catch on soon enough."

Upon hearing the narrator, Past-PQ quickly moved herself over to the pond and plunged in. Wally was surprised to find that the pond made very little noise. Past PQ was surprised to find the pond went very deep, and was unoccupied by animals. She came just above the water to find the whole YJ team coming to the area she had been just standing.

"Thank you, disembodied voice," she muttered as the team looked for something.

"As the team searched for the source of the energy signature, the girl watched from the small lake she was occupying, not knowing that she was the source of said energy signature," the voice spoke, and past-PQ cringed, as if waiting for the team to turn and find her right in the pool, but they never did.

"Then," said Present-PQ, "what the voice said actually registered in my drunk mind."

"Wait, whaddya mean I'm the source of the energy thingamawhat?" Past PQ whispered.

"Wait, can you hear me?" the voice asked, sounding confused and surprised.

"No, I'm just talking to myself," she replied sarcastically, forgetting the team. "Who are you?"

"I'm the narrator. I narrate whatever goes on in the universe so that people who read the stories can understand what's happening. I can also, if necessary, change the course of a story. People aren't supposed to be able to hear me, or at least they never have before. I like you, what's your name?"

"Wait, you don't know?" Past-PQ asked. "Aren't you supposed to know stuff like that?"

"Hey guys, I think there's something over in the pond," they heard Superboy say.

Then, Past-Kid Flash zoomed over and looked at the girl in the pond. They stared for a minute, before Kid Flash turned around, "Guys! It's a girl!"

"Suddenly, the girl was in a fort on the outskirts of Central City and Keystone," the voice said quickly.

Then they weren't in the jungle, Wally had a head rush, and apparently, so did Past-PQ.

"So you were the girl that made the team think I was delusional. Hmph, good to know," Wally muttered.

Past-PQ took a second, then she got up and started jumping around screaming. From excitement of course.

"Woah! Hey there, are you okay?" The narrator asked.

"They're real man!"

"Who?"

"The YJ team! They're real!" Past-PQ practically shouted excitedly. "And so is the DCU! I knew it I knew it I knew it!"

"Oh, um, okay then," the narrator said.

"No no, you don't get it! I've been thinking about the possibility of them existing in another dimension for months! And I'm right. Wait, how did I even get to this dimension?" she paused.

"Well, I don't know. You technically don't exist here if you come from another dimension. What's the last thing you remem - hey are you okay?"

Past-PQ was swaying on her feet.

"It's hot," she whispered, then she collapsed in a heap on the floor.

A white light flashed and they were out of the mindscape that I created for them, PQ stared at Wally intensely.

"How-" Wally started, but she cut him off.

"Here, pull out your English homework. I noticed you were having some trouble with those prepositions."

"No wait, what happened to you? You were the source of energy? You were the girl in the pond?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Why did you faint?"

"Look, that's not important. I'm here now so I obviously made it, and now you know how I," she made quotes in the air, "'figured out' your identity. I've actually known it for about three years now. Now, pull out your homework."

"Not really," Wally muttered.

"Seriously," she said again.

Wally looked like he was about to argue but something in PQ's rigid body language made him stop himself, "Okay."

While doing their homework, PQ asked absentmindedly, "So, do you and Dick hang out a lot?"

"What?"

"Dick. Dick Grayson?" PQ deadpanned as she moved herself to a more comfortable position. "You know, Robin, the Boy Wonder? I figured you two would be best friends or maybe something more?"

"You know Dick too?"

"Yeah, I know everyone. Except the ones I never really bothered looking up. But yeah, I pretty much know everyone's ID," she stated in an "a duh" fashion.

"Oh, the big bad Bat's gonna kill- wait what are you doing?"

PQ had shifted herself to a more... comfortable position that consisted of her upside down on the couch.

"Being comfortable obviously," she replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe.

"Oh."

"Yup," she laughed gleefully.

"I still don't know your name," Wally thought out loud.

"PQ."

"What?"

"I told you, PQ. That's my name."

"What kind of name is Pee Cue?"

"No, you idiot. Like the letters, P and Q," she snapped, annoyed.

"Oh," Wally said thoughtfully. "What does it stand for?"

"None of your bizwax," she replied nonchalantly.

There was a couple beats of silence before, "So now that we're sorta kinda friends, does this mean I can ride on your back or maybe meet your not-so-covert team? I mean, at least Dick."

"Don't you have parents?" Wally asked, relaxing a little.

She ignored this question. "Number five is A."

"Um, okay?"

To Wally, she seemed mostly normal and not all that crazy-

"Do you like waffles?" she sung.

Nevermind then.

"Um, sure?"

"Do you like pancakes?" she sung again.

"They're ok I guess," he said.

"Do you like french toast?" she sung once more.

"Yeah, man!"

PQ breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god, I'm starving. IHop?"

Did... Did you just ask him out?

"N-no!" she said, blushing.

Oh my gosh, you totally did!

"Um, yeah, IHop sounds good." Wally replied.

Aww, look! PQ's first date!

"Shut up," she muttered.

What? I didn't even say anything... that wasn't true at least.

"Alright, you pay," she told Wally, ignoring the narrator and grabbing her purse.

"Say what?"

"Please, it's not like I can pay for a speedster! I can barely afford myself!" she defended herself.

"Fine, I'll pay," Wally relented.

They went out a different door and found a motorcycle. She passed him a helmet, "Hop on."

"Wow, nice ride!"

"Thanks, Maddie got it for me, you know. She's one awesome suckamunch," she said proudly.

"Suckamunch? Maddie?" Wally asked, he thought she didn't have any friends!

"Suckamunch is just a really fun word, and Maddie is what I decided to call the narrator," she blew a kiss to the sky. "Thanks Honey!"

Anytime dude.

They got on the motorcycle and as PQ started it up, she started singing, "Weeeeee'reeee going on a trip, in our favorite rocket ship, flying through the sky. Little Einstein's! Climb aboard..."

Wally put a hand to his head, already feeling the oncoming headache. "This is going to be a long dinner," he mumbled.

And that's how Wally West and PQ met.

 **Why do I keep making stories? I'm not very good at commitments like this and omIGOD that was long. I spent two weeks writing and editing and crap like that. Was it boring? Please tell me and review so I can fix it in the next chapter. Or not because I'm not very good at OC's yet I still keep trying it? Welp what can you do, ri-**

 **PQ: You could just stop making OCs.**

 **Me: NO ONE ASKED YOU, PATRICE!**

 **...Yeah I might've binge-watched How I Met Your Mother.**

 **Love you guyses! Please review tho, for real.**


	2. PQ meet Dick Grayson Pt 1

"God, I hate stakeouts," Wally whined to Robin, who was to his left.

It had been a few weeks since him and PQ met, and he found that there was something special about her that just kept him coming back.

Not that her always walking with him in the hallways during the last week of school didn't help. Or the fact that she was almost always at his door with two bicycles insisting he go riding with her down to some random place. She had found a nice place in his life to weasel herself into, and she wasn't leaving anytime soon.

Anyways, he and Robin were watching the docks from a perch surrounded by some shrubbery, as there were some suspicions about a transfer of Blockbuster serum that was going on that night. It was just them, and Wally had been complaining the whole time.

"Kid Mouth, if you complain one more time-"

"So I met this girl a couple weeks ago," Wally interjected.

Immediately Robin's attitude changed, "Oh?"

"Yeah man."

"What's her name?" Robin asked, it had been awhile since Wally had been interested in any other girl than Artemis, his growing crush (even if he wasn't admitting it.)

"PQ," he replied.

Back at Fort Quimby, PQ's ears started twitching. Someone was talking about her.

Robin paused. "Pee Cue? What kind of name is that?"

"See that's exactly what I said! But no, it's like the letters, P and Q."

"Oh. What's it stand for?" Robin asked.

"She didn't say," Wally answered. "She really likes eggs, though."

"Well that's not random at all," Robin sarcastically replied.

"Well it's not when the reason that you know that is because you went to IHop with her!" Wally argued, rather loudly I must say.

"Shh!" Robin hissed. "You already went out with her? Dude you don't even know her name! What were you thinking?"

"What? It wasn't like that! We were just two friends hanging out," Wally huffed.

"Friends? You. Don't. Know. Her. Name," Robin reiterated, throwing his hands in the air for emphasis. "How can you be friends?"

"I've known her for like five weeks. She's my only friend back in Central, besides Uncle B and Aunt I. She says she can hear some narrator girl up in the sky, and from the mindscape we went into, she-"

"Wait, narrator girl in the sky? Mindscape?" Robin interrupted, confused.

"Yeah, I know. Crazy right?" Wally asked, making the cuckoo hand signal.

"Excuse me, but I am not crazy. I'm insane. That sounds ten times cooler anyways," a new voice whispered behind the two boys.

Robin jumped up and drew a batarang from his utility belt while Wally jumped and turned around, surprised, but he soon relaxed.

"Speaking of, if a sane person can make another sane person insane, then can an insane person make another insane person sane?" PQ pursed her lips in thought, then added, "Someone should pitch that idea down to Arkham or something."

"Hey, PQ. Wazzaaaa," Kid Flash greeted nonchalantly.

"Wazzaaaa," PQ echoed.

"How'd you find me?"

"Welp, dude, it gets boring just sitting around making fart noises with a person in the sky. So I asked Maddie what you were doing then told her to take me to you and here you are, on a mission with the Boy-Wonder-who-needs-to-chill-out. Plus, you totally forgot to invite me," she replied, taking a seat on the edge of their hiding spot.

"Wait, you're PQ?" Robin asked still holding up his weapons.

"The one and only! And you're Robin and he's Kid Flash. Now that I believe we've established names, well mostly, I think _those_ are your guys," PQ stated, pointing at some bulky guys pushing boxes marked "Blockbuster."

She watched Robin and Kid Flash take down the men.

There was a point where someone was about to get a really nice blow to Robin's head, but she intervened, making a sort of invisible barrier, with the help of me of course. The boys tied them up and left them for the police.

When they were done, she hopped on Kid Flash's back while he carried Robin bridal-style.

"Where to, PQ?" Kid Flash asked, preparing to run.

"The Fortress Of Solitude! No, jk, just take me home." she pointed. "Onward, _HO_!"

"Wait, how do you know about that?" Robin asked.

"Whee!" PQ squealed as they took off, ignoring his question and making the bird even more suspicious, but he didn't let it show.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to carry her like this and me to ride on your back?" Robin complained.

"Yeah, but you're lighter, plus it's cute," PQ replied. "I totally ship you two."

"What in the world is shipping?" Robin asked.

"I'll explain when we get home," she shouted over the wind. Robin looked more hesitant though.

They came to an abrupt stop. Right outside the fort.

"Yayness! Guys come on!" PQ jumped off Wally's back and walked inside.

"Hey, you didn't tell me you met her in costume," Robin stepped in front of Kid Flash, blocking his path.

"I didn't," Kid Flash replied, attempting to move forward again.

"Hold on, Wally, are you telling me you told her your identity?" Robin stopped him again.

"No, she already knew," Wally shrugged and attempted to get past him again.

"Dude!" Robin blocked Wally's path again, causing Wally to roll his eyes in annoyance. "Aren't you worried she might be," Robin paused and made a cuckoo sign with his finger.

"We've already established she is, man," Wally replied, about to go in, when Robin stopped him again.

"Are you sure she's safe?" Robin asked.

"Nope, but she's a bucketload of fun. So come on!" with that, Wally went in.

Then PQ poked her head out, "Come on, dude. You know what they say, 'YOLO!' Plus, I gots _all_ da sodas."

Robin still stood, and PQ sighed. "Alright, do you just wanna go home?"

He said nothing.

"Fine. Party pooper. Maddie?"

Yes?

"Can you please take Robin back to Wayne Manor?"

Robin jumped, eyes widening behind the cowl. He was there just long enough to see PQ's triumphant smirk and wave before he was at the Manor.

"Haha, yeah, he'll be back pretty soon. And he might bring DaddyBats," Wally poked his head out behind her. He had changed from his costume to a red shirt with a flash insignia and a pair of navy blue jeans.

"Yeah, I know."

Silence.

"So, what is this... _shipping_?"

"Oh, boy, this is gonna be _fuuuuun_!" PQ exclaimed as she and Wally entered the fort.

*Back At The Manor*

When Dick heard... PQ tell whoever this... Maddie was to teleport him to the Manor, he felt his blood run cold.

 _She knows_ , he thought. But right as he was about to ask her about it he was in the living room of the Manor, in full costume. She had smirked at him.

Robin ran down to the Batcave and changed into his civilian wear before dashing back upstairs. He ran into his room and carefully closed the door, remembering the consequences of the last time he slammed his door.

He walked over to his desk, picking up a pencil case, which caused a small slot on the wall right above his desk that only he, Alfred and Bruce knew about to open, revealing a key.

He pulled the key out and used it to unlock a drawer at the bottom of his dresser that contained his personal laptop.

He smirked in satisfaction before taking it over to his bed. He then proceeded to log on and hack Keystone High's files.

It was just a hunch that Wally and her went to the same school, but he was following it.

He typed in PQ and found her profile.

"Weird," he said. He had found zero information on her besides the fact that her mom's name was Madlyn Foster (and, after some research on Google, he'd found that she was fake), she apparently was 15, and that she moved to Keystone sometime around April 10th.

He pulled out a notepad. Yes, he knew it was a little old fashioned, but he didn't want to store the information on a computer that could easily be hacked.

Titling the page PQ, he listed all the information he had on her.

 _1\. Is known by PQ_

 _2\. May or may not have mom_

 _3\. Is new to Keystone/Central_

 _4\. Knows KF and my secret ID's, possibly knowing more_

 _5\. Most likely delusional; talks to invisible girl she has named "Maddie"_

Then, at the bottom, he put _"Possible Threat."_

Very unsatisfied with his findings, Dick decided that he would take them to Bruce (when he had time, of course) and ask if he could help him do some research.

What had Wally gotten himself into?

 **Hey guys :3 woops I'm late. Like by several days. But hey, I put a lot of work into this chapter so it wouldn't be boring. Ask PQ, didn't you think this was funish?**

 **PQ: that's irrelevant**

 **Me: You know, you're a real turd sometimes.**

 **PQ: yeah.**

 **Me: Alright well please review and I maybe will update sooner?**

 **But honestly, I've been busy because I'm a theatre geek and I'm doing a show that we've been working on forever and it just keeps me busy. I've had this done since before I posted last time though, so really that's not an excuse? Sorry.**

 **Anyways, shoutouts to TazzieLuv13 and leena1445 for being so kind not only to favorite/follow this story but also reviewing. You guys are awesome :)**

 **Alrighty, I gotta go cuz it's like 2AM and that's crazy cuz it's summer and I should be catching some Zs but instead I'm writing fanfictions because why not? Love you guys!**


	3. PQ meet Dick Grayson Pt 2

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Alfred Pennyworth had seen many things before, opening doors for Bruce Wayne.

There was the time Wally came over and knocked a hole in the door, several papparazzi instances, and that one time with the monkey and the wedding ring. He shuddered, that had been insane.

He's practically seen it all. He had been hoping that this time it would be Miss Barbara or something not crazy.

Sadly, he got PQ. He just didn't know she was crazy... yet.

"Hey, um, is Dick here?" she asked as politely as she could muster. She wanted to make a good impression on this one.

"Yes, of course. A friend of his, I assume?" Alfred seemed to tower over her, but she wasn't afraid. The accent was friendly enough to soothe any worries of hers.

"Yeah. Uh, you know Wally West?"

Alfred's eyebrows furrowed, suspicion displayed clearly on his face, "Yes. He and Master Richard 'hang out' here often."

"Well, he kinda introduced us," she replied sheepishly and immediately Alfred's face relaxed.

"Ah. Well, we don't want you getting heatstroke, come in and have a seat."

She walked in, and couldn't help but gawk at the Manor. It was even more amazing in person.

There was a humongous chandelier in the entrance right next to a staircase that probably lead up to the bedrooms.

Alfred led her to a nice comfy red couch in front of a television, "Right then. I'll go retrieve him. What did you say your name was again?"

"PQ, like the letters," she told him. "Hey, uh is there youtube on this TV?"

"Youtube? Why, I've never heard of such a thing."

"Oh, right. Sorry," Instead, she pulled out her iPod touch that came with her from her world and started blasting it through a pair of headphones she had picked up. She was very happy that her music had made the trip.

"You," Dick's eyes narrowed as he skidded to a stop in the doorway of the living room.

"Me!" she exclaimed happily, giving a sheepish smile as she moonwalked across the wooden floor.

"Follow me," he said coldly over his shoulder. She stopped her music and he took her up the stairs and into the third door on the left before closing the door and giving her a full-blown batglare

She frowned. _I'm shorter than him? So not cool._

She looked around and saw that she was in a room painted blue. It was really nice, had a bathroom and everything. She assumed it was his.

 _Wait, a bathroom!_ she thought.

"One second before you lecture me," she ran to the bathroom.

Dick paused. Then he plopped on his bed.

 _What girl uses a boy's restroom?_ he thought.

Even when Babs came over she didn't use his restroom. It was very strange to him.

He heard the toilet flush. He stood back up as she came out.

"Okay, sorry about that. You know what they say, 'Check yourself before you Shrek yourself!' Haha, yeah no one says that. At least not here. Anyways, what were you saying?" she asked, clasping her hands together.

Dick shook his head, she was probably the most scatter minded person he'd ever met. And he was best friends with a speedster.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned, still glaring.

"Wow, um, this is really awkward. *ahem* I actually came to talk to you, uh 'cause I honestly don't have another friend outside of Wally and he said that if I wanted you to trust me, which I do, that I'd have to do the chicken dance but I really don't wanna do that so like...?"

Dick was stunned. She thought a chicken dance could earn his trust?

"No. That's just Wally being a dick and-"

PQ stifled her laughter.

"What?"

"Dude, I thought like 'cause your name is Dick that you wouldn't use the word _'dick'_ to insult someone but see now, ever since I started messing with the DCU like anytime anyone calls someone else a dick, I just think of only one of the awesomest heroes ever so like it's not even an insult like omigosh that's freaking hilarious," PQ giggled.

"What's a DCU?"

"Detective Comics Universe. Yeah, I betcha no one out there knew that's what it stood for," she turned to face a wall and winked. "Anyways, it's basically your universe. Almost everything you do is done by these guys. Like where I come from, you're comics and amazing movies and stuff but I knew you were real somewhere out there. But yeah, it's like... Oh! Your universe to the people in my universe are like Marvel comics. You know, Avengers and all that jazz."

Dick took a second to mull over that, "That... That actually sounds pretty cool."

"I know, right! Anyways, so like when I started watching this show, I was very interested in your hacking of the English language, so like I know the basics, whelmed, aster, turbed, traught, chalant. What else you got for me, hm?"

Dick gaped at her, then he smiled, "Finally, someone who appreciates my beautiful art. I like pareil. It's the opposite of nonpareil, which means better than everything else or having no equal."

"So it's basically average or below average?"

"Exactly!"

"Dude that's awesome!"

Aaaand, for some reason, Dick's mind decided to take note of what she was wearing.

She had a purple beanie on her head, a grey tank top under a light purple shirt, and a pair of purple cotton shorts, though there were probably other fabrics involved as they were stretchy. They were short and she seemed comfortable in them, so he looked at her shoes.

She was wearing a pair of-

"Fakie converse. I found them at Walmart a few weeks ago."

He paused, "What the heck is a 'Walmart?'"

"Yeah, I know. Y'all don't have one here. Sucks." she paused for a minute. "So like, are we cool for now because I really like hanging out with you but I gotta meet Wally for lunch in like five minutes so...?"

He nodded. "Yeah, you should come back here and we'll hack words and stuff. It'll be fun," Dick smirked, "By the way, are you good at pranks by any chance?"

"Oh h to the yes."

Then there was this mischievous gleam in his eye, "Great. See ya."

"Bah Felisha!" she waved before disappearing.

"How do you do that," he thought out loud.

She suddenly appeared back in front of him and he yelped.

"Magic!" PQ whispered, smiling. Then she put a piece of paper in his hand before disappearing again.

He laughed, she was really weird. But Wally was right, she was a bucketload of fun. And she wasn't a threat. He was completely sure of it, seeing how open she was. Plus she was too scatter minded to be an evil genius anyways. And, she would probably have given out his identity by now.

He looked at the paper and found her number.

Then, she appeared again, but this time, Dick kept a poker face.

"Ya know," she started, "just for kicks and giggles whenever. Okay, bye for realsies 'cause Wally's gonna get mad. Byeeeeee!" she disappeared for the final time.

He smiled, then he paused.

Wait a minute, he thought. Is she... Shorter than me?

-tisthisbreaklineyouspeakof-

"Finally, man! Look, when you invite someone for lunch, you've gotta show on time!" Wally told her as she arrived outside the Flinker's Pizza Parlor.

"Sorry," she said as she put her phone in her purse, "I had a business run to make."

"Riiight, okay I'm not even gonna ask. You surely know how to put the Miss in mystery. So what are you-" Wally was interrupted as To Be A Man started blaring from PQ's phone.

 _'Fuck you!_

 _I'm gonna kick your ass!_

 _Fuck you!_

 _I'm taking ya down! (FUCK YOU!)'_

The people sitting around them were staring, and she chuckled nervously.

She fumbled to grab it, looking at the number after shutting off the sound.

"I don't know this number... Oh got it!"

She answered, looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"Jim's Whore House, we got the hoes if you got the dough, baby. How can I help you today?"

Wally heard the click of the other person hanging up as he stifled his laughter.

"Dude that was awesome," he snickered.

"I have my moments," she replied, brushing imaginary dirt off of her shoulders.

"No, not 'brushing imaginary dirt,' there is no dirt. I just did it 'cause it makes me look fiiiiyine uh-huh."

I was just trying to give them an image of what you were doing.

"Oh, well carry on."

"That's still really weird, and it's already been a month," Wally told her as he looked at the menu.

"Well I guess you could say I'm just Normally Weird. Cue credits!" she shouted to seemingly no one.

Then, out of nowhere, a black screen was set up next to them, and a movie set was set up around them as letters started moving up the screen.

 _'Normally Weird_

 _Written by loveJLforever_

 _Starring:_

 _PQ as herself_

 _Wally West as himself_

 _Dick Grayson as himself_

 _Alfred Pennyworth as himself_

 _Extras:_

 _Penny Ferris_

 _Izzi Billings_

 _Allana Cano_

 _Brooklynn Finley_

 _Jo Vaughn_

 _Bailey Pruett-'_

"Cut, cut, _cut!_ " PQ shouted over the tune of Crazy by Gnarles Barkley.

Then suddenly they were back in the diner and PQ was picking at her spaghetti while Wally ignored the humongous pizza in front of him in favor of staring at PQ.

"What in the world was that?" Wally asked, having a hard time comprehending the last thirty seconds of his life.

"Over my budget," PQ muttered, upset. However, the next second she seemed to be completely over it. "So what're we doing after this?"

I was thinking you guys could hit the arcade or something.

"Yeah, that sounds good," she replied before turning to Wally. "Arcade?"

"Why not?" he grinned easily at the expression of pure annoyance on her face. "What'd I do?"

"No not you. That guy over there in the white sedan is stalking me I swear," she said before flipping said guy off.

"Woah! Dude, what're you doing?" Wally asked as he forced her finger down. It surprised him. If there's one thing he figured out about her, it was that she didn't curse or do rude gestures.

"Hah! Just because I don't do it often doesn't mean I don't do it, man."

She watched as the sedan drove off.

"Lezgo," she told Wally as she slapped a fifty on the table before quickly gathering her things and standing up.

"Where'd you get that?" Wally asked her.

"Maddie gave it to me. She's kinda magic. You're totally missing out."

They left the parlor in search of an arcade.

 **So hey, I'm late again. Woops. But I had to post this to let you know that yes, it's summer, therefore yes, I am going on a trip. God I hate trips, you're forced to sit in a car for hours and hours and its boring af but I love going on trips so... Kinda conflicted... Eh, whatever. REVIEW and thank you once again to TazzieLuv13 for reviewing, since we're mentioning.**

 **I honestly didn't expect people to like this... hmm.**

 **Anyways, if someone can guess what PQ's ringtone is from, I'll give you... um... virtual cookies sure seem to be popular as of late. So yes, you get virtual cookies. :) Kk, see ya!**


	4. PQ just, okay?

**I'm back from my loooooonnnnngggggg vacation and this is beautiful and I just wanna say some stuff like super quick. Thanks to TazzieLuv13 (can I start calling you Taz?) for reviewing. And thank to everyone who favorited or followed this story.**

 **Also, like this person reviewed on two of my stories a few days ago and they're a guest by the name of WildChild13 and if you read this I just really have to say thank you and your review on The Need To Be Improved made me very very giggly, along with the one on A Way To Go Out. Okay I know that you guys are all "Why she be writin such looong A/Ns hmmm?" So um... meh here.**

 _'PQ's eyes popped open as her cousins started fighting once again over what show to watch._

 _Aw man, she thought to herself as memories of the night passed through her brain. Her cousins had came over and she, out of boredom (because you can only watch Gumball so many times), fell asleep._

 _She had never felt such... loss. That wasn't even half of a summary for what she felt. She felt like her heart had been ripped out and stomped on._

 _It wasn't real. None of it. She never met her idols, it was just a dream._

 _She sighed sadly and slipped out, unnoticed, and went down the brick-lined path her grandpa had made. It was very nice, and it curved, but it was slowly coming apart. She nearly tripped over the bricks several times._

 _She walked past the adults who were sitting in the grass of the backyard, puking and drinking and arguing about how many push-ups they could do. They were drunk, and it made her uncomfortable. She crossed her fingers that they wouldn't notice her, and they didn't, but the sigh of relief could be heard all the way up in New York._

 _She walked onto the patio of their house and walked up to the back door. She pulled the handle, only to find it was locked. She wanted to scream in frustration, but instead settled for banging her head on the door._

 _She looked over to her right and found their patio swing, so she went and sat on it._

 _A few seconds later, her only girl cousin walked up snapping in front of her face to get her attention, "Is anyone inside?"_

 _Her name was Amanda, but everyone called her Mandy. Mandy was younger than PQ, and she really enjoyed things like My Little Pony and Barbies. She thought PQ was weird because PQ hated doing all the girly stuff that she loved doing (i.e. painting nails, playing with Barbies, talking about cute boys, blechhh) and she went by initials that technically weren't hers. She thought it should be JQ, but PQ told her it didn't sound as good. Basically, she was a nine year old spawn of Satan who set out to make PQ's life a living hell._

 _"No," PQ responded blankly._

 _"I need my glasses," Mandy sneered as she headed over to the back door._

 _"Door's locked," PQ told her._

 _She heard Mandy try to open the door and mentally facepalmed as Mandy told PQ, "The door's locked."_

 _Mandy left and as she was leaving, PQ's grandmother, Lisa, was walking towards her with the keys. PQ stood up to go with her._

 _"Nuh uh, you can't go inside," Lisa told her, even though she was letting in Mandy._

 _PQ pushed past Lisa, who was too drunk to notice. She grabbed her iPod and went to her bedroom to grab the headphones. Then an idea struck her._

 _She went to the bathroom and hid there as Lisa and Mandy finished doing whatever they were doing and left. She was kind of lucky Lisa was drunk she guessed. PQ went back to her room and grabbed her pajamas. Lisa was a germaphobe and insisted she take a shower every night and after six years, it rubbed off. She headed to the bathroom and started the shower, before grabbing a Sudoku (another habit of Lisa that had rubbed off on her was doing Sudokus in the restroom) and finishing the fours._

 _Then she got in and sighed in relief at the cold water that ran down her back. It wasn't necessarily cold, but it wasn't very warm. These were her kind of showers, and there was no quarrel over warm water for the next person._

 _Just as she was about to get out, she heard her mom calling her name. Not PQ like she preferred, but Juppiter. God she hated that name, but what could you do?_

 _She quickly got dressed and headed to her doom._

 _Her mom looked her up and down, "You're such a slob, you know that? I buy you nice clothes to sleep in and instead you choose to wear some over-sized shirt that looks like it's thirty years old? Brat, you don't appreciate anything I buy for you. Anyways, I need you to clean up this mess, got it?"_

 _The shirt was a gift from Max and that's the style, she thought defiantly as her mom smoked another cigarette._

 _PQ was wearing and extra large Nightwing shirt that her friend, Max, had bought her off the internet. It had been thirty bucks in all (including shipping) and she loved it. Max went far out for her, and PQ loved her. In a totally platonic way. Hopefully._

 _She nodded and started picking up the toys that her Mom had probably knocked over._

 _She banged her ankle on the counter and silently bit her lip as pain shot from her ankle to her knee.'_

PQ sprang out of the bed ready to fight whoever was intruding in her fort (despite the fact she didn't know how), only to find it was her phone vibrating on her desk. She rubbed her eyes, she hated dreams of the other dimension. She had come to realize she was terrified that she would just wake up back in her world and be told she'd been comatose for a couple months. Yet, that would be an explanation of how she survived...

She hobbled over to the desk, falling on the floor as she grabbed the phone. She knew who it was, only one person ever called her.

"Why are you calling me at," she paused and checked the time. Six AM, she'd only been sleeping for an hour, "the buttcrack of dawn?"

 _'Yeah, sorry about that, but I have really exciting news,'_ she recognized Wally's voice on the other end.

"This better be good," PQ got up and stumbled to the kitchen to grab a soda. She wasn't going back to sleep today.

 _'I was talking to Dick and he invited me on this trip-'_

"Great, is that all?" she pulled out a Pop! soda. She was definitely not a morning person. But she'd found that of all the crazy changes she'd faced in the switch, this one was her favorite.

 _'No,'_ Wally said indignantly. _'It got me thinking, you really haven't gone anywhere outside Central and a visit to Gotham, right?'_

"Yeah, I guess." Pop! Sodas were crazy. And delicious. They had weird flavors that were surprisingly good.

 _'So I was thinking some more, and I was wondering if maybe you'd want to come too?'_ Steakfruit, Musical Mango, Grueling Gummy Worms, the list of flavors were endless!

She paused, "Um, sure?" So far, Steakfruit was her favorite.

 _'Okay, that's great because they said I could bring a plus one!'_

"Neato! When is it?" It tasted like a shush kabob, which were always delicious in her opinion.

 _'In about a week. You're free right?'_

"Dude, I have like zero friends outside of you, Maddie, and maybe Dick. Who else would I be hanging with?"

 _'Right. Okay, I'll let you get back to sleep,'_ she could feel a smile through the phone.

"K, see ya later?"

 _'See ya later,'_ he confirmed.

She hung up the phone and went outside. It was a nice day and she decided to take a walk. Clear her mind.

She walked down the road, into the city, taking in the fresh air as she went. That's when she realized that she was still in her pajamas. They could be considered real clothing, but she didn't want to take the chance.

"Maddie, can you get me some clothes and my purse?"

Suddenly, she was wearing a blue sweater and soft orange shorts and her purse was on her arm.

"Thanks," she said, once again noticing the man in the white sedan. She gave him the bird, and continued on her way.

Then she started thinking about why they called the middle finger "the bird."

"It doesn't look like a bird, or make a sound like a bird, so why is it called a bird? I'll ask Dick someday."

What? Why?

"'Cause he's the _Robin_ ; duh," she replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Top of that building please." she pointed to the tallest buildings she saw.

Suddenly she was there, and she sat on the edge, kicking her feet against the building- you sure this is safe?

"Oh, stop worrying. If I fall, you'll catch me right?" she took a sip of her soda.

Yeah, but still, be careful.

She sat on the building for several minutes, thinking about everything, yet her mind kept coming back to the dream she'd had. She hadn't really thought about going back to her world before. The thought just... Bothered her. This was the first time she'd been bothered since she got here, which bothered her even more. Had that been the famed "Honeymoon Phase" she'd heard so much about? Was that over?

She sighed as she felt a gush of wind behind her.

Someone sat down next to her and she looked over to find Kid Flash.

"Hey, weren't you just at home two seconds ago?" PQ blurted, quietly berating herself inside her head.

"You mean when I called you?" a small nod, which seemed unusual on her since she was usually boisterous and excited. "Yeah, uh, that was like three hours ago," Kid replied.

"Oh," she replied, but it lacked any emotion. Then Wally was worried.

"Why are you worried?" she asked him, obviously not picking up on what she was doing.

"You're acting weird," he told her.

"Am not!" she internally smiled. It sounded so childish

"Are too!" he replied, just as childishly.

"Nuh uh!" she argued, putting her Steakfruit can next to ten other cans as another one appeared in her hand.

"Yuh huh!"

"Nuh uh!" she took a sip of her soda as her best friend from home played through her brain. She and Max had fought like this all the time. She still missed Max. With all of her aching soul. Max probably thought she was dead, yet, here she was, living the dream.

Kid Flash and PQ were both giggling. They were being immature, childish, and loud, but they were enjoying themselves.

Wally paused, "Do you want to go get some ice cream?"

"H to the yes man!"

"Alright then," and off they went.

hithereweirdoswhopayattentiontobreaklines

PQ walked back into the fort, heading for the couch to maybe watch some Saturday morning cartoons, before deciding against it. If there wasn't a Tom and Jerry she'd probably die.

The ice cream place had been nice. She got like one flavor in a small cup (though she couldn't currently remember what flavor it was) while Wally (who had changed in an alleyway) got a large cup with like fifty flavors.

They were probably the first customers and the lady at the register had asked if they knew it was like nine in the morning, to which PQ responded with, "I know! Like, why aren't any other places open?"

All-in-all, it had been good.

She threw her purse somewhere and jumped on the couch, choosing to stare at her ceiling. As she laid on the couch for what seemed like hours, she thought about her thought process.

See, PQ thought in scenarios, really unrealistic ones.

"Hey! I could totally be a fox and travel with a pack of wolfs okay?"

But her scenario (about setting up one of those one hundred thousand domino things) was cut off as her phone started ringing with the tune of Waiting on the World to Change.

"Waddup?" she answered.

"Hey, uh, this is Dick," the person said on the other end.

"Prove it."

"What? Why?"

"'Cause Dick Grayson never calls me," she said vehemently.

"Dude, you only gave me your number two days ago," she heard him huff. "Anyways, are you busy?"

"I'm trying to decide if I want a dog or not," PQ told him. That had been a lie...

"Oh, um, do you need me to call you ba-" It wAS A LIE PQ!

"No, silly goose. Whatcha need?" Oh great. See now she was actually considering getting a dog.

"Right," she heard Dick hesitate, "do you wanna come over and play video games later with me and Walls?" You are NOT getting a dog!

"Depends, you got Super Smash?" PQ asked. The idea seemed nice. A dog. She could cuddle up with it at night and- seriously, no dogs.

"Yeah, I think so-"

"Why not?" PQ asked, slightly annoyed. "I could take care of it!"

"What?" Dick asked.

"Sorry, I'm not talking to you. Text me what time see ya later BYEEE!"

She hung up, and looked to the ceiling.

"I'm not going to let you tell me what I can and can't do and that means that _I'm_ not letting _you_ tell _me_ that _I can't_ get a dog," she told me.

I still say no.

"You're not the boss of me!" PQ paused. "I mean, technically you're the boss of everyone, but THATS _NOT THE POINT!_ "

Yes, you're right.

"Really?"

Yes, the point is you aren't getting a dog.

"Please Maddie? My fort is lonely and empty," she brought out the puppy dog eyes and she looked so sad and lonely and-

Siiiiiggggghhhh, fine.

"Yay thanks you won't regret this!"

Yeah, I will.

"Yeah, you will. Now come on! To le pet shop!"

-Breakline?Morelikebreakdance-

 **Yay so PQ's getting a pet! So I'm making a pole:**

 **Type of dog:**

 **Yorkie or Pitbull?**

 **Okay so you guys have fun with that and meanwhile, I'm gonna start working on Chapter 5. Yay!**


	5. PQ meet Bruce Wayne

**Okay, so here's the deal. School started, right? And I was trying to figure out a new updating schedule so I could keep up with school and this. But while I was doing that, I actually forgot to update the damn thing. And I thought that I had updated with a little A/N telling you how the schedule was gonna be messed up for a bit. Except I didn't. So there's that.**

 **Thanks to Taz for reviewing and confirming the nickname, T.N.Q (you made my weeks) and also thanks to lizard-senpai and Cats Are My World for reviewing for the poooolllleeee.**

 **Also, thank to anyone who followed/favorited this story. This is it, here ya go.**

PQ sighed as she finally found a pet shop. She had literally walked the whole town, despite the fact that I could've gotten her there in seconds.

"Well, I'm sorry that I don't wanna get fat and die alone."

Okay! Geesh.

So PQ went inside Pilly Pluffer's Pet Shop in search of the perfect pet.

"Alliteration much there, Maddie? You know, I love the names of everything here. Flinker's, Buck Basker's Shop, but my favorite is definitely Pilly Pluffer's, I mean, it's just so fun to say!" PQ paused. "Pilly Pluffer's... Pilly Pluffer's..."

As she walked inside, she took notice of the man behind the counter. She recognized him from somewhere, yet she just couldn't place it. She noted the man was wearing a 'Sherlock Holmes' styled hat that was a lighter shade of brown, and it went really nice with the leather jacket he was wearing.

"Um, hi? I'm looking for a dog," she told him.

"Yeah, I figured you'd eventually come down here," he replied with a smile as he came out from behind the counter, fishing out a key ring, "Follow me."

PQ, was slightly confused at why the man would figure she would come down here, but she ignored it for the time being. She followed him into a dark room, and as he turned on the light, she gasped.

There, in front of her, were several dogs. Big ones, small ones, baby ones, and old ones.

But one caught her eye.

"I'll take that one!" she exclaimed, pointing to one of the happiest dogs she'd ever seen.

"Yeah, I figured you might," he said, smiling as he unlocked the cage and pulled out the dog. "Here."

Once again, brushing off the weird comment, she took the dog and held it like royalty.

"Hi, I'm PQ. You're Max," she told it as she scratched its- woops, her belly.

"Okay, you'll need a parent to sign for that," he told her.

"Can't. Mom said I had to sign for it myself because there was no way she was being associated with a mutt," she lied.

"How old are you again?" he asked.

"I'm twelve, but if anyone at Keystone asks, I'm fifteen," she told him.

He leaned in close, "Alright, I'll let you get away with this, but if anyone asks you, you're a really short eighteen year old," he told her with a smile, which made it obvious that he did it a lot.

"Sure, dude," she smiled hugely. Everything always fell into place here.

"Alrighty ma'am. If you'll-"

"Man."

"What?"

"I am not a 'ma'am', I hate that word. I'm a 'man.'"

"Alright then, _man_. If you'll follow me back to the counter, we'll get ya all checked out and we'll get you your complimentary leash, collar, and the bag of dog food," he told her as he walked onward.

"Okay," she replied to the familiar man. "Hey, do I know you?"

"No, I don't think so, my name is..." he mumbled the last bit, so she didn't quite catch it as he held out his hand for her to shake. She didn't question it though.

"Oh," she said. "Nice to meet you. I'm-"

"PQ. You said so earlier to your dog, Max," he explained.

"Oh. Heh, I almost forgot. Nice memory by the way," she smiled at him.

He checked her out, handing her all of the junk she needed, and it was really quite a handful.

"Do you need help?" he offered.

"Nah, I got it," she replied.

No, no you don't.

"Alrighty, that'll be... one-zero-nine ninety-five."

She handed him the money, and with Max on a leash, stumbled out the door.

"Thanks, have a nice day, and I hope you'll come again!" he waved as she exited.

"Definitely," she murmured to herself as she walked down an alleyway.

She appeared in her fort, where there was a small cove for Max that she assumed I had probably set up.

"Thanks Mad Dog," she sighed as she dumped everything onto the futon in the living room and picked up her new puppy.

Yeah no prob.

"PILLY PLUFFER'S PET SHOP!" she suddenly shouted, startling the puppy in her hand. "It never gets old."

Satisfied with herself, she put Max in her cove and filled her water and food bowl, which Max dug into quickly. "I'll see ya later."

Then she was at Wally's window, and, not taking into account he was on the second floor, she fell into the bushes below.

"Phooey," was all she could say as the air was knocked out of her.

"PQ! What're you doing here?" Wally asked as he peered down through the opened window.

"I'm here to pick you up, now hurry up dude," she huffed as she stared up at the boy in irritation while pulling leaves out of her hair.

=================================break line? more like break dance=======================================

Over at the Manor, Bruce and Dick sat on the couch in deep conversation.

"I don't exactly trust her, Bruce, but she hasn't exposed us yet. I know you're having a hard time wrapping your head around a random girl knowing our IDs, but if it helps, she really hasn't done anything except hang out with Wally," Dick tried to explain.

"And why is that?" Bruce Wayne was agitated and on edge. This PQ person has no records in any books, no social security, she came from nowhere! The only thing they know about her is her name and phone number, which was frustrating. This person does not exist, yet here she is!

"Well, she doesn't have any friends outside of Wally and the narrator."

"The narrator? What are you-?"

"I know, but this is what Wally told me: she could control what happens if she wanted to. She honestly doesn't use it very much, from what Wally's told me, she uses it for essentials and transportation... and occasionally will hold a conversation with it. Also, it's apparently a 'she' that she has named 'Maddie.'" Dick relayed the information that Wally had sent him in the text.

Bruce tried to relax about this, yet he could only find himself getting more anxious (not that he showed it) as the day went on.

Finally, the clock struck twelve. Bruce went down to the Batcave and turned on the monitor. He had installed cameras through the manor long ago. So he waited. And waited.

And fifteen minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Dick ran to open it, finding a very dizzy-looking Wally and an annoyed PQ standing outside.

"Sorry we're late. _Wally_ couldn't figure out what he wanted to wear," PQ huffed as she walked inside.

"Well, I'm sorry that I don't have a person who just picks clothing for me," Wally snapped, gaining balance.

"But, I'll say it again, YOU. HAVE. SUPER. SPEED. Super speed! It should literally take you five seconds, but maybe if your room wasn't such a pig sty..."

"My room? Take a look at your house! I have no idea how you find anything in there!"

"Well at least I-!"

"Alright that's enough! God, you guys have only known each other for like two months and you already argue like an old married couple!"

"Hey!" they both shouted indignantly.

"Well, you do! Now," Dick softened his tone. "Are we playing Smash or what?"

"Yayness! _Okayokayokay lezgo_!" PQ dragged the boys over to the couch excitedly.

After whipping Wally's butt, considering he sucked at this game, PQ and Dick had a face-off. PQ played as Kirby while Dick played as Pit.

PQ had taken a moment to snicker at the irony there, much to Wally and Dick's confusion.

Now, PQ laughed victoriously as she kicked Dick off the platform to his doom, "See Wally? I told you it was possible to defeat the almighty Dick Grayson."

"Yeah, okay," he replied, upset that PQ was better than him at Smash.

"Pilly Pluffer's Pet Shop," PQ suddenly whispered before dissolving into a fit of giggles.

Dick looked over at Wally questioningly, but all he received in return was a shrug.

PQ suddenly just stopped, putting on a straight face as if nothing had happened.

"So um, this is my new pet, Max," she told them as the sleeping baby Pitbull appeared on her lap. You should really leave your dog at home, PQ.

"Yeah, but I don't want her to be alone! Besides, who could possibly resist the adorableness?"

"Oh my gosh it's so tiny and adorable! Can I hold it?" Wally asked.

"See? Toldja so. Sure, just be very careful," PQ handed him the small puppy, who was wide awake now and happily wagging her tail. "I got her from Pilly Pluffer's Pet Shop."

The puppy had brown fur and deep beautiful grey eyes. She heard Dick and Wally cooing over it, and she honestly couldn't blame them. She'd fallen in love with the dog herself in seconds, and although the pup was still to young to understand Fetch, she was completely ready to begin traini-

"AGH IT'S PEEING!" Wally's shout interrupted her thoughts.

"GET IT OFF THE COUCH!" Dick exclaimed. If the dog's pee got on the couch, it would forevermore smell like dog pee.

"Max! Stop that right this instant!" PQ exclaimed, standing and wagging a finger at the puppy who was still peeing all over Wally's shirt. Wally was running around like a maniac trying to get the dog to stop peeing on him, while Dick was frantically trying to get the small amount of pee that was on the couch, off the couch with a paper towel, mumbling to himself about how dead he was.

Sadly, that's the scene Bruce Wayne walked in on; Wally running around the room yelling about pee on his shirt, Dick frantically dabbing the couch with paper towels, and PQ shouting for Wally to just take the dog outside.

Bruce sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Why can't Dick just make normal friends?"

"Because that wouldn't be as exciting would it?" PQ asked, suddenly appearing in front of him with a lopsided grin. Bruce noticed the commotion had stopped, and looking up, he saw the puppy in a small diaper, the couch free of a pee stain (as well as Wally's shirt), and Dick and Wally gaping at PQ.

"PQ, at your service, Mr Wayne," she held out her hand for him to shake.

You know, usually the boy is supposed to say that to the girl...

"Welp," PQ put her hands on her hips as she reasoned, "that's sexist, for one, and two, do I seem usual to you?"

Hmm... Touché, carry on.

"Thank you. Now, back to our regularly scheduled program. Sorry about the puppy, I just got her and I haven't had time to train her or anything and it probably would've been a good idea for me to ask first... Yeah, too late for that heh," she paused. "Pilly Pluffer's Pet Shop!" she suddenly exclaimed, "Yup, still isn't old."

She studied Bruce for a second, making him a bit uncomfortable, before asking, "Do you smile?"

Bruce stood there for a minute, what ran through this child's head? In the last thirty seconds, he'd been confused, impressed, uncomfortable, and now he was confused again.

"Um, not really."

"Hmm, okay how about... now?" PQ asked as she snapped her fingers. Bruce wondered why... Until he looked at the couch, where Wally was wearing a yellow dress and Dick was wearing a blue dress.

They both noticed and had very different reactions.

Wally was all, "GAH! PQ! Change me back this instant!"

While Dick was dancing and singing, "Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me?"

Bruce looked at them with a slightly amused smile playing his lips.

"See, there we go!" she snapped again and they changed back into their normal clothes.

"That was... Interesting," Alfred's voice floated behind Bruce, causing him to jump.

"Well, lucky you because there's much more where that came from!" PQ said excitedly. "Right, Wally?"

Wally nodded, "Oh yeah, that's not even half of it."

Suddenly, Alfred, Bruce, Dick, and Wally were sitting on a couch, wearing tuxedos and holding notepads and pens while PQ sat across from them (in a tux) with Max in her lap (who was wearing booties).

"Q&A time!" she smiled. "The notepads have questions to- oh wait."

Everything suddenly went back to normal, "Nevermind, wrong story. Wally, Dick? You guys up for another round?"

"Woah, that was... um... different. Yeah, I'll play another round," Wally responded.

No one else said anything as they were not as accustomed to PQ's weirdness as Wally. PQ sauntered over to the couch, plopped down, placing Max next to her, and choosing Kirby once again while Wally chose Ice Climbers.

Since Dick was still staring in shock at PQ, they booted him out and picked the Mario Kart stage. Right as the man said, "Go!" Dick shouted, "WHAT IN THE WORLD JUST HAPPENED?"

Wally sighed, paused the game, walked over to Dick, guided him by his shoulders back to the couch, and told him, "It's best not to question it."

Meanwhile, Bruce and Alfred were shocked frozen, so PQ zipped over to them with Max, who was panting.

"Btw, this is Max, my new dog."

Alfred sighed, "Sadly, I've seen worse on the doorstep."

He went back into the kitchen, while Bruce fixed PQ with a calculating glare.

"Why are you squinting at me?" he asked.

"What? I'm _not_ squinting. Wally, do I look like I'm squinting?"

"Oh my gosh! You _are_ squinting! I just always thought you had tiny eyes!" Wally realized.

"Why would I... Nevermind. _I do not squint_ ," PQ said defensively.

And actually? You do.

"Nuh uh. PQ does not squint!" she argued.

"Why are you squinting?" Bruce questioned again.

She picked up Max, ignoring the question.

"Maddie, look at how tired! Send her home to get some sleep," she said. The pup disappeared.

"Speaking of, where exactly do you live?" Bruce asked curiously. She was a very open person, which made interrogation easier to disguise.

"You're _interrogating_ me? Dude, not cool! But, if you must know, I live on the outskirts of Keystone. But also the outskirts of Central," she told him. She figured that if he knew she lived in a fort, he might do something and she was actually very happy with her current living situation, thank you very-

"Yeah, in this really awesome fort that defies physics!" Wally added.

PQ facepalmed, "No it doesn't. I just did the do and now I have an awesome fort that's bigger on the inside than on the outside."

"Did the do?" Dick questioned absentmindedly, as he had picked up PQ's remote and was in the middle of kicking Wally's butt.

"I did a thing. Now it's cool. Moving on," she looked down at her watch. "I have to go and do another do. I'll see you guys later. Thanks for having me, Bruce! Text me or something," she said as she walked out the door.

"Wait!" Dick shouted as he scrambled into the kitchen, coming back out with three cookies inside a ziplock, "Here, take some cookies to go."

"Thanks, dude. See ya!" And she left.

Bruce sat for a minute, before looking towards Dick, "Why?"

"Is she like that?" Dick asked. "I don't know why don't you ask her?"

Bruce sighed, "She's confusing."

He caught the shocked looks on the boys' faces and shrugged, "Batman can be confused once."

The boys shrugged and continued playing as Bruce walked away.

"Hey, can you maybe go get me like fifty of those cookies?" Wally asked.

"Get them yourself, you garbage disposal," Dick replied as the day went back to normal.

=============================hellothisisabreaklinethanksfornoticing========================================

 **Okay, so my schedule is going to be a little slower than it was in the summer. I'm going to try for every two weeks, but don't fret if I don't update. It probably just means I need a couple more days cuz school. So yeah. *muah* goodnite everybody!**


	6. PQ meet the Team

This is late. Uh-oh *dodges several tomatoes* hey- WOAH *dodges watermelon* what is it with people and tomatoes and watermelons like come on, can't we try to be a little bit origina- *gets hit with a grape* ok.

No worries, I'm here. It's just... School ya know. I'm trying to keep up with it and meanwhile, my gf totally got me into Supernatural, which is the only show I know of that has me walking away from every episode thinking 'I hate this show.'

Thanks to Taz for reviewing and so sorry this is so late. Enjoy!

PQ sighed happily as she threw the ball for Max. She chased the ball inside as PQ dropped her bag for a minute. They had just gotten back from the first camping trip she'd ever been on, and boy, was she glad she was back in the city.

"You know Maddie, I can't believe you skipped that. I mean, that was a chance for some really good character and group development," PQ told me.

But, it would've been two chapters of camping nonsense, and nobody has time for that. We got to keep on the main storyline. It was just more fluff man.

"Yeah, okay."

PQ had gone on the camping trip, hopes super high, only to find that yeah, it was a nice place, but the bugs were too much for her. Big giant black widows (not the cool ones like Natasha Romanoff), huge horse flies, bees, wasps, oh boy. She didn't go into the bathrooms, nope. Not after she saw the tarantulas hanging from the ceiling. She'd nearly passed out.

"You know, I should probably go and unload," she paused for a minute before chuckling and snapping her fingers. All of her bags disappeared and reappeared where they belonged.

Max ran back out with the ball clutched in her tiny jaw. PQ giggled at the cute, tired little dog she had brought with her on the trip. She scooped her up, walking inside and scratching behind Max's ear.

As soon as she got inside, she went to the restroom, turning on the water for a bath.

"You're kinda smelly Max," PQ told the pup at the questioning look she received.

She then proceeded to give Max a bath, which turned out to be a lot harder than it seemed. After ten minutes, she was done, drying off her dog.

"Alright, you. I'm napping for the rest of day, and you should too," she pointed to the pup, who'd padded off to her cove, which PQ had decorated a day before the trip. It now had little hearts on the wall behind her, a blue igloo for her to nap in, which had a toy and a pillow for her to play with. And next to that was a food and water bowl that refills itself every nine hours (which PQ needed to plug back in).

"Oop! Thanks for the reminder!"

What would you do without me?

She plugged it in and went to her bedroom, grabbing a Pop! on the way.

She took a sip, before placing it on the floor next to the bed and going to sleep.

She woke up to Max barking. She sighed as she rolled out of bed, grabbing the Pop! and checking the time.

4 PM.

"Max, what is-" she paused when she heard two people chatting quietly in the main room.

She picked up Max, put down the Pop! and went out into the main room.

She pointed at them, looking u- OH got it.

I knocked them out. They slumped down on each other.

PQ sighed, turning on the light.

"Oh em goodness!" she smiled, heading over to the coffee table in front of the couch. "Wake em up Maddie."

The two boys groaned, sitting up.

"Now, what're you two idgits doing?" she asked them.

"Oh. Hey," Wally said through a yawn.

"Look, when yall come over, yall gotta put out a sticky note on my vanity or something. So I know it's you. Ya can't just like walk in here," she scolded tiredly, rubbing her eye as she made to grab her Pop!

"But your fort is open and always unlocked," Wally pointed out.

"Exactly, which is why it's all the more important. Random strangers could just walk in here anytime. And that's why you gotta do the sticky note thing. And when you come and I'm not home, put one on the outside. Yeah, that sounds good," she curled up on a seat adjacent to the couch, sipping on her soda.

"Well, anyways, we came to get you," Dick told her, having watched the conversation with amused interest.

"What, you guys aren't tired?" she looked at them, noticing how awake they were. "Fine. Where we going?" she stood up, going to throw away her Pop! can as she had finished it. It hadn't really helped her wake up.

"Uh, we were thinking we could go-"

"To the park? Oh boy!"

She snapped and she, the boys, and Max were at a large grassy field with trees.

"I was gonna say to the movies, but I guess this works too," Wally said.

Dick's eyebrows rose behind his sunglasses before he leaned over to Wally and whispered something in his ear.

Wally looked in the direction Dick had been staring and smiled mischievously as he looked back to PQ, "Hey, see those people over there?"

He was pointing to a group of four teens that looked about his age. There was a blonde girl who looked bored, a cheery redhead, a broody brunette, and a boy reading a book under a tree.

"Yeah, what about them?" she asked.

"I dare you," started Dick, "to go over there and invite them to hang with us."

He was smirking, as if that was such a bad thing.

"Alright, how much do I get if I get them to come over here?" PQ asked, still looking at the teens.

"Um, twenty bucks. And if you lose, you have to... climb that tree and knock down that beehive," Wally supplied, nodding.

PQ shuddered at the thought, "Okay. I won't lose."

She flashed the boys a smile before running over to the teens.

"Dude, this is so lame. What're we doing here again?" Artemis asked as she died yet again on Temple Run.

"I thought it'd be good to get out of the cave," Megan replied, picking at the grass next to the blanket she was sitting on.

"Oh yes," Connor, who had quickly picked up sarcasm, looked up from the ant he'd been studying in the grass. "This is totally not the same thing we were doing earlier."

*Five minutes earlier*

Megan sat on the floor of the cave in front of the couch, brushing dirt around. She was definitely more bored than Artemis, who was playing Temple Run and kept dying, angrily cursing every time. Kaldur was engrossed in a book on the recliner and Connor was watching the nature channel, learning about bug colonies.

"Hey guys," Megan said. "You wanna go to the park?"

Replies of "Sure" and "Okay" came back to her, and she quickly gathered all of the things they'd need and they left.

*Present*

Megan sighed, "Yeah, I guess not."

A girl who had straight brown hair with purple tips ran up to them, grabbing their attention.

"Hey, my two friends over there and I were about to play a game of frisbee, but we saw you guys and you look kinda bored. Do you wanna come and hang with us?"

The team exchanged glances before deciding anything was better than this.

"Sure, we'd love to!" Megan told her cheerfully.

PQ's heart skipped a beat. How had she not noticed? But she paused, she needed more information.

"Cool, what're your names?" she asked.

"Artemis," the blonde said.

"Megan," the redhead responded as she and the brunette started gathering up the blanket and food. "That's Connor."

The boy offered her a short wave.

"And that," Artemis pointed to the person under the tree, "is our resident bookworm, Kaldur."

"Cool! I'm PQ!" she said, trying to keep calm. "I'll see you guys over there!"

And with that she ran to Dick and Wally.

"Guys! Guys!" she yelled, out of breath. "It's... It's Artemis and Megan and Connor and Kaldur and omigosh why didn't you guys say anything I seriously thought I was going to faint holy..." she panted.

Dick snickered, "So are they coming?"

"Yeah," she said. "They'll be here in a few."

"Or less," Wally smirked as they walked up to them.

"Alright, frisbee!" PQ smiled cheerfully. "Oh, btw this is Wally and that's-"

"We've met," Dick cut her off quickly.

"Oh," PQ acted disappointed, but she was internally smirking evilly. "How'd you guys meet?"

She, Dick, and Wally all smirked as the four floundered for answers, all saying different things.

"We play tennis together," Megan had said, while Artemis had said "We're pen pals." and Connor had told her they work out together while Kaldur had simply stated, "Book club."

Megan laughed nervously before launching into what would be a very complicated story, "We started as pen pals before deciding that we needed to do more so we made a book club but then we wanted to be more active so we went to the local gym and started working out but that was- whew!- exhausting so we all eventually settled on making a tennis team."

Murmurs of agreement passed through the four.

"Oh..." PQ said, smiling at how proud of herself Megan looked. It was adorable.

"How did you meet Baywatch and short stuff over there?" Artemis asked.

"Well, I go to school with Wally and he introduced me to Di- ow, man!" PQ cradled her foot. "Not cool."

"So, frisbee or what guys?" Wally asked, drawing out the "so."

"Sounds good to me!" Dick replied cheerfully.

"Yeah, hold on lemme grab it," PQ grumbled as she exaggeratedly limped over to the bag, holding her hand above it as the frisbee shot out.

"Woah! PQ, what is that thing?" Dick asked. He hadn't even seen technology like that.

"Frisbeetron. It's really cool and if you focus it'll come to you! So that we don't have to run if someone throws really far away, like this," she demonstrated by throwing it really far behind her.

Then, she held her hand out and glared at it until it came back to her hand.

She hissed, "Dang, it hits hard. Although, that shouldn't be a problem for you three, hm?" she grinned as she pointed at Kaldur, Megan, and Connor who threw confused looks at each other.

"Where'd you get it?" Dick asked, almost fangirling over it.

"Oh, you know, friends with Maddie so..."

PQ threw it at Wally, who jumped and caught it just barely before tossing it to Dick, who tossed it to Artemis and so on.

PQ smiled and looked away, noticing that Max was sitting patiently.

"Hey, girly. Whatcha doin?" she asked as she sat down next to her.

The group hadn't noticed her absence and continued playing as she watched with her dog.

"You know what? I've got the perfect thing for you!" she said, digging in her bag.

"Fetch!"

The ball soared through the air as the small dog chased after it, barking happily.

This was peaceful, and PQ was slightly enjoying it.

"Yeeeeeaaaah... we're gonna have to fix this whole... 'peaceful' thing."

I was afraid you'd say that.

When Dinah had walked into the Cave, this had not been the scene she was expecting.

A mixture of mashed potatoes and beans littered the floor along with about nine Nerf guns and several bullets. She also noticed some of Artemis's arrows, and a few small craters. The walls were spray painted with logos and random exclamations such as "I like pie!" and underneath that, "Cheese is better". Beside the overturned couch Raquel and Kaldur stood next to Robin and Zatanna who were arguing about something, occasionally interjecting. Connor and Megan were making food in the kitchen and Wally and Artemis were sitting sideways on the couch watching the conversation with interest, and popcorn.

She cleared her throat loudly, grabbing the attention of everyone except the two in the kitchen.

"What is this mess?" she gestured to the destruction around her.

Immediately, everyone stood up and pointed at a girl she hadn't noticed earlier who was sitting on the couch, all unanimously saying, "It was her fault!" except Kaldur, who just sighed.

"Told you we should've cleaned up!" Megan yelled from the kitchen.

"Oh, uh... Hi?" PQ stated standing up. Dinah took in her appearance rather quickly.

She was wearing blue basketball shorts with a white shirt that had "Thirty-one" printed several times in a fashion made to look like a keyhole.

Dinah ducked into a fighting stance, "Cover your ear- wha-?"

She was very surprised as the girl disappeared. She felt a light tap on her shoulder and turning she found the girl behind her.

"Okay, hold on let's not jump to con- AH!" PQ moved as Canary let out a sonic scream.

"Hey! Come on can't we just-" she reappeared by the kitchen, " -talk about this-" she reappeared by the hallway, glaring at the snickering teens, who were watching the exchange with amusement. "A little help-" reappear, "would be nice!"

"Nah," Wally shrugged, "you got yourself in this mess, you get yourself out."

It continued on like this until PQ got fed up.

"DINAH!" PQ shouted in annoyance. "I already have approval from Bats to be down here so if you could just knock it off, I'd appreciate that very much."

Dinah was stunned. This random person, whom she'd never seen, knew her identity, and had Batman's approval?

"Yeah, yeah, it's a lot to take in, but it was technically Wally and Robin's fault for waking up Max, who woke me up."

Dinah wondered who Max was.

"Max is my dog," PQ explained. "Now, how about we watch that awesome security feed of the last thirty minutes?"

"This all happened in thiRTY MINUTES?" Dinah exclaimed.

"Yes. And it was quite an interesting thirty minutes, if I do say so myself," PQ grinned, as did the rest of the teenagers in the room.

"Just in time! I made cookies! And they aren't burnt!" Megan said, bringing out a tray. "Only two, Wally," she warned.

Wally grumbled as he reached for the cookies.

 _Three teens rushed through the zeta, giggling and cackling as they ran._

 _They ran into the living room, diving over the couch as bullets started flying at them. Nerf bullets, of course._

 _The three teens, now recognized as Wally, Dick, and PQ, flipped the couch to make a barrier._

 _Connor, Megan, Kaldur, and Artemis walked in, shooting until Artemis held up a hand to stop them. Immediately, the three behind the couch shot up, shooting the other four._

 _Suddenly, "Mm whatcha say" blared all around them as the four that were shot dramatically fell, the others high-fiving each other._

 _PQ stood up, throwing her gun on the ground, "Okay, guys. Let's do something else."_

 _"Like what?" Connor asked, sitting up._

 _"Let's-"_

 _"Hey guys!" Zatanna walked in. She paused as she looked at PQ. "Who are you?"_

 _"JOHN CENA! Nah, jk. Hey, let's spray paint!" PQ smiled, running over and grabbing Zatanna's hand as a box of spray paint appeared in front of them._

 _"Hold on," Kaldur said. "We should think about this, what are the consequences?"_

 _"Pfft," PQ scoffed. "Consequences schmonsequences. I can clean everything with a snap. Literally."_

 _"Oh."_

 _"Yeah," she said, shaking a can of gold paint. "Let's get started!"_

 _Two minutes later, every wall in the Cave had been covered with logos and words that don't matter, and Zatanna and PQ were chatting happily._

 _"I still can't believe she knows our identities. And she was so straightforward with it," Artemis told Dick quietly._

 _"Yeah, but she was super psyched when she got here."_

 _"Got to the Cave?"_

 _"No. Apparently she's from a different dimension. She's pretty cool, we went camping and I found out she had a humongous fear of bugs. But yeah, she just showed up one day and then she was just there, all the time. I don't even know how, but she managed to make Bats like her."_

 _"Oh," Artemis looked over to Dick. He'd grown slightly over the last year, and he was filling out. He was almost as tall as her, and at the rate he was going, he was going to pass her soon. "Do you know how she got here?"_

 _"No. She said that she didn't either though. She never really talks about herself. I guess you could say she likes to live in the moment."_

 _"Do you think she's lying? About knowing how to get here?" Artemis asked thoughtfully, but before Dick could answer, PQ shoved cans of spray paint into their hands and showed them a spot on the wall, telling them to get busy._

 _Covering the walls were all either mentor logos or their logos (PQ just painted pieces of cheese all over, and when asked why, she'd just respond with "why not?")._

 _That's when Raquel walked in._

 _"Oh, hell no! Gimme one!" and she filled in the rest of the space with her and her dad's logo._

 _When they were done, they all took a minute to admire their work._

 _Sadly, PQ got bored again. She moved herself right behind Wally, who was diagonal from Artemis. Then a glob of beans appeared in her hand. She sighed, examining the substance, it was very mushy, but not sticky._

 _Perfect for throwing into hair._

 _She aimed right for the back of Artemis's head, then launching, disappearing into the rafters._

 _She watched as Artemis whipped around, glaring at the unsuspecting redhead. She noticed her bow and arrows were suddenly on the ground next to her, and she picked one up, PQ suddenly appearing at her side._

 _"Here, if you really want to get him, put these at the end of your arrow instead of the tip," she said quietly, handing her a bowl of gloppy mashed potatoes and spheres that opened enough to contain them._

 _Artemis smirked in thanks, not taking notice of PQ's bean-covered hand, and nocked an arrow, aiming straight at Wally, and letting it fly. it exploded on impact, spewing potatoes all over the back of Wally's head. Beginning a very large mashed potatoes and beans fight that PQ made sure had enough beans and potatoes._

 _All the while, PQ had sat up in the rafters, thinking about how much more fun it was here than back at her home._

 _She fell back as a piece of potato flew at and smacked her in the face, knocking her down, causing her to holler, "STUPID MINT CHOCOLATE SPRINKLED STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM WITH NUTS AND CHEESE WITH PURPLE FOOD COLORING AND A NERD TO EAT IT!"_

 _Then, she hit the ground._

 _When she opened her eyes, she found the team above her, Connor sheepishly telling her that he was sorry for hitting her in the face. She brushed it off._

 _"Hey, everyone needs a good twenty foot fall from the ceiling every once in a while," she smiled, scooping up a pile of beans and mashing her hand in his face._

 _"Yeah, I guess I deserve that."_

 _PQ got a thoughtful look on her face, before standing up and walking over to a wall, punching it very hard, "AH! GOD WHAT THE ELL IS THIS WALL MADE OUT OF HOLY MOTHER OF NEPTUNE THAT HURT!"_

 _But she was very satisfied with the small dent in the wall._

 _"Rob, you try!" she looked over to him. They all looked stupefied._

 _"Try what?"_

 _"See how big of a hole you can make in the wall!"_

 _"Ooh! Me too!" Megan exclaimed, flying over to the wall and happily punching it._

 _Eventually, everyone had punched a hole in the wall, PQ's being the smallest from a lack of strength._

 _"Hey! I'll have you know I'm very strong!"_

 _Right, sorry._

 _PQ, having been very satisfied, plopped down on the sideways couch, staring at the ceiling. She was soon joined by all of the mashed potato and bean covered team, all just enjoying each other's presence._

 _"I'm hungry!" Wally whined._

 _"I'll make something, come on Connor!" Megan said and they went into the kitchen._

 _"Thanks Megalicious!" PQ called._

 _"Hey! That's my thing!" Wally mock-glared._

 _"Oh well."_

 _"Hey, why don't you ever cook?" Dick asked Zatanna, beginning a very heated argument._

 _Kaldur sighed and Raquel looked over at him, "Should we... Help him?"_

 _"Maybe it'd be best to just observe," Kaldur said, rolling off the couch, Raquel following suit._

 _"I'm gonna make some popcorn," Wally said, zipping to the kitchen._

 _Soon after that, Dinah walked in._

Dinah stopped the tape, "Why?"

"Why not?" PQ responded with a giggle. "Okay, we gots to go! Hey thanks for letting me hang with you guys!"

"Who else has to go?" Rocket asked.

"Me, myself, and I," PQ responded, quickly covering her small mistake.

"See ya, Peek," Wally grinned.

"Peek... Hmm, I like that," she smiled. "Byee!"

And like that, she was gone, taking the mess with her.


	7. Normally Weird - Spoopy Edition

**Yeah. Let's just take a look.**

Our tale starts in a little town called Happy Harbor, where our distressed heroine was currently yelling nonsense in a cave.

"HALLOWEEN?! WHA- how did I forget about Halloween?" PQ huffed as she plopped down on the green couch of the Cave, watching static with Connor, who was currently the only one home.

"I don't know, PQ."

"And it's toMORROW? What am I gonna do?" she groaned, putting her face in her hands.

"Why don't you just go buy a costu-"

"HA HA HA HA HA! RIGHT!" she glared at the half-Kryptonian. "Cause every store is gonna have a great costume on the day before Halloween."

He's got a point...

"You stay out of this! Nnnnnnnngggggh what am I gonna do?"

Connor sighed, before turning off the television and standing up and grabbing her hand, dragging her towards the zeta.

"Hey! Where are we going?"

"To the store," he sighed again as she zapped out of his hand. "What?"

"I still can't go through the zeta cause Batman won't give me a thingy. It'd be so cool if it would say 'PQ, Z-1'"

"Meet me at the mall," and with that, he was gone, the computer announcing his exit.

"'Meet me at the mall. Meh meh meh.'" she mocked.

Just go.

"Fine."

She found Connor outside the mall, waiting for her.

"Kay, dude. What's our plan?" she asked, staring up at him. He was only a few inches taller, but he still made her feel pretty short.

"Who do you want to be?" he asked.

"Um... Ummmmmm... Oh! I wanna be a person that skates around in restaurants... but like eighties styled!" she nodded.

"Right. So we need an eighties costume and a pair of skates?"

"Yeah! Lezgo! You find skates, I'll get the costume!" she ran into the mall, immediately dashing into a Halloween store.

She ran to the counter, skidding to a stop and banging her hand on the counter, "I need an eighties costume, stat."

The lady behind the counter chuckled, "Follow me."

On the way to the costumes (which were in back) the lady made small talk.

"Last minute, hm?"

"Well, I kinda forgot it was Halloween?"

"How do you forget Halloween?"

"Well, it's never been a big thing, but this year, I'm going with my awesome group of friends!"

"Sounds great. So which one?" she pointed to a rack of different styled eighties costumes.

"Mm, that one," PQ pointed to a black dress that had a pink crop top over it with a green and yellow belt. She was going to add black knee high stockings, hoop earrings, and lots of bracelets.

"Good choice," the lady grabbed a step-ladder and grabbed the dress, leading PQ back out into the front of the store.

"That'll be twenty-nine ninety-five," the lady smiled.

PQ reached into her purse, grabbing six five dollar bills, "Keep the change."

"Alrighty," the lady said, handing her the receipt. "Have a fun, safe, spooky Halloween!"

"You too!"

Connor finally came to the food court an hour later, holding skates in a bag.

"I didn't know what size you were, so I just got you an adult size," he told her as she passed him his root beer.

"That's cool. What color?"

"Neon pink. That was a popular color in the eighties, right?"

"Yup! Gimme some skin," she held out her hand.

"You mean high five?" he looked at her curiously.

"Yup, put 'er there."

"So, whaddya guys think?" PQ asked through her gum, twirling in her eighties outfit. She hadn't straightened her hair that morning after she'd showered, so it was super curly, giving her an Afro effect. Her stockings went a little higher so she could stay warm, and her skates fit perfectly. She was loving every minute of this.

"You look fabulous! Halloween selfie!" Raquel whipped out her phone.

They had all come as different things. PQ was an eighties hopper, Dick was a ninja (go figure), Zatanna was Wonder Woman, Wally was a zombie, Megan was Miss America (quite literally), Artemis was a biker chick, Kaldur was Michael Jackson (who existed in this universe, thank goodness), Connor was a wrestler whom he'd named "Con El Mas", and Raquel was a flapper.

Megan used her powers to hold the phone and snap the picture.

In the picture, PQ had a duck face, Raquel smiled with her hand in the air, Connor bared his teeth, Megan floated above him with her elbows resting on his head and her winningly smiling face cupped in her hands, Dick did the crane position next to Wally, who was pretending to eat Artemis, who was doing a rock n' roll sign, Zatanna posed heroically next to Raquel, and Kaldur did MJ's famous crotch grab.

"Alright guys, let's head out!" Megan said excitedly.

Receiving woops in reply, the gang took off, only PQ noticing a smiling Batman in the shadows.

"Alright, first place to hit," Dick grinned, "haunted house on Bleak Street."

"Aw man! That's like a mile away! No way are we walking," PQ grumbled. "Everybody grab two peoples and hold on."

After everyone was holding on and they were all linked, PQ pulled them through to Bleak Street, watching as they stumbled.

"Dizzyness is a side-effect," she explained, waiting patiently as they got their bearings.

"Can we not ever do that again?" Artemis asked, rubbing her head.

"Yeah, maybe. But we're here!"

And they were. There was a haunted house sitting right in front of them.

"So have you guys ever done this?" PQ asked them, peering at the house. It had green-tinted smoke billowing from the door as people entered.

"Nope. Last Halloween we were all kinda occupied," Zatanna told PQ, remembering Harm and Gretchen.

"Sorry," PQ paused before smiling, "Lezgo."

And in they went. Of course, they had to wait in line for a lot of minutes and also they had to pay, and sign a contract that said they wouldn't sue if they had a heart attack from being touched (it was one of those), but details, details. We don't have the time.

As they all went up to the entrance, they found that you could only take six people at a time, so they split into two groups. First group was Raquel, Kaldur, Wally and Artemis, and second group was Dick, Zatanna, Megan and Connor, while PQ decided she'd just migrate through the two groups. No one would know.

She went at first with the first group, keeping with them as they walked into the first part. The door slammed shut behind them, causing everyone but PQ and Kaldur to jump. The room was caked in darkness. Continuing down the hallway, everyone jumped as suddenly a wall opened and a dark figure reached out at Raquel, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her while screaming. The rest of the group slowly backed away, chuckling slightly.

That is until the person pulled her through, closing the wall. She watched as Kaldur ran up to the wall, putting his ear next to said wall.

"I don't hear anything," he sighed.

PQ gave a chuckle. She received three questioning glances.

"Okay. Come on guys, you know it's a trick right?" she asked. She'd been through several haunted houses before, she knew exactly where it was going.

"Nope," Wally said, giving a slight glare. "It seems like she's gone, seeing as she's not even in the room anymore!"

"No, I mean, guys. This place is legit. We'll see her at the end."

She faced several uncertain faces.

"She's fine. At most, she probably had a heart attack," PQ joked.

"Yeah, and even if it's not that, we can't do anything about it from here. We have to keep moving," Artemis told them.

"Stay traught guys. It's only four more houses!" PQ smiled. "Lezgo."

And they continued through the rest of the house without any complications. As they stood in line for the next house, PQ quickly backtracked to the other group.

"PQ! Thank god! They took Robin!" Megan seemed frantic.

"No guys it's okay. He's fine. They took Raquel from our group." She turned to Connor, "Look bro, if they try to take you, you have to let them. It's a trick to rile up the group. You can't show them your super powers, kay?"

Connor grunted a reply.

"Great. Now, I'm gonna go catch up with my group, because they're probably at the front of the line for the next house. See ya!"

She blew a bubble with her gum, disappearing as it popped.

PQ caught up to the first group, explaining how they'd taken Dick (though she called him Robin).

They walked into the second house, weary of what might happen. But after heading through the house with minimal problems (except a few jump scares that made Wally scream like a little five-year-old girl), everyone was really relaxed.

Then, a clown ran out of nowhere, grabbing Wally's hand, and dragging him away.

They stood frozen as Wally's yell was cut off as a door slammed.

Never have any of them ran quicker than they did to the exit.

No like, seriously, they booked it.

PQ was beginning to feel less sure of herself. But she stayed brave for the other two, who were freaking out currently.

"Guys, it's coo-!"

Artemis got right up in PQ's face, "Cool? How in the whole universe, yours and mine, is this cool?"

It was actually very intimidating and PQ suddenly felt very self-conscious.

Kaldur stepped forward, pulling Artemis a few steps back, "Artemis, remember it's just a trick. None of it is real. It'll be best if you keep a clear head."

Artemis sighed, "Right, right. Okay."

So they went into the next house, PQ checking up on the other group and finding that Megan was gone.

Connor was doing well, and actually helping Zatanna calm down.

She caught up to Kaldur and Artemis and they went in. This one was outside, and it was an almost empty town. There were several signs that warned of disease.

PQ stopped suddenly, staring at the small child in front of her.

The boy was very short and stared up at her with wide blue eyes. The boy was covered in what looked like blood and his clothes were ripped.

He turned and pointed towards the way they should go, and glancing at the two teens over her shoulder, PQ thanked the kid and followed his finger, the other two following suit.

As she reached the end, PQ turned to look at the two, gesturing to herself, "See guys? What did I say? That wasn't so ba-" and that's when she noticed that Kaldur and Artemis weren't even there anymore. "Guys?"

Breathing deeply, PQ turned to the line. Everything was fine. She was okay. She'd be okay.

An idea popped into her head and she popped back to Zatanna, who was looking frazzled.

"Hey, dude you okay?" PQ asked, ignoring the fact that she'd made Zatanna jump.

"Oh thank god you're here. I'm freaking out. This honestly stopped being funny at the second house," Zatanna explained how Connor had been taken a couple seconds ago.

PQ sighed, listening to the sounds of their feet crunching the leaves as she told her about Kaldur and Artemis.

"Without a noise?" Zatanna asked, looking at PQ. She only then took notice of how small the girl was. Her eyes were at Zatanna's shoulder level.

"Sorry not everyone can be tall," PQ grumbled, not remembering that Zatanna and actually the whole group were a couple years older than her.

"Sorry. I was just thinking," Zatanna apologized.

"Nah, it's cool. Everything's good. Everything's fine," PQ replied, brushing her apology into the wind.

Zatanna looked as if she was about to say something, but was quickly cut off as a giggling little girl (who was apparently stronger than she looked) dragged her away.

"Zatanna! Wait, come back!" PQ yelled, despite the fact that she knew that it wasn't possible.

She continued her walk down the crunchy leafy road, she felt kinda like crying. Since she was alone, the jumpscares were all that much scarier, and by the end of the third house, her nerves were shot. She stood quietly in the line, gathering her thoughts before the next one.

What if this wasn't a joke? She'd seen enough horror films (and read enough comics) to know that this could be a situation gone wrong. This could be some elaborate trap set by villains who have figured out the valuable information that is their secret IDs. The more she thought about it, the more nervous she got for them and herself, though she knew she could zap them all out of there if she wanted.

She almost squealed as she saw the 3D glasses. It couldn't be that bad if there were 3D glasses right?

She gladly took one as she went in. Everything in the last house was holographic. And not horrible holographics that you can tell are holos, nope. The really good ones that are very graphic. There were zombies and pirates and ghouls and the occasional cutie to calm your nerves. After being jumpscared a zillion times, she finally saw the door. Her fear that she wouldn't see the gang at the end had slowly been growing since she entered the fourth house.

"If I get jumpscared one more time," she muttered. "I think I'm gonna cry. Or die. Or maybe both."

Hand on the doorknob, she sighed in relief as she opened the door-

then yelped as she was scared by the entire team, none of them keeping a straight face. Dick and Zatanna fell over the top of the doorframe, Wally, Artemis, Megan and Connor all were on the sides of the doorframe, and Raquel and Kaldur were behind her, giving her the spook of her life.

She was so spooked, in fact, that she decided that running would be a good idea (which it never is in skates so don't try it). She tripped and skidded, rolling as she did so. There wasn't a carpet or any kind of padding, so she ended up skidding and rolling on the pavement.

When she stopped, she laid there a moment, soaking it all up. They were all okay, and this really was a legit haunted house.

She sat up, groaning as she did so. She took notice that a lot of people were staring, and she felt her cheeks warm, but she brushed it off.

"Mads, you made it sound really bad."

Let me finish. Her right arm had a nice road rash covered in small rocks from her shoulder to her elbow along with one on her left knee that was also covered and dripping down on to her ankle. Her other arm and knee were scraped. Her right ankle had been twisted in the fall and now hurt to move. Her costume was ripped in several places, and wherever they were ripped, blood dampened the clothing.

PQ stood up, despite the burning sensation all over her body and the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes, and skated out of the haunted house place, and finding a place that did not have a lot of people.

She vanished to the Cave, quickly removing her skates. She found her right ankle was bruised and swelling, which probably meant it as sprained. She tapped it lightly, but even that felt like it was the worst thing ever, and tears stung her eyes, making it hard to see.

'Suck it up,' she thought as she grabbed her skates, and using the walls, slowly limped to the infirmary.

She dug through cabinets, feeling her first priority was taping an ice pack to her ankle to bring down the swelling. She honestly had no idea how to treat a sprained ankle, so after taping the ice pack around it, she moved to the rest of her body, taking off her shirt to examine her torso. She sighed, remembering how her mother had done it. She grabbed a clean towel, poured alcohol on it, and placed it on her torso, hissing as she did so.

She quickly cleaned whatever needed to be cleaned, most of them just being large cuts, and bandaged them, using what little knowledge she had from watching television as a kid.

Luckily, nothing was too bad and everything was fixed with bandages (except the ankle of course). It just looked bad.

"Told you," PQ said in monotone focus voice.

She did the same with her arm and knee, going through several towels. She heard the computer announce that the Team arrived a couple minutes later, and threw on a spare shirt that I provided, seeing as she couldn't just put back on her grimy gross costume.

The shirt was long and it covered her butt so she could work on the smaller cuts on her legs without her booty being shown to everyone (which she honestly wouldn't care about, she just didn't want to embarrass the team).

They came in a couple minutes later and she sighed, looking up from her many bandages (the small ones. They had Phineas and Ferb all over them, per her request).

"Hey, one of you come fix my foot," she propped her leg up on the table, lazily pointing at it. "It was swelling so I wrapped ice around it. But I looked up how to tell if your ankle was sprained a year ago when I fell out of a tree and I have two of the symptoms. Swelling and bruising."

She didn't hear anyone move. "Come on. I know one of you - at least Rob - knows how to fix a sprained ankle right?"

They all entered the room cautiously, their faces filled with an emotion she couldn't place.

"Are you okay?" Megan asked, concern filling her features.

"Yeah, but I really need one of yall to come check out my foot."

"No, we know that," Raquel started. "We mean are you okay-okay. You took a pretty nice fall and got a lot of attention."

"Yeah. Rob, please?" she pointed again to her foot.

Dick scurried to her side, examining the leg. He reached out to touch it, only to be met with PQ's panicked, "DON'T TOUCH IT! WHAT ARE YOU STUPID? TAKE YOUR HAND AWAY!"

"How am I supposed to examine it if I can't touch it?" Dick asked her, mocking frustration.

"Fine, but don't - OW! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DOWN THERE?"

"Examining," he replied easily. He looked up, "Yeah, it's sprained."

"Oh great. What now? Do you need wrap? I have special wrap that Maddie has granted me!" she showed him her Perry the Platypus wrap.

"Why aren't you mad?" she heard Artemis ask behind her. She winced at her angry tone. "If I were you, I'd be pissed. I mean, you know we set that up right? The whole everyone-disappears-leaving-you-by-yourself? Yeah we asked the house directors if they could do that for us. So, now that you know-"

"I'm not gonna get mad," PQ told her quietly, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. They'd never heard her this soft spoken. "It's a waste of time. It'll be gone in like two minutes anyways."

PQ had been hoping that she and Artemis could be good friends, but she was seriously intimidating. She kept making PQ feel really small, which PQ didn't enjoy one bit.

Memories attempted to rush to her brain to replay themselves, though PQ pushed them back. They weren't worth looking back on.

"So how'd you patch up? And did you remember your back?" Dick asked her calmly as he finished wrapping the ankle.

"Crud monkeys. No I think I forgot my back," PQ looked at Megan. "Hey can you check my back super quick?"

Megan smiled, "Sure."

She did, and after a lot of alcohol and coldness, PQ was good as new.

"Scary movie? I've got the Purge, Scream, Saw, the Shining..." she paused. "You guys don't have those, huh?"

Several shakes of the head, "Welp, I guess we're watching all of them! Yay!"

And that was PQ's best Halloween.

 **Ok yeah, I know that was pretty lame, but I'm doing my best here without ever being in a haunted house so you can fight me. I gotta go, but I love you guys and I'm already working on the next chapter so yay! Byee!**

 **Edit: Okay, I got the review about the text and I hope this fixes it? But I'm not sure, so I'll check it out. I'm updating from my mobile which is like ten times harder than a computer and nnnnggghh. Sorry about that.**


	8. PQ meet mall

**WAIT NO DONT LEAVE HERE I AM A DECADE LATE BUT BETTER THAN NEVER HERE IS YOUR CHAPTER IM BINGING SUPERNATURAL FROM SEASON SEVEN TO SEASON TEN BECAUSE MY GIRLFRIEND REALLY WANTS TO TALK ABOUT IT WITH ME SO YEAH YOU GUYS ENJOY YOUR THANKSGIVING OKAY GREAT BYE**

 **xXx**

"You guys ready?" PQ glanced at them over her shoulder.

They nodded.

She tapped their shoulders, and they appeared in an alley.

"Is physical contact necessary?" Dick asked, the question genuine.

"I don't know," PQ shrugged. "I haven't tried without it."

On the way there, PQ told them how the rest of the team had already got to the Metropolis Mall about fifteen minutes ago. PQ had originally proposed the idea that they go to the one in Metropolis since she hadn't been there yet.

Then, being the melodramatic theatre geek she was, she put a hand on her head as she leaned into Wally, putting on a very phony operatic British voice.

"Oooh, it's going to be frightfully embarrassing that we are the absolute last to the event," she cried.

Wally looked around, smiling nervously as the people turned their attention to them.

"It's dreadful," she fell/fainted, Wally just barely catching her.

"Peek, it's not that bad," Wally pushed her up, surprised at how light she was.

"Oh boy how big is the food court," she dropped the act.

"You're gonna love the selection," Wally smirked.

PQ smiled thoughtfully as two pretty ladies walked by, before turning back to the boys.

"Do you think they shower in the morning, or at night? They had bags which probably means they get up earlier, but that might also be that they have jobs," PQ reasoned, weighing possibilities on her hands.

Wally gave her a look that said 'Why does that even matter?', and Dick laughed, "Only you would ask that and actually want to know the answer."

PQ smiled at the knowledge that Dick enjoyed her childish wonder. No offense.

"None taken."

"What'd she say?" Dick asked, catching on shortly that we'd been talking.

"She said I have childish wonder," PQ smiled proudly.

Wally smiled, messing with PQ's hair, "Stay pure, young cinnamon roll."

The mall seemed so much bigger than the one she was used to. She voiced her thoughts.

"What? It's the same as Central!" Wally pointed out.

"Oh, yeah. Still," PQ held the door as the boys walked in. "it's pretty big."

They found the rest of the group at a bookstore.

"So now what?" Zatanna asked when they'd walked up.

"Well, I was thinking..." PQ didn't hear the rest of what Wally said as her attention was turned to another group of teens leaving the bookstore.

They all looked fairly casual, except the two in the back, who were obviously waiting for a chance to ditch the group in favor of sticking their tongues down each other's throats.

PQ shuddered at the thought. She looked at the team, noticing them still making plans, and decided to explore the mall on her own.

She was surprised to find that the mall actually had three stories, instead of the two she'd originally thought. There was ground level, below ground level, and above ground level.

"Wow, Mads. I didn't know you were so great at describing things."

Oh, shut up.

So anyways, PQ walked for a minute, before she came across an elevator. It was made out of glass with a very tall banner hanging from the top, advertising some bank.

She pressed the button and stepped aside, in case there was someone in there. That was one thing she'd picked up over her short twelve years.

Nobody came out, so she stepped in, hitting the basement level button. Though, right as the elevator was about to close, a hand reached in to stop it.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't-" a female voice said, stopping suddenly and awkwardly as she noticed PQ.

It was the couple she'd seen exiting the bookstore, and they seemed very uncomfortable. PQ sensed a very soon breakup. The couple got in, and they all settled into an awkward shuffling silence.

PQ took in the girl's appearance. She was wearing a beanie with a red vest and an yellow shirt. She also had orange jeans and brown frilly boots.

Her auburn hair stopped right before her shoulders, and grey eyes peered out behind the bangs.

PQ mentally rated her on the pretty scale as 11/10.

"You're pretty," PQ smiled.

"Oh! Um, thanks," the girl replied, shyly smiling herself.

"Also, I love those boots," PQ spoke again. "They really bring your whole outfit together."

"Thanks!" the girl's face brightened. "I just got them a few minutes ago."

"Oh. Where'd you get them?" PQ asked.

She really didn't care, but she really enjoyed talking to the girl.

"Payless," the girl supplied, nodding as if confirming her answer.

"Neat! I'll have to go and check them out," the elevator doors opened, and she took a step out before turning and bowing. "Farewell milady, and may our paths cross again."

She had the satisfaction of watching the girl blush and giggle before the doors closed, and she walked away feeling very good about the meeting.

xXx

Meanwhile, back at the bookstore, the team was getting ready to begin their mall trip, when Kaldur pointed out that PQ was no longer with them.

"Aw man," Wally sighed. "This was probably inevitable. The girl can't sit still for more than five seconds."

"Well, we should go find her right?" Megan asked.

"Yeah. Let's split up and cover more ground. We'll go in twos?" Dick suggested.

"I'm down," Artemis replied.

"Same," Connor said.

"Okay, let's go," Kaldur responded with a nod.

So they split up into four groups: Dick and Wally, Zatanna and Artemis, Kaldur and Raquel and Megan and Connor.

Dick, Zatanna, Wally and Artemis took the ground level, since that was the biggest across. Megan and Connor took the top floor and Raquel and Kaldur took the bottom.

xXx

PQ walked into the hair salon, sighing as she did.

"Why do I have to do this again?" PQ asked, signing herself in.

Because you need to get rid of those streaks before you get put in ISS for outright defiance.

"Fine."

She sat in a chair, grabbing a small magazine. She just barely got into it when her name was called.

She went up to the person at the counter.

"Redying?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Okay, follow me."

He led her to the back, where the sinks were and had her lay down as he shampooed her hair, complimenting her on her curls.

After he finished that, he took her back up to the front and began the process.

She was finished about thirty minutes later. Instead of the straight purple streaks that she'd managed to maintain for several months, she now just had natural brown curls. She had noticed Raquel and Kaldur walk by the salon, but she hadn't said anything.

As she left, PQ decided she was hungry, so she went up to a map to find the food court, grabbing a mini map so she wouldn't have to constantly refer back to the large one. She found that it was on the top level.

"Okay, back to the elevator!"

xXx

The team had regrouped at the book store all having no luck on finding PQ.

"Well gee it's not like she would've just left! She's been looking forward to this all week!" Wally slumped, putting his head in his hand.

"Where could she possibly be? We looked in all the stores right?" Artemis asked, flustered.

"Yeah, and we didn't find her, so either she's purposefully avoiding us, or-"

"Or she's really lucky. That has been the case once or twice," Wally remembered the summer.

None of them noticed when PQ quite literally bounced by.

"Where on Earth could she be?" Megan asked.

"Well, we all actually looked right?" Dick looked pointedly at the two aliens on the other side of the table.

Megan blushed, "Wha- of course we did!"

Connor, not really caring about consequence, scoffed, "Yeah, for like two seconds."

The rest of the team shared a knowing look.

"Okay... Upstairs," Wally stood.

xXx

PQ decided to go with a chicken sandwich from DQ, another similarity she was thankful for.

She looked around the dining area she was in, noticing the girl from the elevator sitting by herself. She seemed upset.

PQ, gathering all of her courage, went and sat with her.

"Hello, milady," PQ said, startling the girl.

"Oh, hey," the girl replied. "You changed your hair."

"Yup," she smirked, messing with it slightly. "I've been told it brings out my contacts."

"You wear contacts?" the girl asked, not looking up.

"No, of course not. My eyes are just naturally gold," PQ replied sarcastically.

Getting no reaction, she looked over.

"Are you okay? You look kinda down," PQ asked, a concerned look flashing across her face.

"Um, okay," she said, her voice breaking slightly, "you know that guy I was standing with in the elevator?"

PQ nodded, predicting what was coming.

"He, uh, he was my boyfriend of three years, and... and we, um, we just broke up," her eyes filled with tears.

"Aw man," PQ said softly, placing her hand on top of the girl's. "What happened?"

"Well, we got in a fight because he didn't like who I was hanging out with, then when I wouldn't give up my friends, he just left!" she cried, letting her head fall into her arms as small sobs shook her frame. "Oh god, I'm sorry, you don't even know me and I totally just-"

"Hey, hey, nonono, you're good. It's cool. And, no offense, but he was totally an idjit if he was trying to make you choose between your friends and him. Any good boyfriend knows that a girl needs her buds. You're lucky to be rid of him," PQ assured her.

She lifted her head, "Really?"

"Really, really. Only jerkoffs do that."

"Oh," she said.

"Yeah. So turn that frown upside down, we'll go fix your makeup, and then I'll... I'll get you some ice cream, kay?" PQ smiled.

"Um, okay," she replied, taking PQ's hand. "What about your sandwich?" the girl asked, sniffling.

"Oh right, hold on," PQ wrapped up her sandwich, stuffing it into her purse before hooking arms with the girl. "What's your name?"

"I'm Blake," she replied shyly.

"Wow! That's such a cool name! I'm PQ," she exclaimed.

"Nice to make your acquaintance, PQ," Blake replied.

They both giggled before heading to the restroom.

xXx

"So split up again?" Dick asked, looking around.

"No. Perhaps she would have an easier time finding us if we stayed together. In a group," Kaldur suggested.

"Yeah, I think he's right," Wally replied.

They all meandered for a while. First, they went to a place called Maggie's Sweaters, where Wally found a cool sweater with the Kid Flash logo, only to find the tag said "Flash Boy". The rage fit was immediate.

He was kicked out, so they all left and went to Broadway, where Artemis purchased a cute shirt and Dick got a new leotard, since he was growing out of his last one.

It went on like this for a while, they went into places, bought some stuff, then continued on.

They finally ran into PQ an hour later, hair curled, no streaks, and saying bye to a girl who'd she'd exchanged slips of paper with.

She noticed them, "Guys I just scored this babe's number!"

The girl blushed.

"See ya Blake!" PQ waved.

They were staring, some (Artemis) were POed, while others (Wally and Megan) were shocked at the context she'd used.

"Babe?" Megan asked.

"Um, yeah. Didn't you guys see how freaking beautiful she was? And my god her eyes," PQ sighed in delight.

"Where've you been?" Artemis asked, irritated.

"Well, you guys were making plans, which is bor-ing, so I went to the elevator where I met this couple who were on the verge of a breakup then I got the streaks removed because ISS so that took thirty minutes and I was hungry after that so I went to the food court where I found the girl from the couple and her name was Blake and they'd broken up because the boyfriend was yuck so I helped her feel better then we went to like fifty clothes shops and tried on stuff hence the bags and now I've got a matching dress with her and I shared a smoothie with her at the coffee shop and she's actually a super cutie and we went to a furniture store 'cause I gots to get a new bed and after that we just walked and talked for a very long time but her mom came to pick her up so like she gave me her number and said to call her if I ever wanna hook up (not in the gross way) so yeah so far this mall trip gets a ten!" PQ grinned excitedly. "You know how exciting it was to meet someone my age that I didn't even know and just become friends? It was great! And we've still got an hour left so come on!"

With that, PQ walked towards the elevator, a very noticeable skip in her step.

"Someone's happy," Dick commented.

"Yeah, no kidding," Wally replied as they both watched the retreating girl. They shared a look, shrugged, and followed.


	9. PQ does stuff

PQ woke with a gasp as she realized someone was touching her.

She quickly reached out, grabbing the arm and pulling them into a headlock.  
"...ow ow ow PQ stooop!" she heard Wally cry before she pushed him away.

"S-sorry, you shocked me. You okay?" she asked him, offering a tired hand.

"Yeah, but man, you've got more strength than we give you credit for," Wally replied, accepting the hand before stretching.

"Is she awake?" Megan called from the kitchen.

PQ jumped at the sound of Megan's voice, actually looking around for the first time since she woke up.

She was at the fort. The sleepover. Because somehow Dick had managed to lock everyone, including himself, out of the Cave while doing security updates. Batman was currently hacking codes, and since no one knew Dick's ID, they had to stay elsewhere. Black Canary had thought it'd be another chance for the team to 'bond' so she packed them up and sent them PQ's way.

Apparently, the Watchtower was unavailable.

PQ had taken the day before to set up two extra bedrooms (one for the girls and one for the boys) and an extra bathroom.

She'd ended up on the couch, watching an interesting documentary about the superheroes. Interesting mostly because of all the stuff they got wrong, really. It was her delirious 3AM brain that made it so funny. But she had remembered to keep quiet about it. So not to wake the others. She didn't remember falling asleep...

"Yeah, she is," PQ grinned, standing. "I'm gonna go shower real fast."

She got out of the shower and dried off, since she knew that Wally probably would eat her food if she didn't hurry.

She slid into the kitchen with her socks, expecting everyone to look up at her grand entrance.

What she hadn't been expecting was them digging into pancakes, eggs, bacon, the whole shebang.

She sat and nibbled on the bacon, and after finding that it actually tasted pretty great, compared to when she made them, she chomped that sucker. She picked at the scrambled eggs, scrambled never having been her favorite, and stared at the fluffy pancake. She'd never liked pancakes, but most of the world did, so she'd picked some up on her shopping trip the other day.

She'd spent $103.56 that day, and she'd been surprised to find me encouraging her to buy what she wanted. She'd been even more shocked when she found a bunch of money in her wallet.

"Being friends with the narrator has its perks," she'd told Wally once.

He responded with a snort, "Yeah, no kidding."

"Yeah, I mean, I'm able to keep my fridge stocked, and redecorate whenever," she bragged.

"Wait. Does that mean that you could've paid for IHop, way back when?" he accused.

"No. I didn't know. All I knew was she could make food appear," she told him. "But here," she'd paid him back in full that day, despite his denying it at first.

But, back to the breakfast.

Apparently, everyone noticed PQ was picking at the eggs and ignoring her pancakes, and how spaced out she was. Which caused a mental conversation.

"You think something's up?" Wally had asked, staring intensely at the girl.

"I don't know. Maybe it's finally hit her that she's not going to be able to go home for a while?" Megan suggested, kicking Wally under the table to get him to act normal.

"Guys, maybe she doesn't like something on her plate," Connor said dismissively.

"No, it's not that. We went to IHop and I watched her eat like two eggs. She loves those things," Wally argued. "Though, I didn't see her eat a pancake or anything."

"Oh, so maybe she doesn't like pancakes?" Raquel asked, not looking up from her food.

"No..." Robin thought, finally putting in his two cents. He'd been glancing at her since she started eating. "She's thinking about something. It's probably not important, but it's not the food. Although, she doesn't really like the pancakes, from the look she keeps giving them, and she was surprised about the bacon."

"You got all that from glances?" Zatanna asked, staring in bewilderment.

"Well, yeah, it's kind of obvious," Dick replied, shrugging his shoulders.

PQ sighed, gaining the attention of all of them, "If you guys are going to have a mental convo, could you maybe include me? Honestly. It's rude," she smirked at the end, to let them know she was joking, but she didn't feel like she had put enough effort into it.

Megan blushed, "Sorry, PQ, here let me-"

"Nah it's fine, I was kidding," she picked up her dish and carried it over to Wally, dumping the pancakes onto his plate. "Besides, it might be weird having you poking around in there."

She rinsed off her plate in the make-shift sink she found just sitting outside one day, gliding back over to them and grabbing whoever's plate was empty, before washing them all in the sink and putting them to dry on the counter while the sink drained.

She did it with a speed to model Wally's eating. Which is why he was so surprised when she came by, swooping up his and Connor's empty plates and washing them, too.

"So, do you think Batman is finished hacking codes?" she asked.

"Yeah, he texted me last night at ten to tell me that he was done," Rob told her easily.

Everyone was kind of mad about Robin not saying anything, but they heard a small 'mm' from PQ's direction (which had changed) before she started humming Santa Clause is Coming to Town.

They turned and found that PQ was plugging in a tree with Max's "assistance" (she really just ran around the tree) which she was awarded for with a treat.

The team watched as PQ lit up the tree.

"Guys, Christmas is in two days!" she exclaimed. She grabbed a box and let out what can only be described as a shriek of joy before running out of the fort.

The team followed, surprised to find PQ running back in, no box.

"Guuuuyyyysss!" PQ shouted as she ran in, staring at the door. She let out a grunt as she ran into Connor.

"Oop, sorry, Connor," she smiled sheepishly.

"What's up?" Wally asked.

"Guys, there's snow! I've never seen snow wow it's so nice!" she grabbed Connor's arm and tugged, soon finding him reluctantly coming with her.

"You've never seen snow?" Raquel asked, hand on hip.

PQ paused, "Well, um, no. You don't really ever get snow-snow where I used to live."

"And where would that be?" Artemis asked.

PQ mumbled a response.

"Didn't quite catch that," Robin told her.

"Pearsall. In Texas."

"You know, PQ, out of everyone here, I've hung out with you the most, and all I know is your name and where you come from," Wally told her, thinking about it for the first time. "Also, how you managed to get to the fort, but that's it."

"Yeah, and I've known you second longest plus, I looked through your profile at Keystone. It says you're fifteen. That's all I know, since the rest was all fake," Robin added.

"Aw, man. Guys, it's my first snow, I'd really like to enjoy it," PQ muttered, looking at the ground.

"Hey, no one's stopping you, just saying," Zatanna offered. "We're just curious, that's all. A name and an age doesn't really tell us much."

PQ sighed, "The age is wrong."

"It is?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. I'm twelve. Just super smart in everything except science and reading comprehension. But I'm getting there, promise."

Robin and Wally stared at her.

"Ha! I knew you were too short to be a fifteen year old!" Zatanna exclaimed.

"Hello, Megan! Guys, it was obvious!" Megan said, Connor nodding. "At least to me. Her emotions flow freely, each one certain."

"And, her body hasn't even developed," Connor added, blushing at the looks he received.

"Hey!" PQ squawked indignantly, covering herself. "My oobos aren't that small! Are they?"

She looked down at them in question.

"Right, well, kudos kid," Raquel smiled.

PQ jumped up and down, "Snow now?"

"Snow now."

PQ didn't know or care who said it, she practically jumped out the door.

Later, at the Cave, PQ sighed in discontent as she flipped through television stations, sipping her hot cocoa. She couldn't find anything interesting. Wally, who was sitting next to her, groaned every time she changed the station.

"PQ just pick one already!" he huffed in exasperation.

Everyone else made sounds of agreement. PQ sighed, and was about to change the channel once more, when her ears twitched.

She stood up abruptly, startling the others in the Cave's living room. She looked up and squinted at the ceiling for a second before grabbing a full cup of iced tea, opening it, and tossing it into the rafters.

"Now why in the world woulja-" Raquel started but was soon interrupted as a sound of shock came from the rafters and Robin came tumbling down. He managed to right himself before he hit the ground.

"What was that!?" he asked, leveling a strong bat-glare, which made the rest of the team nervous, even though he was covered in sweet tea, his hair sticking to his forehead.

"Tea. I figured if I just threw the cup you'd side-step it or something," PQ shrugged, sitting and resuming her flipping of channels. She took a sip of her cocoa, "You shouldn't try to scare your teammates like that, your gonna create trust issues."

Robin visibly deflated, a small sigh escaping his lips, "Tom and Jerry is playing on three fifty-two," he told her.

So, they all settled in for an easy afternoon.

Until the mission alarm started going off.

Batman's voice came over the speakers, "Head to the training room for mission briefing."

PQ stood up and skipped down to the training room, interested to see what kind of mission they were going on.

She listened very closely, and found she could only take in every fifth word because of how loud the narrator was bein- oh.

"So it's a mutated-drug bust, basically?" PQ asked from where she'd been standing in the corner, startling everyone except Batman and Robin.

"Yes, you could call it that," he said shortly.

"Cool, I'm just gonna chill right here until you guys get back," she sat down against the wall.

"Actually, I have a job for you," Black Canary's voice rang out.

PQ jumped to her feet, "Oh boy! And to what do I owe this honor?"

"I want you to monitor the mission since me and Batman will be... preoccupied," she told her.

"With the meeting for the JL right?" PQ asked. She'd heard a small bit about a meeting coming up soon, and while she didn't know what it was about, she knew it had to be important. Because it concerned the League.

"Yes, exactly," she replied.

"Okay, but if I'm monitoring the mission, I'm gonna need an old looking headset instead of those stupid comms you guys all wear," PQ said, crossing her arms.

"Done, we were going to give you one anyways."

"Neato!"

Black Canary leaned over to Batman, "Good call," she told him.

PQ paid close attention as she was showed how to change cameras and filters and how to contact the Watchtower and/or the Team if need be.

Then, she watched the team easily take out a few goons, it looked like there were none left, however, PQ knew better and checked the cameras.

On the third camera she clicked to, she found around a hundred plus goons running towards them and quickly set up the comm link.

"Um is this thing working?" she tested.

"Yeah, what's up, Peek?" Kid Flash's voice crackled through the headphone.

"It looks like there's around a hundred more guys coming. They're coming on your left, no wait your right, um no lemme see..."

"PQ are you looking at us right now?" Robin asked.

"Um yeah why?" PQ asked.

"Way number one," he pointed, "or way number two?"

"Number two," she replied.

"And it'd probably be a good idea to learn your left from your right," he said, crouching into a fighting stance as the first wave of goons came in.

She watched for a couple minutes, and noticed that the goons had Apokoliptian tech, Artemis's bowstring had broken, and Superboy was covering her until he'd been taken out with a good shot from one of their laser cannons, Artemis was back up but Superboy had not returned.

PQ made the decision to go and help them.

Popping down to where Superboy landed, she found a small crater, him laying limply.  
She ran over to him and yelled right in his ear, which totally woke him up, and just barely dodged a punch.

"Good, you're up," she offered a hand to help him stand. "Battle's still going on if you wanna get back to that."

He grunted in reply before jumping off.

PQ poofed back to the Cave, checking video cams to see how the battle was going. Everything seemed to be going pretty well after that hiccup, and soon the fight was seriously over.

They came back with several boxes of a blue liquid substance.

"Alright, dudes! Success!" PQ clapped as she stared at the screen.

She then proceeded to fall on her back, her head hitting the ground with a thunk!

"I don't know how you guys do that all the time. I'd be exhausted," she looked up at the ceiling in thought.

"So, what now?" she heard Artemis ask.

"Well, I think that the Justice League meeting is still going on, so I'll go and put this in the Cave's lab so that they can analyze it as soon as they get done," Megan replied. "Come on, Connor."

PQ peeled herself from the floor.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go finish Tom and Jerry, if anyone wants to join me," she told them, walking into the living room.

She turned on the television as everyone changed out of their costumes, and was asleep before they got to the couch.

"Well, she was up past three last night," Zatanna said, taking in the sleeping form in front of the couch.

Robin made a sound of agreement, "It probably messed with her sleeping schedule."

They left her on the floor and continued watching the show.

Meanwhile, on the Watchtower, the core members of the Justice League sat at the round table.

"As a few of you know, we have a situation," Batman started.

"Not a bad one or anything," Black Canary cut in at the looks Batman received.

Batman pulled up a hologram of PQ, "This is it. She calls herself PQ, and so far, the only information we have on her is that she is twelve, where she lives, she goes to Keystone High, and she's from a different universe where we're all fictional."

"How did you find out? Did you bat-stalk her or something?" Flash asked.

"I've gathered all of this third-hand from Robin," he replied.

"Where did Robin get the information from?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Kid Flash, whom she apparently sought out at the end of last school year."

"Why is this a league problem?" Superman inquired.

"I was getting there. Since we're fictional in her universe, she knows everyone's identities out of costume," he explained. "But this also confirms the multiverse theory, and we don't know how many other universes are out there."

Green Arrow raised his hand, causing Batman to sigh, "Yes, Green Arrow?"

"How did she get here? And how did she track down Kid?" he questioned.

"We don't know how she got here, but she said that there's a sort of narrator here that provides her with necessities. We also know that she lives on the outskirts of Central and Keystone. She is apparently by herself aside from the dog she recently purchased," Batman responded.

"What're we supposed to do about it?" Hal Jordan asked.

"We need to keep an eye on her. She goes where she wants when she wants to, and she could show up in one of your cities at any point, especially Metropolis."

"Why especially Metropolis?" Superman wondered.

"Because recently, she went with the team on a... bonding exercise at the Metropolis Mall, and she made a friend."

"Oh."

"If you see her or notice her and she doesn't notice you, do not engage. She'll give you a half-thought-out understanding of how the narrator works and you'll be trying to figure it out for weeks," Batman explained, remembering his first encounter with the child.

"Does everyone understand?" Black Canary asked.

Sounds of agreement came from the others.

"Good. Meeting adjourned."

PQ turned onto her back, choosing to stare at the ceiling rather than the floor.

She noticed that she was at her fort instead of the Cave, and remembered a half-attempt sleepy memory where she poofed home.

She snuggled into her blanket in the darkness of her room, enjoying the silence. Not just the absence of noise, but the absence of sight too. She took it in.

She let out a small sigh as she realized Christmas was tomorrow. She hoped that the gifts she'd got for everyone were good enough. She herself hadn't asked for anything, because for once, she was just satisfied with where she was.

She even grabbed one for Blake. She'd take it to her at some point tomorrow.

PQ's thoughts were interrupted and she let out a small squeak as Max jumped on the bed. PQ lifted the blanket and allowed Max entrance under

The pup positioned herself right next to PQ, and released a sound of content.  
"Merry Christmas Eve, Max," the girl said, letting the silence lull her back to sleep.

xXx

Christmas had gone swell. So far everyone had lived the gifts PQ had given them.

She got Dick some more chalk for the bars in the Cave, Wally a new science kit (she'd actually been there when he'd blown up his last one), Artemis a locket (she'd told PQ she'd wanted one forever), Connor these really cool contacts she'd created (more like asked me for) that corrected his vision so he could fully see through stuff, Megan got the secret unreleased season two of Hello Megan, she'd given Zatanna her dad's bow tie (which took a very long conversation with one Dr. Fate), Raquel a record player (she collected vinyls), and Kaldur a set of classic books, including (but not limited to) War and Peace, To Kill A Mockingbird, Pride and Prejudice, and Of Mice and Men.

She'd gotten more hugs and fist bumps than she could count.

That was four days ago.

Tomorrow would be New Years Eve, and she was still having trouble deciding which fireworks and foods to bring, since it was a BYOF (bring your own fireworks) deal.

She couldn't decide between the logos of the superheroes or cool shapes. Then she couldn't decide between brownies and fruit.

"Wait," PQ turned to Max, who immediately started wagging her small tail, "Why don't I just bring all of it?"

With a grin, she went in search of a small bag to fit everything in, before dropping it off at the Cave, knowing she'd forget it otherwise.

"Two-thousand-thirteen, here I come!"

xXx

 **Hey guys!**  
 **Happy belated Chrimas! I hope your holiday was great.**  
 **Okay so since the show takes place in 2 k10** **I had to move the New Year back a few years? Sorry. But yeah this is super late and stuff but I've been busy with finals and Chrimas shopping and it's been ugly. But everything's good now.**  
 **I'll see you guys next year. Btw Happy New Year!**


	10. PQ kills oven

**Holy futz is this late. I've seriously been trying to post since March, promise. I just never got around to it. And now it's almost one in the morning, and I'm at a hotel, so I figured, "Why the futz not?" Lucky for you noobs, I've already started the next chap, and it should be coming out soon so just yeah. I'm gonna try to be more consistent I promise. Thanks to all who've been reviewing and following and favoriting even though I suck at updating on time. :0)**

 **~holyfutzabreakline~**

"I don't get it," Wally said, staring up at PQ from the grass. "You've been here a really long time, and I've never heard you even talk about getting home."

"Well," PQ said from her place on the fence, "who says I wanna go home?"

"Wally has a point," Dick, who was sitting next to her, added. "Don't you miss your universe at all?"

"Not really. I mean, I'm basically living the dream here," she stood up and jumped over Dick to walk down the fence. "I've got a nice house, freedom to do as I please, and the coolest friends ever. I've never felt better, to be honest."

"Yeah, about that, how'd you even get here?" Artemis asked, from her seat beside Wally.

They were at the park behind PQ's fort, enjoying the small breeze as slowly but surely, even though it was only mid-May, summer began its return.

PQ sighed, squatting on the fence, "Alright, story time," she stated. "Maddie, cue lights!"

Everything dimmed, despite the fact it was midday, and they were outside. A lone light shown down on PQ.

"How does she do that?" Megan asked Connor, who just shrugged.

"It was a dark and stormy-"

"Nope. The real story," Artemis said.

PQ groaned, "You're no fun."

She clapped her hands and all the lights came back up.

"No, seriously. How do you do that?" Megan asked her.

"Look, the story of how I got here is not all that great, and I don't wanna hear any upsetness-"

"Not a word," Connor interjected.

"-None. I don't wanna see it. Agreed?"

"Agreed," they all replied.

She exhaled, "Okay, so here's what happened. Around a year ago, I was at this museum on a field trip. I was ahead in grades, as you all know, so I was a main target for bullies. There were these three girls, I called them the triangle of doom, and they'd push me around, call me names, all that jazz. So as we were leaving the museum, they called me over. They started pushing me around and stuff, and eventually I was backed up against the railing. I thought Sandra- that was the worst one out of the group- was gonna punch me or something stupid like that, but nah, because my friend Daggie told them to stop. Lucky me, I didn't get punched. Instead, she called Daggie a lesbo, which wasn't untrue, just wasn't true in the way it was implied. And then she pushed me. Full force. I fell over the railing, did I tell you guys that it was on a cliffside? Really pretty, beautiful to look at. Not so fun when you're falling. Daggie reached out, to grab my hand, and missed by a mile. Sad day."

 _There were things PQ had never known about falling. Time really did slow down. She didn't know that she'd already have accepted she would die. She hoped she wouldn't be an angry ghost. A feeling of peace set in. Just a kinda "Oh, okay." feeling. She gave a small smile, her eyes locking with Daggie._

 _Time sped up, and she hit the water, letting it pull her downstream._

"PQ?" Wally's voice snapped her back.

"Right, sorry. There were a ton of rocks and dirt got in my eyes and gross salty water got in my mouth. I managed to find a tree branch. I used it to pull myself out of the water, like I'd done at the pool so many times. I coughed up a lotta water, and then when I breathed in, the world kinda tilted sideways? I woke up here," she finished, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

"Dude, that's rough," Wally was the first to reply.

"Yeah, not really what I was expecting," said Dick. "I figured that it would be like you built some kind of crazy machine and it blew up, landing you here, ya know?"

"Yeah, no, I was expecting something like that too, since you have like a genius brain and all," Artemis agreed.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," PQ scoffed, hopping off the fence.

And that's when she noticed the smoke trailing out of her fort.

"Oh noOOO!" PQ yelled as she took off towards the house, ignoring the team calling her name.

She tore through the barrier of vines surrounding her house and for a second, stopped. There were no flames, just smoke.

She ran inside, and found that most of her house was still intact. However, her oven was completely destroyed, a small fire in the area. She grabbed some water from the sink and quickly put it out, before dropping to her knees.

"My oven! My beautiful oven!" she cried, although she was actually pretty relieved at how small the fire had been.

Meanwhile, Max was barking her lungs out at PQ's sudden frenzy of excitement.

"Max, it's gone! Now we're going to have to eat nonperishables!" PQ wailed in horror, hugging the poor dog close.

"Well, you probably don't care because you're a dog, and you eat dog food, but it's important to me."

Wally finally got there, and stared at the scene before him, sorting out what he should say.

"You're oven is kinda broken," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Smooth, Baywatch, I'm sure she hadn't noticed," Artemis said, coming up behind him.

"But why did it catch on fire?" Zatanna asked.

"I don't know... I probably forgot to turn off the stove or something."

"Dude, that's kinda dangerous," Robin said.

"Yeah, I know, you Dick," PQ replied with a grin, enjoying the flash of panic on his face.

"Oh ha, ha, very funny."

"Ooh…" Raquel walked over to the counter, leaning against it.

Megan and Connor arrived last.

"Oh no! Your oven!" Megan cried.

"I know!" PQ wailed.

"You know we have an oven at the cave right?" Connor asked.

PQ huffed, "Yeah, but it's not the same."

Everyone stood for a second, unsure what to do.

Do... Do you want me to take care of the oven? I can put it in the dumpster out back.

"No, no. It needs a proper burial," PQ replied, standing up. "Connor, come and pick this up, Robin, disconnect it from the wall, and all of you meet me out back in twenty seconds."

When they got out back, they found PQ next to a large hole.

"Put it in there," she pointed.

Then she took her body and slammed it into the dirt pile, sending most of it into the hole. What didn't go in, I took care of.

PQ stood up, having changed her clothes to black.

"We gather here today to celebrate the life of a wonderful comrade, who died in the line of fire. Literally. Now, I didn't know this oven for very long, but we had some amazing times. Like the one where I made pasta salad, or the one where I made freezer pizza. Nothing will ever be quite the same as my first oven. I will miss you. A moment of silence for the oven, please," PQ said, bowing her head.

A moment later, PQ picked her head up, "Thank you."

That was a stirring eulogy.

"You really think?"

Yeah. It's what the oven would've wanted.

"Good."

She turned to the group, having changed back into her blue sweats, "I think that was enough excitement for one day, so lets go do something. Like see a movie. Or watch a movie. Have any of you ever seen Monster Squad?"

She got several no's.

"Alright, let's go watch Monster Squad. Yes, Monster Squad. The Squad for Monsters. Yes of course. Yes to the Monster, yes to the Squad. I have a squad now. They're pretty neat," PQ continued babbling nonsense quietly, but just loud enough for everyone to hear.

They glanced at each other and shrugged, before following her in.

Halfway through the movie, she remembered she had homework. She was making the base for her project for science tonight, along with filling out a brain page for English.

Brain pages were where you put ideas for an end of the year project. Or any project at that.

So she was working on one, and beginning another.

She moved from where she was comfortably wedged between Wally and Dick, stood up, catching the team's attention. She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry guys. I have homework that needs to get done. By tomorrow. So I'm gonna go work on that, drinks are in the fridge, finish the movie and then come and tell me and I'll set you guys up with a load of movies that you probably haven't seen and definitely need to watch," she said, before starting to her room.

"Oh! I forgot. Drinks are in the fridge!" she said, forgetting she'd already said it.

"Oh man."

Yeah.

The movie finished, and when they knocked on PQ's door, cracking it open, they saw her sitting at her desk, papers scattered everywhere and pencil in her hand as she almost glared at the papers below.

The team had never seen her so serious or focused.

Her hand shot up, startling the lot of them, pointing at a pile of movies by the door.

They grabbed them (there were about ten) when PQ's voice stopped them, serious and monotone.

"I expect those back, and in pretty much the same condition they are now."

She got agreements and they left.

She continued on her homework until she heard her phone buzz, hours later.

OMGBREAK

PQ paced nervously in the Cave. She really shouldn't be here, she had loads on top of loads of things she needed to get done, what with end of the year projects to complete and exams to study for. She couldn't believe how easily she'd forgotten about exams. She had to take twelve, one for each class. The only exams she didn't have to take were for her electives, Choir and Theatre. But Wally told her she'd want to see this. So of course she'd dropped everything.

"I know where I should be, Mads, but maybe it's serious."

She was officially thirteen now, having let her birthday go by unnoticed, not wanting to make anyone do anything strenuous for her sake. She'd bought a cheesecake in celebration.

"Recognized, Aqualad, B01," the computer began, rattling off all the teams names. She rushed to the hanger to meet them.

PQ paused at first, not able to comprehend really what was happening. Then she caught on, and, forgetting everything for a minute, started laughing. No scratch that. She guffawed.

Wiping a tear, she asked, "Klarion?"

The looks on the team's face sent her into another fit. This lasted for about five minutes.

When she finally got ahold of herself, she looked at the team.

Genderswapped. Someone was reading too many fanfictions.

"Definitely."

She examined the team, making deductions here and there.

"Rob and KF are hot," she said, causing the boys turned girls to blush.

"Megan?"

She/he turned towards her, "Hm?"

"Why don't you just change back into a girl? You're a martian," she asked curiously amused.

"Well I tried, but every time I try to change back into me, I just become more... manly," she/he explained.

PQ realized something. An important plot point that she had a chance to be a part of.

"Well, first, you'd look really nice with short hair, I realize. Second, have you tried turning into a boy?"

"No, why would I-?"

"Obviously you don't know what genderswapped means. Try it," she encouraged.

Hesitantly, she/he morphed into Megan, her hair just a wee bit shorter than normal, stopping at her chin.

It wasn't all the way, but she figured that would come when she and Connor broke up.

But now wasn't the time for those thoughts.

"Mm you see? I know the ways around this!" PQ said before suddenly her face paled, realizing that she'd been here way longer than planned. "Now, I was just coming here to say hello but I really gotta get back to school because I have a lot of stuff to do in…

two, eight, twelve, eighteen hours! I love you guys! Take selfies. Tons. Byee!"

PQ poofed.

Around three in the morning, she finally had a pleasant list of ideas to mess around with.

She yawned, dragging herself over to her bed and plopping down.

She realized she was getting up in two hours.

She tried to go to sleep, but it just wasn't happening, she was too stressed about knowing her alarm would scare the crap out of her, just like it did every morning, but tonight it was really bothering her.

She didn't ever end up getting to sleep.

She slugged her way through the next day of school.

When she got home, she fell on the couch, muttering.

"Maddie, if people did this all the time, the zombie apocalypse would've started years ago."


	11. PQ does a lot

"NnnnnnnNNNNNGGGHH! This is so boring! Almost all the kids here are snots," PQ whined.

"Hey, no one said you had to be here, PQ," Blake shouted over the music, grabbing another brownie and shoving it into her mouth.

"Yeah, but this is an end of the school year party! I couldn't miss out!" PQ argued.

"Yeah, I know."

"Is that punch?" PQ asked, grabbing a cup.

"Don't drink that!" Blake smacked PQ's hand, earning an "ouch!" and a glare.

A guy walked up to them, leaning against the table, "Wow, is it hot in here, or is it just you in that dress?"

PQ stared down at her dress. It was purple, with flashes of a glowy orange towards the bottom, creating a sort of sunset look, with tennis shoes on her rather large feet. She remembered a time on her own Earth where her mom would fight her just to try to get her into heels, but she knew how PQ felt about her feet.

"Yeah I found the dress at Hot Topic a few weeks ago. Seemed appropriate," she shrugged, oblivious to the attempt at flirting.

"The what?" PQ couldn't hear over the music.

"Bug off, John," Blake came up behind PQ and slung an arm around her shoulder. "You can't flirt with this one, she's twelve."

"Thirteen," PQ corrected.

"Thirteen," Blake repeated.

"Oh," the guy, John said.

"Yeah. Now git," Blake hissed, motioning with her hand. She turned back to PQ, "Yo, when did you turn thirteen?"

"I don't know, like a month ago?" PQ shrugged.

"Oooh, no. Nuh, uh. Grab your crap, we're leaving." Blake grabbed a plate and stacked it with brownies.

"Where are we going?" PQ asked, picking up her purse.

Blake grabbed PQ's hand, "To celebrate."

The diner was nice. It was rather small, and there wasn't a lot of people. The place was fifties themed, and there was a jukebox in the corner.

A kind-looking old lady walked up to them, "Hey sugar, how're you doing?"

"Doing good, Marge. How's Tom?" Blake replied easily.

"Oh, the same. Crabby with a hint of old," she chuckled. "So what can I get for you sweetheart?"

"One big brownie for me, and one hot fudge double brownie sundae for my friend here," Blake gestured to PQ. "It's her birthday."

"Oh, well happy birthday dear! Have we met?"

"Probably not. I'm PQ," she grinned.

"Pee Cue? Wh-"

"No! Not Pee Cue, whydoeseveryonespellitlikethat? No, like the initials P, and Q," she explained.

"Oh, I see. Well, happy birthday, PQ," she smiled before setting off to the table adjacent to them.

They talked while they ate, and PQ filled Blake in on her life since the last time they texted each other, which was a week ago.

"Yeah, I'm usually just hanging around, binging shows here and there, trying to decide what to do in life, the usual," she finished.

"Mm, lucky me, I don't have to deal with any future stuff until the end of next year," Blake popped a cherry in her mouth.

"Wait, next year?" PQ asked.

"Well, yeah, I start sophomore in August," Blake responded easily.

"No way you're only a sophomore! You're like… sixteen!" PQ estimated.

"No, I'm fourteen. I'll be fifteen in July, though. And we'll come here to celebrate, just like we are now. Or were," Blake giggled.

PQ realized she was just kinda sucking on the spoon, and quickly pulled it out of her mouth.

"Yeah, plot twist. I'm a fast eater when it comes to delicious food. Bow chicka bow wow," PQ smirked at her pun.

"Bow chicka bow wow?"

"Mhm, it's like 'That's what she said', but more subtle," PQ explained.

"Oh."

"I got it from an old web series I used to watch."*

"I see," Blake nodded.

"Anyways, we should probably get going, it's kinda late," PQ started digging in her purse.

Blake put a hand out to stop her, "Ah, ah, ah, your birthday, I'm paying. Hey, Marge!"

Marge hurried over.

"Um, can you put this on my tab?" Blake asked, gesturing to the eaten deserts.

"Of course. See you next week!" Marge waved them off.

They stepped out into the cool night air.

"Alright, this way," Blake gestured for PQ to follow her.

They walked briskly, keeping a fast pace.

"Woah, slow down, dude. What's the rush?" PQ asked, stumbling as she tried to keep pace with Blake.

"It's not safe to be walking by yourself at night, even here in Metropolis," Blake responded, picking up speed.

"No, it really isn't," a deep voice said behind them.

PQ huffed before turning around, facing a man who was slightly taller than her, "Hello."

The man seemed taken aback, and he paused for a minute before continuing, "'Hello'? That's it? I'm about to rob you, and all you say is 'hello'?"

"You're about to rob us? Dude, we're both barely teens," PQ responded, Blake turning around to give PQ a glare that obviously meant she should shut up.

"So? I rob who I want!" the guy claimed, his voice going a little higher.

"Oh, you didn't get it. Lemme try again, and break it down for you. We are small and have no jobs. We're broke af, my guy," PQ put her hands on her hips, looking the man straight in the eye.

The man stopped and considered this.

"Yeah, so I'm gonna let this go, and we're gonna go home. Nice doin business with you," PQ spun herself and Blake around and began walking.

"Wait! I didn't say you could go!" the guy called after them.

"You didn't say we have to stay either!" PQ called over her shoulder, noticing that Blake was a little rigid next to her.

"Well, you do!" he ran in front of them.

"Why?" PQ asked, Blake gave her an incredulous look.

"Why? Why? Because! I'm robbing you!" he got slightly louder.

PQ nudged Blake, and after rolling her eyes, Blake scoffed, relaxing ever so slightly, "And a brilliant job you're doing there. You've obviously got our nonexistent money in your hands now," she deadpanned.

"Oh, come on, please? This is my first time," the guy deflated.

"How about, instead of trying to rob us, you go buy a shake down at the diner?" PQ suggested. "It'll probably go better than this did."

The guy sighed, "No, you're right. I'm horrible at this. I'm just gonna go, you two keep safe, I guess."

He turned to go.

"Ah, well, he seemed nice," PQ decided, watching his retreating form.

"What. In the holy hell. Just happened?!" Blake shouted.

"I'll explain later. I know a shortcut to your house. Never try that if I'm not with you, got it?" PQ said, grabbing her hand and looking both ways before beginning to run across the street.

"Wait, why do you know a shortcut to my house?" Blake asked as they headed towards a wall.

"Hey Mads?"

"PQ?"

"Get ready."

"PQ, what are we-"

"Oh, gosh, this is gonna be so cool!" With one final burst, PQ threw herself and Blake at the wall, ignoring Blake's squeak.

Blake's eyes closed, waiting for the approaching wall.

Surprisingly, nothing came, and when she opened her eyes, she was outside of her apartment door.

PQ let go of her hand, and crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently, "Well, are you gonna unlock the door or what?"

Blake just stared for a minute before blinking and reaching into her pocket and pulling out the silver key, sliding it into the lock.

PQ peered into the home, taking note of the kitchen. It was violent red and brown. It was pretty out there, compared to the rest of the apartment, which was beige mostly.

PQ stepped in, "Hm, nice crib."

"Eh. It's kinda small," Blake shrugged. "So like are you magic?"

"What?"

"Well, we just went from one point in town to the hallway next to my apartment," she explained slowly as she closed the door, locking it with an audible 'click'. "So you're magic, right?"

"Nah." PQ sat on the couch. "I'm just friends with the narrator."

"With who?"

"The narrator. Of this story," she dug in the cushions, letting out a pleased hum as she found the remote to the television.

"Yeah, that didn't really clear it up," Blake said as she came around to sit on the couch.

PQ sighed, "So you know how there's books right?"

"Nope, I've never ever heard of a book ever," Blake deadpanned.

"And you know how in books, there's a person who describes everything that happens in the book in order to create a story, yes?"

"Yes?"

"Well, that's called a narrator. And I just happen to be friends with the narrator of this book, pretty much."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so I can ask her to do all kinds of stuff for me. She doesn't have to, but she's really nice so usually she does. Like if I wanted? I could say, 'I want to go to Paris super fast,' and then she'd say like, 'okay' and send me to Paris. Or like if I forgot my pencil, she can just make one appear in my hand like so," PQ demonstrated, the pencil appearing in her hand pretty much as she said it. "So no. I'm not magic. I'm just friends with the narrator."

The pencil disappeared.

Blake pondered over this for a minute.

"Yeah, okay, I guess that makes sense," she nodded.

"So you're not freaked or anything?"

"Nah. I think you should join the Justice League."

"Meh. They don't seem to like me very much, I think." PQ turned on the television.

"Oh. You've met them?" Blake asked, very casually, like she was asking if she took out the trash.

"Yeah. I think their partners are pretty cool," she replied as she flipped through channels.

"Partners?"

"Yeah, like Robin, Kid Flash, Red Arrow, you know, their partners," she explained, deciding to watch TMNT. It was the old movie from 2007.

"Oh! You mean their si-"

"-partners. They get really pissy if you call them sidekicks," PQ corrected.

"Mmm, I'll keep that in mind."

They sat in silence for a minute and then suddenly there was a large pain in PQ's eye.

She looked to see Blake shaking out her wrist as she swore under her breath.

"Dude!" PQ's hand moved to her eye, which she could feel swelling slightly. "Why?"

"Reflex," Blake replied coldly.

"Lies!"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me! Like that is literally one of the most excitingly cool things ever and you didn't even tell me? Super awesome powers are not one of those things that you hide from your friends!" Blake exploded, standing up.

"What? It's not exactly a conversation starter! 'Hey, I'm friends with the narrator and her name is Maddie and she transports me around everywhere I wanna go. What's your name?' Besides, this is only the second time we've hung out! You should feel lucky that I told you this soon!" PQ was standing now, too.

"But we've been texting for like seven months now! You could've told me in that time!" Blake pointed out.

"Yeah, but dude, people can track texts and listen in on cell phone calls and-"

"Right, right, I know. I know. I'm sorry, that was stupid, I shouldn't have punched you," Blake deflated. "Let me get you an ice pack."

She went into the kitchen.

PQ just sat down for a minute, the original pain in her eye calming to a nice throb.

Blake came up to her and pressed the pack to her eye, bringing a hiss out of PQ's mouth, which brought on an onslaught of apologies.

"Blake."

She was still fussing, hands moving around to try and help.

"Blake!"

That one got her attention.

"Shut up and sit down, you're blocking the television," PQ said softly.

Blake looked at a loss for a second and PQ rolled her eyes, "Look man, you've pretty much done all you can for this situation. So sit down and watch the television and we'll call it even okay?"

"Um, okay. Yeah, sure," Blake moved to sit next to her. PQ held up the pack to her eye.

"Do you want a soda? I want a soda," PQ stated. "You know, this place has a ton of cool Pop! flavors, but you know what? Sometimes all you need is a good old fashioned root beer," with that, two Barg's appeared. PQ offered one to Blake, who rolled her eyes at the girl's antics, but accepted the offered drink.

The rest of the night was pretty casual. They finished the movie, then, per request of Blake's tired parents, moved to her room, where they chatted late into the night.

"Sup nerds!" PQ hopped over the back of the couch and onto the cushions between Connor and Wally later on the next day.

"Playing Halo. About to win," Connor replied, not even looking to the girl.

Her eye was just a little purple now, and in a few days, it'd probably fade to yellow.

"Pft, nuh uh! I'm totally kicking his butt," Wally argued right before he got sniped.

"Sure, Wally. Sure," PQ replied sarcastically.

Wally turned to stick his tongue out at her, but paused and gaped when he saw her eye, automatically pausing the game.

"Hey, now. Don't be a sore loser, Wallman," Connor turned to look at Wally but paused. "What'd you do to your eye?"

"Meh, my friend slugged me," she chuckled.

"But why?" Wally asked. "And are you okay?"

"Yeah, no, I'm fine. She just got a little upset because I didn't tell her right away, but then she realized how stupid that was since this was only our second time hanging out and she wouldn't shut up about how sorry she was but it isn't that bad. Just looks bad, she's got a good hook."

"'Yeah, no?'" Wally asked.

"Tell her what?" Connor asked.

"Oh you know, narrator stuff," PQ shrugged.

"What? PQ, you can't just go around blurting that kinda stuff!" Wally chastised.

"What? Why not? It's not like it's gonna jeopardize you guys! And they are my powers. No one was complaining when Superman told Lois Lane about his powers!" PQ crossed her arms.

"But bad stuff happens-"

"To public heroes," PQ cut Wally off. "I am not a public hero. Heck, I'm not even a hero-hero. I'm just a person, no one knows about me 'cept y'all… well besides her… now."

Connor and Wally mulled over this for a minute.

"Yeah, I mean, she's got a point," Connor shrugged.

"See? And besides, I know not to tell people about you guys and your secret stuff. Every time someone does that in the comics the result is sucky. Like moded," PQ said, then winced at the reference to the future she'd made.

"Moded?" Connor asked.

"What?"

"You said 'moded,'" Wally told her.

"What? No I did not," then, thinking fast, she pulled out what was in her opinion, the best Star Wars reference to make. "These are not the droids you are looking for."

"What?"

"Oh! Hey, where's Robin?" PQ deflected.

"He's been on a mission with Batman all week. He won't answer anyone."

"Oh."

Then she promptly disappeared, leaving two boys on the couch to shrug and continue.

She found herself in front of Megan's door, and suddenly felt really nervous. She hadn't really made a connection with the Martian yet, and she really didn't want to mess it up.

She knocked, and heard a 'Come in!'

And there was the reason she'd come to the Cave. The Team's girls had decided to hang out in Megan's room, and they'd been kind enough to invite her.

"Hey, guys. How's it goin'?" PQ asked, coming in and squatting next to Zatanna.

They had a bunch of clipped magazine photos in the middle of the circle.

"Good, good. PQ, settle something for us wouldja?" Raquel looked at her. "Oh, hey, you got a little something on your-"

"My eye? Yeah. My friend punched me in the face yesterday 'cause I didn't tell her about being friends with the narrator, but it's fine. Wally already gave me the talk about dangers of letting people in on secrets so you guys don't have to. Anyways, what did you need me to settle?" PQ shrugged.

"Okay, so we're divided in half here. Zatanna and Artemis think it's Ryan Reynolds, but me and Raquel are absolutely positive Chris Pratt is the one," Megan told her.

"The one what?" PQ asked.

"The one who's cuter. So? What do you think?" Artemis asked.

The group stared at her, awaiting an answer. She blanched for a minute.

"PQ?"

She didn't know what to say. How do you explain it?

"Hey, are you okay?"

How do you explain that you're-

"Hello! Earth to PQ!"

"What?" PQ blinked, and Raquel was in front of her.

"You were gone for a while there," Artemis looked at her.

"Um, yeah. Sorry, I was… thinking," she plopped onto her bottom.

"Yeah, okay. Chris Pratt or Ryan Reynolds?" Artemis asked.

Just lie.

"Okay, um… Chris Pratt," she decided.

"Ha!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Okay, so now that that's settled, let's watch the movie!" Megan exclaimed, grabbing Jurassic World.

"Wait, so you guys were deciding what movie to watch based on which main guy was cuter?" PQ asked.

"Um, yeah, how else do you decide?" Zatanna asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe by which one has better content? Not that Jurassic World isn't a good movie, but like, there are better ways," PQ finished, not really sure where to go next.

"Right. Well, we like that method, soooo, we're just gonna go with it," Artemis replied.

It was fun. PQ poofed in her favorite movie night keepsake, which she'd found recently at Walmart, an ice chest filled with ice. Then proceeded to start a small ice fight while the movie ran.

It ended quickly, but afterwards, everyone was eating the ice, instead of just her.

She got the idea from a movie night at her friend's house, her first movie night actually, and it became a constant for movie nights in between them.

She went home afterwards, deciding she'd been very busy all day. Plus, it was summer, so she could nap all day if she wanted.

A week later, after Robin's mission that he'd yet to return from, her phone buzzed to life, effectively waking her up.

"Sup girl," PQ answered, not bothering to check the time.

"What? PQ, you have caller ID," Dick answered.

"Oooh, sorry, lemme try again," PQ cleared her throat.

"Sup boy," she answered.

"Right. Anyways, meet me at the yogurt shop on fifth-"

"Wait, fifth Central-City-fifth? Or fifth Gotham-fifth?" she asked.

"Where do you think?" Dick asked.

"Gotham?"

"Okay. So, meet me at the yogurt shop on fifth. It's called Menchies," he repeated slowly.

"Okay, right now?" PQ asked.

"Yes. Right now," Dick said before hanging up abruptly.

"Ch, bats."

She looked at the time and was surprised to find it was two in the morning.

She went to Gotham, appearing right in front of Menchies, yawning as she entered.

She spotted him at a booth in the corner, wearing his signature sunglasses.

"You do realize what time it is in Central, right?" she asked as she collapsed onto the seat.

"Yes, and that's why I chose this place. They serve coffee-flavored frozen yogurt, and I got one for you," he responded, gesturing to the cup in front of her.

"Quite the bruise you've got there," Dick commented.

"Yeah."

"Where'd you get it?"

"Meh, doesn't matter. So where've you been?" PQ asked.

"Recovering from my last mission."

"Ah."

"Okay, so I'm assuming that you probably knew that this was coming?" he stated, although it was phrased as a question.

"Erm, you'll have to be more specific," she responded.

"You knew about me leaving?" he asked.

"Oh, right. To find yourself and move out of Batman's shadow and stuff, right?" she responded.

"Yeah. That. But really, Bruce fired me. I got shot by Joker earlier this week, and I'm actually not supposed to be moving around yet, but I needed to get out. Technically, I'm not in the wrong, because when he fired me he kicked me out too, since I didn't wanna be his Robin anymore, you know?" he explained.

"Yeah, I know. But why am I here? Not that I'm not honored or anything but shouldn't like, Wally or Roy be here or something?" she asked.

"PQ, first, Roy's been MIA for a while now. He went off on a search to find his clone-"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that," she shrugged.

"-and secondly, I needed to make sure I was making the right decision here," he looked at her. "This is what I'm supposed to do, right?"

PQ paused for a second, then responded, "Yes. This is what you're supposed to do. You're gone for awhile, and I'm not gonna tell you what you do or what happens to you while you're gone, but when you come back, you're Nigh- er, more mature."

He breathed a sigh of relief, "Good. You wouldn't be able to tell me where I go, would you?"

"Nope. You've already talked with Clark?" she asked.

"Yeah, I talked to him before you got here."

"Good. Then you're ready to go," she finished her yogurt and began standing up.

"Wait! I need your help," he grabbed her wrist as she walked by.

"Oh. Okay, what do you need?" she sat next to him as opposed to her original seat across from him.

"I need a lift and… some financial help? I can't, erm, use Bruce's money anymore, and uh, you seem to have an infinite amount there," he mumbled, a little embarrassed.

"Oh. Yeah I forgot about that. Okay. So where am I taking you?" she asked, getting the feeling she already knew.

"Blüdhaven," he nodded.

"Motel or apartment?" she asked.

"Let's go with hotel."

"Oh yeah. That would probably be safer," she said, poofing them in front of a Hyatt.

They walked in, "Excuse me, Miss. One room please?" PQ asked politely.

"I'm sorry ma'am, you have to be above eighteen in order to stay here," the lady didn't seem apologetic.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I think you misheard me," PQ responded, sliding a grand amount of money across the counter. "One room, please?"

The lady stared, bewildered before turning to the computer, "Name?"

PQ looked at Dick expectantly.

"Um, Joe Whittaker, and that's W-H-I-T-T-A-K-E-R, ma'am," Dick told the lady.

She handed them a key card, "Okay, you'll be in room 343, and do you know how long you'll be staying?"

"No, ma'am," he replied.

"That's perfectly fine, enjoy your stay, and please don't break anything."

They went into the elevator, and PQ took him to his room, stuffing a large wad of cash into his hand, "Here. And I hope you find what you need, Joe Whittaker," PQ smiled.

"Thank you, PQ," he replied.

She started walking away, when she heard him call out, "Hey! Do you have any costume ideas?"

She turned to look at him, "Well, I really like black and blue."

And with that, she disappeared.

 *** The Web-Series is called Red vs Blue by Rooster Teeth, in case anyone was interested, and it's on Netflix and Youtube, so check it out.**

 **Oh, jesus. You have no idea how long I've been trying to get to this point. I've been trying to kick Robin out forever so that I can move on and expand the Team, which apparently doesn't happen until after Robin becomes Nightwing, and after Tula dies, according to Young Justice: Legacy.**

 **But I'm here, finally. If you have anything that you want to see next, like while people are looking for him, I have a plan but I'm completely open to suggestions.**

 **Thank you guys! See you next month, my dudes.**


	12. PQ is sad

"Go talk to her."

"What?"

"She said, 'Go. Talk. To. Her!"

"I didn't say it like that."

"Why me?"

"Because she came to you first, it's obvious she likes you more, Baywatch."

"Well, what's not to like?"

"Oh my god, if you don't-"

PQ sighed, catching the attention of Megan, Wally and Artemis.

Wally sighed, "Alright."

He approached her form at the table, nose deep in a crossword.

"Hey, PQ. How're you doing?" Wally asked softly, sliding into the chair across from her.

PQ shrugged.

"Well, you're doing a crossword, so probably not the best, huh?" he asked, nudging the book.

PQ nodded, closing the book, "Yeah. I don't know, I just miss him," she told him.

"We all do."

She knew she could go and visit him if she really wanted. She knew that was a thing.

"I think that's what makes it worse," she mumbled.

She knew where he was, but she knew she wasn't supposed to intrude yet. Because things needed to happen.

Even worse than that is she really doesn't know what needs to happen, but she knows that if she waits it out, it'll all fall in place.

"What makes it worse?" Wally asked.

"I just miss him and how he always butchers the English language and how whenever he gets upset I can watch him do awesome tricks in the gym and his creepy cackle and yeah," PQ said.

Wally was silent for a moment.

"Here. Come with me."

He led her into the training room.

"What's this?" she asked.

"I'm gonna teach you some self defense stuff, so we can spar!" Wally told her excitedly.

"I… don't know, Walls. I'm not much of a fighter," she told him.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" he pulled her onto the floor.

For the next hour and a half, he showed her basic self-defense and then some, and she worked on them until they looked and felt decent enough to pass.

"Would you actually like to try it now?" Wally asked.

PQ wiped her forehead, feeling better already, "Yeah man, lezgo!"

They got into ready positions, and PQ started off with a roundhouse kick, which Wally blocked. She tried a punch next, and ended up on her back as Wally flipped her, a 'FAIL' hologram appearing next to her head.

"Oh crud, hey you okay?"

But PQ was giggling.

"Nah, I'm fine, man. Really though I probably could've avoided that," she said, sitting up and getting back into position. "Let's try again!"

It went like that for the next hour, but the longer they went on, the longer PQ lasted, until eventually, she decided to try something new, and swiped his legs out from under him.

"WOOH!" she exclaimed in victory. "I finally got y- oof!"

Wally yanked her down next to him.

"Ha, never celebrate too early, young grasshopper," he teased.

"Oh, boo. I beat you first," she sat up.

"Oh yeah? So what does that make this? Wally one-seventy-two, PQ one?" he smirked.

Actually, Wally only won ninety-eight.

"Maddie says you only won ninety-eight, so suck it," she made an obscene gesture, much to Wally's shock, but he recovered.

"I still have way more than you," he pouted.

She offered him a hand, which he accepted.

"Maybe next time we'll invite Artemis?" she asked.

"Next time? What happened to 'I'm not much of a fighter'?" he mocked, earning a smack on the shoulder.

"That was PQ of three hours ago. This is present PQ, duh," she said as they walked into the kitchen.

She was really sweaty and probably needed a shower, but she felt better, nonetheless.

The Team had looked for Dick, don't get her wrong, they just didn't find him because he didn't want to be found, and PQ was covering him. They'd given up yesterday, realizing that he would come back when he was ready.

That night, she woke up with a shadow near her bed.

"Aw man, I must still be asleep if there are ghosts in my room, oh well, more fun for me," she jumped out of her bed and immediately started floating, "Wooooooo!"

"What are you doing?" a sharp voice asked. Well, more commanded.

"Wait, I'd know that annoyingly gravelly yet demanding voice anywhere. Sup Bats," she said, before pausing in midair, "Wait, does this mean that I'm not dreaming?"

A short nod.

"Oh." She let out a yelp, hitting the floor. "So like do you usually hang out at the edges of people's beds at night? Or am I just that lucky?"

"I came to ask some questions," he told her.

"Oh, well then shoot," she shrugged, still on the floor.

"Do you know where Dick is?" Batman asked, but once again, it was more like a command.

"No," she lied, heart pounding through her chest.

"You were with him at his last known location," he pointed out.

"Wait really?" she sat up, looking at him in pretend shock. There was seriously no way that he couldn't hear it.

"Yes."

"Wow, that… actually makes me feel like ten times better that he chose to hang with me last," she muttered, realizing that I was narrating her thoughts, making them way more dramatic than she they actually were.

But what about suspense?

PQ used all of her willpower not to answer.

"On the security cameras you two disappeared together. Where did you go?" Once again, a demand.

"To this cool waterfall place. I don't know where, because I just wanted to go to a waterfall, you'd have to ask Mads where she dropped us," she shrugged.

"Where did you go after."

"We just hung out at my house for awhile until he said he had to go. I'd assumed that he'd meant to your house," the lies were coming easier now and her heart was less jumpy in her chest.

She guessed Batman had all the information he needed, because he left.

"Shall we do this again next Thursday?" she called after him, before an idea bursted into her head.

"Wait! Bats!" she got up and ran to where he was getting into his batmobile, "Do you just want me to zap you home? It's a long time from here to Gotham."

She didn't wait for an answer, she touched the car, zapped them all into the Batcave.

"Night dude," she offered a peace sign and then went back to her room, dropping on the bed with a groan.

"He probably set up cameras in here while I was sleeping," she whined. "Now I gotta dismantle them!"

You know I could do that right?

"Yeah, I know. But if you do it then I don't get to complain about it."

Um, sure.

"Ugh this is gonna suuuck," she singsonged. "And, by the way, there is no need for suspense. It probably makes me worry more than our targeted audience."

PQ, go back to sleep, it's one in the morning.

"Good idea."

In the following weeks, she joined in on whatever sparring sessions she wasn't too late to attend, from training with Black Canary (who'd been surprised and a little apprehensive to have PQ participate at first) to settling arguments (simply because she enjoyed using it as a deal breaker). She continued to get better, and during the last session she'd participated in, Black Canary had even allowed them all to use powers.

PQ's favorite moment during that one had been while she was sparring with Megan. She decided that she would get the drop on her by literally dropping from the rafters onto her.

She doesn't think she'd ever regretted a decision as much as she had this one. She'd actually managed to only bruise up her side, but pretty much ended the session because she'd given Dinah a heart attack.

"Boo, you're just upset 'cause I was winning and I'm still a newbie," she'd teased.

She'd actually gotten Megan to the ground, so the match was over, but still.

As if reading her mind (which wasn't an impossibility) Megan told her, "But you'd already won, sweetie."

"I know, but still. I could've kept going," she ended up going into the kitchen to grab a bottle of Sunny D.

"Sure, PQ," Artemis said, raising an eyebrow at the small limp PQ had going on.

"I am not limping! I'm simply showing my right leg a little love," she huffed.

"You're left leg," Wally corrected her.

"Whatever! I'm just giving it some time off," she opened the Sunny D.

Connor snorted, following her example and grabbing one.

Everyone was silent for a little while. Not awkwardly silent, but companionably silent.

"Guys. I want donuts."

"PQ it's four in the afternoon," Wally groaned.

"Wait, are you… turning down food?" Artemis asked, feigning shock. "The world must be ending! Save the dogs!"

"Oh my god stop. I want donuts, but I didn't realize it until she said it, and then I also realized it's four pm and no donut places are open," Wally explained.

"Wrong!" PQ grabbed everyone's shoulders and dropped them in front of a Rise N' Shine.

"Okay, what's this place?" Artemis asked.

"For some reason, it's not very popular here, but they serve quality donuts and they're open til six. My treat," PQ responded, holding the door. "Ladies first!"

"Oh, why thank you!" Wally giggled as he walked through the door first. "What a gentleman you are!"

"Eh, I try."

They all went inside, and PQ ordered three dozen varieties, and six chocolate milks.

One dozen for Wally, and the rest for everyone else.

"Woah, these are really good," Wally said in between mouthfuls.

"Right? And it's like ten times cheaper than Krispy Kreme." She finished off her second donut.

"Hey, don't diss," Artemis said, fixing her with a pointed finger.

PQ put her hands up in surrender.

That night, PQ stood outside Dick's hotel room, wallet in hand.

It was somewhat, she guessed, magical. Except not really. She just had me take it and make it, well, bottomless.

She thought that would make it easier instead of her original plan to come once a month.

She stuck the note that read, "From your fave, PQ" onto the wallet, knocked, and then left.

She figured that would be easier for him, too.

 **So, hey. Long time, no see. This is late. BUT! But, I have an excuse! For once! I was working on another story that I'm writing. No, this new story will not have PQ in it (sorry not sorry) but I was just like "WOW THIS IS A GOOD IDEA" so I got to workin and I got so into it that I actually forgot to upload this one. That's right, just upload, because I'm trying not to procrastinate because that's not gonna fly in high school.**

 **Follow/Favorite and seriously Review like legit Reviews are 80% of my motivation :)**

 **Byee!**


	13. PQ and Blake mall trip together

**Okay so i just wanna say thanks right now because like i got lotsa reviews and im haaaaaappy.**

 **Also, a guest came on and told me that a part didn't make sense but I'm not sure if they're talking about the latest chap or like the entire story. But anyways i will try harder to make them easier to understand? K.**

 **Also, writers block sucks, so have some Blake and PQ stuff and what's this?**

 **A SURPRISE AT THE END**

 **You're welcome**

"Hey, good luck, and ring me when you're on your way back, yeah?" PQ told them. "I'll make something, like some good old mac and cheese, or some pie, oh! Watermelon! I can cut you guys a watermelon!"

The Team was going on a mission with Garth and Tula, whom she hadn't met yet, much to her realized disappointment.

"Sounds good, Peek. Look. You can chill in the Cave if you want to, I know you're iffy about that but like go ahead, just don't go into our rooms," Zatanna told her.

"Awesome! Thanks, Zee! See you guys!"

A chorus of "Bye!" came back, then the Bioship was gone.

If she wanted, she probably could've gone on the mission, just because she basically has the majority of the Team wrapped around her finger, but she figured she should wait. No way was she going to mess up a mission and face the wrath of Batman.

"Okay! Maddie, point me towards all the cool hiding spots!" PQ called out.

Nah.

"Whaddya mean 'nah'?"

I think you should find them. It'll make you feel better!

"Yeah, okay, maybe later."

She decided instead to call Blake.

"Um, hello?" a tired voice crackled through the phone.

"Hey, babe! Whatcha doin'?" PQ asked.

"Babe?"

"Yeah, um, unless you're uncomfortable with-"

"No, no, it's fine. I'm just a little surprised. Plus, I was sleeping, so I'm super tired," she replied.

"Oop, sorry, forgot about time zone differences. Anyways, I think I'm gonna be in town today, if you want to hang out!" PQ told her.

"Um, yeah, I'm all for that, I guess." PQ heard shuffling in the background.

"Cool, I'll pick you up in an hour?"

"Sure."

"Sweet, see you soon!"

With that, PQ hung up.

She zapped to Metropolis, deciding to chill on a tall rooftop and watch the city as she waited for the time to roll around.

PQ honestly didn't know what it was about rooftops that she enjoyed so much. She just knew that she loved the feeling of being up so high, and watching the people move below. There was always a nice breeze to lean into, and the sun felt nice on her face, unobscured by the tall buildings.

She stood at the edge, just enjoying herself, when she felt a presence next to her. She turned to see who it was.

"Oh, wow, you're much taller than they make you out to be," PQ breathed.

Standing next to her was none other than Superman himself.

He chuckled, "You think so?"

She nodded.

"Well, thank you. What're you doing up here?" he asked.

"Watching the city, it's really nice," she smiled, turning back to face said city.

"Yes, it is. That's what I really like about Metropolis," he spoke carefully.

"What're you doing up here?" she asked.

"Well, I was patrolling a minute ago, but I saw you standing up here, by yourself, close to the edge, so I thought I could help you reconsider," he said gently.

"Reconsider what?" she asked, shooting him a confused glance. Then, realization dawned, "Oh! Oh gosh, no, sir, that's… That's not what I'm up here for. I'm passing the time; me and a friend of mine are going to the mall in about half an hour, plus, I've only been here a year! It's not nearly time for me to go yet, there's so much to do! So much I haven't explored!"

"Oh, thank goodness... Wait, what do you mean you've only been here a year? You're a teen, aren't you?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah... We haven't met yet, huh? You avoid the Cave a lot. I'm PQ." She held out her hand for him to shake.

She saw something flicker in his eye as he took her hand, "Oh, well, nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"All good things, right?" she laughed.

"Sure," he responded.

There was a lull in the conversation.

"Okay! So, you should probably get back to patrol, right?" she asked.

"Oh! Yeah. I… I guess I'll see you around, PQ." And with that, he left.

"Well, that wasn't awkward at all," she muttered, pulling out her phone.

PQ checked the time, and found that she'd wasted a good ten minutes there, so she zapped into a nearby crowded area and began making her way to Blake's apartment.

She got there about fifteen minutes later, and knocked.

Blake answered the door, "Hey, Peek! You ready?"

PQ was stunned into silence. Blake looked amazing.

"PQ?"

"Oh! Um, yepperoni, my dude!" PQ fumbled, voice cracking. "By the way, you look really pretty."

"Aw, thanks, man. My mom took me shopping yesterday and bought me a bunch of makeup so I put it to good use," Blake grinned.

It wasn't just her makeup, she had the whole outfit, green vest, pink short sleeves, and blue jean capris. She looked stunning.

"You'll have to teach me how to do the winged eyeliner, because apparently that's super hard and somehow you've managed to nail it," PQ said, regaining her cool as Blake locked the door.

"But you never wear makeup?" Blake phrased it like a question, pausing in locking the door to shoot PQ a confused glance.

"True, but it might come in handy one day, if ya know what I mean." She waggled her eyebrows, pulling a guffaw out of Blake.

They walked together to the mall, easily weaving their way through the large crowd on the street, and talking about things that don't really matter.

"Why do we, as teenagers, go to the mall so much? What's so appealing about the mall? It's literally a buncha stores. We don't even go into half of them!" PQ pondered.

"...Good question."

"Plus! Most of the time we have no money! So we're just walking around in like two stores only looking at things we sort of want. Whoop de doo, what a blast," PQ scoffed. "And then we go wasting what money we do have in the food court, or not spending it at all because you have no self control and the minute you start spending you can't stop! What is this madness?"

"PQ, do you want to go somewhere that's not the mall?" Blake asked, smirking at PQ's erratic hand motions.

"Maybe. Movies?" she asked.

"Okay, sure. There's one in the mall, in case you change your mind," Blake chuckled.

"Good."

They settled on seeing Pacific Rim.

The theatre had ended up being chilly, so PQ loaned her sweater to Blake, who gladly accepted and quickly zipped herself.

Something about that had struck a chord with PQ, and she felt a huge swell of happiness for a brief second. As quickly as it came, though, it was gone, leaving PQ feeling confused.

"That. Was so. Laaaaaame!" PQ basically sung, covering her nerves and gliding out of the theatre. "Whose idea was that?"

"Yours," Blake nudged her with her shoulder.

"Don't lie to my face, Blake," PQ gasped, faking offense.

"No, really, you suggested it!"

"Well, if what you say is true, I think I'm gonna go and punch past me in the face," PQ stated.

Blake snorted, "Tell me if you ever get around to building a time machine."

"Ooh! Blake! You know where we should go?" PQ asked.

"Where?"

"Applebees."

"And why is that?" Blake questioned.

PQ gave her an incredulous look, "Food?"

"But there's food here!"

"Not good food," PQ countered.

"Okay, true, but why Applebees?"

"Because they play the Olympics there, and I'd really like to check out the gymnastics portion," PQ explained.

"But that won't start until later," Blake informed her.

"Oh. Well... Then let's keep ourselves busy until 'later,' and then go to Applebees, yeah?" PQ suggested, feeling confident.

"Alright, but I've gotta be home by ten."

"We won't be that late," PQ chuckled.

"Okay, I lied, it's two," PQ shrugged helplessly, gesturing to her phone screen, several hours later

They were exiting Six Flags after a day on all of the rides, having forgotten about getting to Applebees.

Blake smacked PQ on the arm, "Dude! My mom is going to murder me!"

"Ow! Alright! Just stay calm. Did you make sure your mom knew we were at Six Flags?" PQ asked.

"Yes, because I'm smart like that," Blake deadpanned.

"Hey, don't get snarky with me," PQ playfully scolded.

"PQ. I am four hours late. I think I have a right to be snarky."

"Maddie, do you think I could time travel?" she wondered.

"What?"

"Shh, I'm listening," she drew out 'listening' for about ten seconds. Why? Who knows.

PQ, time travel sounds risky.

"Yeah, so did teleporting. Besides, you're the narrator, make it not risky."

Good point.

"Jump us back to… Nine forty-five, please," PQ requested.

Alright.

"PQ, what're we doing?" Blake asked.

"Time travel."

"Sounds fun."

PQ shrugged and grabbed Blake's hand.

They both watched as time flew backwards all around them. The sun came just beyond the horizon, and stopped, leaving it at a fading light point. People came and people left. Six Flags' roller coasters flew backwards. Shops that closed reopened.

All in the span of fifteen seconds.

"Wow," Blake commented, breathless.

PQ nodded in agreement, "Thanks."

No problem.

PQ took them both right outside Blake's apartment.

"I had fun today," Blake smiled.

"Hey, same," PQ grinned.

"We should do this again before school starts," Blake suggested.

"Yeah, dude!"

There was a pause.

"Well! I'll see ya, Peek," Blake suddenly said, dislodging her hand from PQ's and moving to unlock her door.

"See ya, Blake!"

The door closed and PQ felt like she'd missed something important, but she couldn't quite pin down what it was. Her hand was tingling.

She went home, checked Max's food and water supply to make sure that she didn't need to refill the refillers(?).

Then she stood up straight, flipping on the kitchen light, "Max! I'm home!"

Her pitbull came barreling into the kitchen, and jumped on her.

"Hey, Max-" She scratched Max's ears, "-how was your day?"

She got a bark in response.

"Yeah?"

Max panted happily.

"Me too, girl. Me too. Hey, you wanna go on a trip?"

Her stubby tail started wagging even harder, if that was possible, and she let out a stream of barks.

"Great! I'm staying the night at the Cave. Why, you ask? Simply because I can," PQ grinned, grabbing some things and stuffing them into her overnight bag.

"Hey," PQ grabbed Max's face, forcing her to make eye contact, "no wasting on the floors, got it? Last time, I had to sweep and mop the entire training room, and Canary wouldn't let me use narrator magic."

Max started wagging her tail again.

"Good."

And with that, she zapped them both into the Cave. She went into the kitchen, fixed Max a bowl of water and a bowl of food, and went to lay in the living room.

She turned the television on, flipping through the movie stations. When Max came out of the kitchen, she sat upright somewhat, and patted the couch for Max to join her in watching Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed. She could almost quote it at this point.

Max was quickly asleep, snoring with the might of a giant.

"Hey Maddie?"

Yeah?

"You realize that I'm totally a Mary Sue, right?" PQ quietly asked, so not to disturb the dog.

Okay, explain how.

"Dude, I can time travel. I mean, I get that you're the narrator but like I can do anything. No limits. It's nice, but it's gotta be annoying."

Nah, because you're prone to mistakes.

"Like what?"

You're really annoying sometimes.

PQ hummed, then ended up following Max's example halfway through The Other Woman.

PQ woke up, feeling eyes boring into her. She kept her eyes closed though, and simply listened.

The other person was silent, which let PQ know it wasn't anyone on the Team, and it couldn't have been Batman because the eyes weren't searing, but they were close. The television was playing quietly in the background, but the person was rather indecisive apparently, as the stations continued to change.

She opened one eye, and almost fell off the couch in shock, which the kid sitting on the couch next to her pretty much immediately noticed.

"Batman told me not to mess with you," he said calmly, looking to the screen.

Her mind-to-mouth connection wasn't working, so when she'd tried to ask why, she instead mumbled something about tea and poofed into the kitchen, which was a bad idea.

Since she'd slept with her legs curled up beneath her all night, her legs were not ready for the sudden weight of her body, and she almost went down, knees immediately buckling. The only reason she hadn't fallen all the way was because of her ninja reflexes, which made her grab the counter with a loud _SLAM!_

"Did you die?" the boy in the living room asked.

"Maybe," she called back.

"Okay."

He's pretty blunt, she thought.

"Do you want a tea?" she asked.

He was silent for a couple minutes, "No."

"Coffee?"

"Hell no, coffee stunts your growth, and I'm short enough as it is."

"...Water?"

"Sure."

She rolled her eyes, grabbing a bottle out of the fridge to give to him.

She really woke up a couple seconds later when she realized Max was no longer on the couch.

"Oh crud," she blurted, sounding more dejected than worried.

"Hm?" the boy didn't even look at her.

"The dog is missing," she nudged the couch with her foot, trying to communicate that that's where she last saw her, and completely forgetting about her tea.

"You guys have a dog?" he asked, finally turning away from the television with an excited expression.

"I have a dog, and yeah, she was here when I went to sleep last night, but now she's up and left," she sighed.

"Do you want help?" he offered, already standing up.

"Sure, why not? How about you go that way, I'll go this way," she pointed and the boy took off.

"He has so much energy," she commented, chuckling as she started walking in the other direction.

However, there was apparently no need, because as soon as she took the first step, a call of, "I found her!" came back.

She walked over and found them both, the boy playing with the dog.

She cleared her throat, and even though she already knew the answer, "So I never got a name," she commented, leaning up against the wall as the brunette turned to her, standing up straight.

"Robin, but you already had one of those, and I don't want to start any crap, so you can call me JT," he said, having obviously rehearsed this many times, "except on missions."

"Okay, JT," she started, "my name is PQ, and if you want, you can take my dog on a walk. Otherwise she'll pee on the floor, and as a witness, Canary'll make you clean it up, too."

"I'd love to take your dog on a walk," he responded, not looking up from the belly rub he was giving Max.

"Her name is Max, and you don't need a leash. Just walk with her until she goes, and then call her name and she'll follow you back here," she smiled.

"Cool!" he stood up and took off, the dog immediately following.

PQ watched them go, and felt sadness already welling up in the pit of her stomach for events that had yet to happen.

 **OH SNAP**

 **GUESS WHAT**

 **I DID THAT**

 **TWAS TIME**

 **SORRY NOT SORRY**

 **I RAN OUT OF IDEAS AND THIS STORY WASNT GETTING WHERE I NEEDED IT TO**

 **AND ALSO**

 **I DIDNT ACTUALLY INCLUDE GARTH AND TULA AT ALL**

 **BECAUSE I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THEM**

 **BUT DONT WORRY BECAUSE IMMA DO SOME RESEARCH AND EVENTUALLY WE'LL GET A HANGOUT SCENE**

 **AND ALSO JT DIDNT CUSS TOO MUCH HERE WHICH IS REALLY OC IM SURE BUT LIKE DOGS MAKE PEOPLE HAPPY AND CUSSING IS MORE OF AN ANGRY THING SO DONT WORRY**

 **OKAY IVE TALKED TOO LONG AND THERE WASNT ENOUGH PUNCTUATION PLEASE REVIEW BYE**


	14. Captured Pt 1

"-the donut rolls up and asks the captain, 'Can I, pretty please, steer the ship?' The captain sighs, picks it up, and throws it overboard," PQ finished, grinning.

The Team, minus both Robins now, since Jason was on a mission with the Bat, just stared.

"It's an antijoke," she explained.

Artemis scoffed.

"Okay, tough room, but fine. I have another one," she informed them. "This guy realizes that he's super in love with his girlfriend, right? And so he decides that he's gonna marry her. He goes to the ring store, and finds his three favorite rings: the blue diamond, the green diamond, and the red diamond. He considers each one very carefully. 'Hm, the blue would be great because she loves the ocean… but! the green matches her eyes… But, oh my goodness, the red one. It's perfect.' So he buys it. A couple days later, they're walking down the pier together, and he decides that right here, is the perfect moment. So he bends down, and starts to pull out the ring, but he fumbles-"

"Oh no," Megan gasped.

"-and the ring falls into the ocean."

Sympathetic groans come from everyone. PQ grinned.

"He plays it off all cool, like he's tying his shoes, when the girlfriend reveals that they're going on a cruise. The guy rushes back to the ring store, but finds that the other two rings are gone. So they go on the cruise, and he's super grumpy because he can't believe he dropped the ring. What a nerd. Anyways, they're on the boat, and they're about to eat, and the waiter comes up-" she took on a super phony French accent- "'Eh, would ayou like ze shrimp, ze fish fillet, or ze loobster?' The man says, 'Whatever, I'll take the lobster.' So they bring it out, and and the waiter cuts it open, to show off the meat, of course, and guess what's inside."

"The ring," is the response she got from everyone except Connor and Zatanna, who just waited for the answer.

"The donut!"

It took everyone a second, but then annoyed groans filled the room, with the exception of Wally, who high-fived her with an exclamation of "Nice!"

"Okay, so, now that you guys have sat through my horrible connected joke, I'll get to the real reason I've come," PQ got up and went to the kitchen.

"So!" she started digging through the fridge. "I got tickets to go and see this new movie- oof- Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs two on the twenty-eighth, and I'd love for- hnnnnh! I'd love you guys to join me-crUD!"

The sound of several pans falling made it's way to the couch, followed by a quietly resigned, "I'm fine."

"Right. PQ, we'd love to join you, but me and Connor have been invited to the Kent's house for dinner that night. Sorry," Megan explained sheepishly.

"Hey," PQ popped up over the counter, elbows and all. "No problem Megs, you and Connie over there have fun. I hear Mrs. Kent's brownies are pretty great! And if you really love me, you'll definitely bring me some right?"

Megan giggled and Connor smirked, "Sure, Peek."

"Rad."

"PQ, may I ask what you're doing in there?" Kaldur inquired.

"I am trying to make a grilled cheese sandwich, but your kitchen doesn't seem to like me very much," PQ explained, returning to her task.

"I… see."

"Do you guys want one?" she asked.

Echoes of "Yes." came back and so she began the process of thirteen grilled cheeses (five for Wally).

Once everyone's was cooked, she passed them out and they all began digging in.

"Wow! PQ what did you put on this?" Zatanna asked, mouth full.

"Err, cheese? Mayo?" PQ responded.

"Mayo?" Connor asked, face scrunching in disgust, putting down his sandwich. "Mayo is nasty."

"But you did like the grilled cheese before you found out it had mayo?" Megan asked, elbowing him.

Connor thought about it and shrugged, "I guess I did."

He picked up the sandwich and continued.

Everyone sat in a comfortable silence for a while, munching along, until the computer announced the arrival of Batman and the new Robin.

When the kid walked in, Wally stood up, muttered about having to prepare for school and stalked off, an unreadable expression on his face. Artemis followed him, not even trying to be subtle. Megan looked at Connor. Even PQ could feel the anger coming off of him in waves. They both stood up and silently walked away, leaving only Kaldur, Zatanna, Raquel, and PQ.

"Sup, bitches," JT said, either super oblivious to the tension in the room, or uncaring. He hopped over the couch, plopping right between Zatanna and Raquel.

"Language, Robin," Batman growled, stalking past the teens to the meeting room.

"Hi, JT," PQ said, ignoring the tension.

"PQ, hey. You know where the TV remote is?" he asked, halfway searching from the couch.

"Yeah, I left it in the kitchen, but after all those pots and pans fell, I'm probably gonna need some assistance. Lend a guy a hand?" she made her way over to him and offered her hand to help him up.

"Sure," he accepted the hand.

They went into the kitchen and PQ lowered her voice, "Okay, so. You're partners with 'The World's Greatest Detective,' right?"

"Yup."

"So you can probably tell how wound up the team is about you being here instead of the other guy right?" she asked, picking up a couple pots and putting them in the cupboard.

"Yup."

"So do you think you could… tone it down a little? I don't want you to get mauled or whatever," she explained at the scandalized look on his face.

"Yeah, okay," he replied, beginning to finally help her instead of just leaning against the wall.

"Good."

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"You just did," PQ smirked.

"Ha, ha, very funny. But seriously, why aren't you upset?" he asked.

"Oh, well, I'm not exactly from this universe, and in my universe, you're all just comic book characters, right? You just happen to be one of my favorites," she offered him a cheeky smile.

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah. Look, they'll get over it soon, and then some more stuff will happen and life will pretty much be back to normal, you know? But, until then, you've just gotta simmer down some," PQ explained, putting up the last of the pots.

"I don't see the remote," JT pointed out, normal volume.

"Yeah, it's in the fridge, I just really needed some help cleaning up the pots and pans," she grinned.

"PQ! That's bullcrap!" JT responded, heading over to the fridge.

"Eh. Could've been worse. Could've been in the living room," she shrugged, grabbing a juice box and heading back over to the couch.

She heard JT groan behind her and giggled as she plopped down, immediately inserting herself into the conversation with Kaldur and Zatanna.

"Bro," she looked to Wally. "We're seniors!"

"Heck yeah we are! Up top!" Wally grinned.

"Do we have any classes together?" PQ asked.

"Dude, you've asked like three times. We only have Anatomy," he rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, I'm just so psyched! The hype is real!" she started bouncing.

"Okay, PQ, calm down just a little. I'm gonna go chill with Harley and James. Wanna come?" he offered.

"Erm… Okay, sure!"

"Cool," he started walking over there.

"Hey, James, Harley. Whatcha workin on?" PQ asked, plopping down at their table.

"Just refreshing what we learned last year. It'll probably apply to this year's studies too," Harley replied.

"PQ, why do you always carry so much stuff in your bag? It looks like it weighs a good fifty to sixty pounds!" James commented, glaring at the bag.

"Meh, I have a lot of stuff," PQ shrugged.

"No kidding," Wally laughed.

"So, seniors, now. Huh. Never thought I'd see the day," James said.

"Me neither. It seemed really far away, but now, here we are," Wally agreed.

"PQ, what're you gonna do after this year?" Harley asked.

"I'm probably gonna chill out for a year, then maybe start looking into colleges? I need a school break, just a short one," she told him.

It wasn't exactly a lie, seeing as she was taking a year off, but it wasn't because she needed a school break. PQ didn't think her mind was ready to handle not only the social situations in college, but also the work. She figured fifteen would at be a better time to jump into college than fourteen. Wally probably knew too, from the look he was giving her.

"So, bell's about to ring," she said, grabbing her stuff. "I'll see y'all around!"

She started to take a step, and promptly fell on her face.

James guffawed, Harley barely noticed. Wally tsked.

"See, PQ, this is what happens when you don't tie your shoes," he shrugged.

PQ struggled up, her backpack a heavy weight, and eventually made it, turned towards the table, and stuck out her tongue. She then took off to first period, ready to start her day.

Nothing quite like tripping to wake you up, huh?

"Shut up, Maddie."

"Wally," she tapped him in anatomy.

"Yes, PQ?" he turned to face her.

"Why does our school start so early?"

"Hm. Good question."

"The Team said they'd wait right?"

"Yes, PQ."

"So that means the party won't start til we get there?"

"Yep."

"So like, we would have time to stop and get popsicles?"

"Sure, if you want."

"Cool."

"Cool. Are you finished."

"...Yes."

"Good, because I think we're probably gonna need these notes."

"The syllabus notes?"

"No, Peek, the lab safety precautions and rules."

"Oh, you mean the same lab safety precautions and rules they've been using since seventh grade?"

"...Right."

"The cool kids have finally arrived!" PQ shouted as she and Wally poofed onto the beach.

Only to find that none of the team were there.

"They must be inside, I made quite the entrance last time," Wally explained.

They poofed inside, "The cool kids are finall- aaaand they aren't here," PQ sighed, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, "why do I even try?"

"That's what I did say. No suspicion. It's confirmed."

Writing technique PQ.

"Oh."

Wally sighed, wondering how he ever got used to this.

"Where could everyone be?" PQ asked.

"Maybe there was a mission," Wally pondered.

"Wouldn't your com buzz or something?" PQ pointed out.

"Good point."

"Right?"

"Why don't you text them?" Wally suggested.

"Good idea, glad I thought of it," PQ muttered, pulling out her cell.

"Who should I call?" she asked.

"Someone who's tech savvy, and probably on their phone the majority of the time…" Wally paused.

"Artemis," they said in unison.

They sat on the couch as the phone dialed, eventually leading up to-

"Hello?"

"Artemis! Hey! Where-?"

"Ha! Got you! Sorry, I can't get to the phone right now, so if you haven't hung up in rage, go ahead and leave a message."

PQ slammed the end call button.

"Voicemail?" Wally asked.

"Voicemail."

"Try Rocky," Wally shrugged.

"Okay. Sure."

She dialed the number.

"I can't get to the phone right now. Some are home, some are not. Leave a message tho-"

PQ ended the call with a loud, "Nope!"

"Zee?"

"Wally why aren't you calling anyone? You have a phone too, right?" she asked.

"Oh. Okay."

He phoned Zatanna and Megan, to no avail.

"Well, shoot. This sucks," PQ sighed as she sunk deeper into the couch. "You think they're in trouble?"

"Possibly. Where's Red Tornado?" Wally asked.

PQ pointed upwards, "In there, I'd assume."

She stood up and walked towards the bedrooms.

"Peek, where are you going?" Wally asked, staring up at the ceiling to figure out the best route into Red Tornado's room.

"Knocking."

"Oh."

She walked down the halls, knocking on each door she came past.

At the end of the hallway, she was shocked to find Red Tornado's dismantled body.

She stumbled back, breathing, "Wally."

Realizing it was only a mutter (and how that probably was a good thing, considering they could have an intruder on their hands) she took off running to the lounge. Wally was trying to jump on a ladder to make himself taller.

"Wally!" PQ exclaimed, panting.

"Hey, Peek? You find anybody?" Wally asked as he jumped again.

"Wally."

The teen looked at her for the first time since she came into the room, noticing how pale she looked.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

PQ glanced down the hallway, "Um…"

Wally climbed down the ladder, "Wow, this must've been something pretty interesting. It's got our resident blabbermouth speechless."

He didn't even get a defensive glare in response as she continued to stare down the hallway.

"Okay… Down the hall," Wally grabbed her arm.

PQ let herself be pulled as Wally stumbled upon Red Tornado's body.

"Oh. I see what you were all... broken up about," Wally joked, shooting her a grin.

She gave him an incredulous look.

"Oh, come on, Peek, lighten up. He's a robot. We just have to put him back together," he said, softer this time.

"Um. Okay. Yeah. But, think about this: possible intruders," she told him.

"Oh. Well, yeah, those can be downers. And we should probably fix Red back up so he can tell us what happened," he said.

"Oh, yeah. I can do that," PQ realized.

"You can?" Wally asked.

"Yeah? Narrator power?" she gave him an 'uh-duh' look.

When he turned back to the pile of parts that was Red Tornado, the robot had already been fixed.

"Hey, RT. You with us?" PQ asked.

The bot stood still.

PQ walked around to the back, opening the panel that led to the bots wires.

"Hm."

The wires were frayed and sparking.

"Walls, I think he's broken," PQ told him.

"Wow, I didn't notice," Wally replied.

"Well, crud. See now we got to find the Team, and work on your common sense," she tsked.

Wally gave a sarcastic huff. PQ thought for a moment.

"What about security footage?"

"Hey! Not a bad idea!" Wally responded.

They went to the training room and accessed the footage. The screen showed the rest of the team hanging out in the lounge.

 _"I can't believe Wally is making us wait for him," Artemis complained._

 _"Oh, you're just sour because you miss your boyfriend," Raquel replied, bringing several 'oooh's out of everyone, except Kaldur, who was much more interested in his book._

 _"It was just a kiss, guys. Come on," Artemis scoffed._

 _"Yeah, a kiss with tongue," Connor replied._

Artemis stood up as if to do something, when the screen fidgeted for a couple seconds. When it finally came back on, the team was gone.

PQ shut the screen off.

"So. Magic?" she asked.

Wally sighed, "Sure, 'magic.' And that probably means-"

"Klarion," PQ finished. "Man, where's the Justice League? You'd think they'd be all over this!"

"Oh, yeah, they're offworld at the moment," Wally responded.

"Right. How convenient. Okay," PQ sighed. "There's only one thing for us to do."

"Which is?"

PQ sighed again, grabbed Wally's hand and closed her eyes.

"Mads. Blüdhaven, please," PQ said.

"Blüdhaven? What're we gonna find in Blüdhaven?" Wally asked.

They arrived. Standing right behind-

"Dick?" Wally asked.

Dick startled, nearly falling off the roof. PQ quickly grabbed him.

"Hey."

"PQ? Wally? What are you guys doing here?" Dick, who was in his new Nightwing costume, asked.

Wally rounded on PQ and pointed an accusing finger, "You knew!"

PQ gave him an unimpressed look, "Comic. Book. Characters."

While Wally thought about that, PQ turned to Nightwing, who was patiently awaiting an answer, "So. Team's missing."

"Dude, I was barely gone three months; are you for real?" he asked incredulously.

"Heh, yeah. Today was mine and Wally's first day of school, so we missed it. Also, we suspect it might be Klarion? So we would like the help of the protege of the 'World's Greatest Detective' to figure out what he did with them."

Dick thought about this for a minute.

"Batman's offworld," PQ offered.

"I'm in, but we erase the security footage," he compromised.

"Deal."

She grabbed Wally, who was giving her a strange look, and Nightwing, and she took them to the Cave. Nightwing immediately got to work, as he was the best with magic after Zatanna, while Wally changed his look from a strange glance to a glare.

"Okay, what?" she turned to him.

"You knew! You knew where he was! You faked being sad about not being able to find him, but you knew! Why? What was the point?" Wally angrily exclaimed.

"Because things have to happen, Wally! What, you don't think knowing about what's going to happen and what won't is easy? It's not! It's stressful, watching you go into missions and wondering 'Is this the one where the next important thing happens?' Not being able to warn you guys because I'll screw up the timeline! You think that I wasn't upset about knowing where Dick was and not ever being able to tell you because he needed it? Not being able to see him so he could adjust better? It sucked! And you know what else sucks? Realizing that you left your first and only friend on another Earth and that she thinks you're dead, but here you are, living the dream! Everything you always wanted! It's not- it's… It's not great. This is stupid. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it wasn't my place yet. Alright? Alright," PQ sighed, slumping into a chair.

She ignored the stares she was earning from not one, but both of the boys in the room, instead focusing on the bottle of apple juice I'd so graciously given her.

"Peek…" Wally trailed off.

"It's done. You should drop it."

Dick slowly turned back to the computer and continued, sneaking glances at her over his shoulder every couple of minutes.

They sat in silence for a while, when the computer beeped.

"I managed to activate Rocket's tracker," Dick said.

PQ jumped up, excited and over her outburst, "Alright, where are they? Let's go get her!"

Dick and Wally exchanged glances, "Uh, PQ, I know you really want to come on this one, but… You're not ready yet. You are getting better, but you can't be in a combat situation yet," Wally explained sheepishly.

PQ's expression went blank for a second as she processed this. She realized they were right, and she'd probably do more harm than good.

"Um… Okay. Yeah. That's fine. Just, uh, text me when you get them okay?" PQ responded.

"Of course," Wally replied, quickly changing. "See you soon."

"Bye," PQ put up peace signs and poofed, choosing to go to Blake's house.

She quickly knocked on the door.

Blake pulled it open, "Finally! It's been- oh. Hey Peek! You're not the pizza man!"

PQ giggled, "Nah. Do you want to hang?"

"I can't right now, I'm on a date," she replied sympathetically.

"Oh! Hey look at you go!" PQ responded enthusiastically, despite the pit that had suddenly and unwelcomely opened in her stomach.

"Yeah, maybe tomorrow, okay?" Blake asked.

"I'm down with whatever! You text me, and… uh… yeah! I'll see you!" PQ gave her a thumbs up and started trekking home, stopping outside Blake's apartment complex to sit down and cry. She wasn't exactly sure why she was crying, but she was.

When she got there, her dog was excitedly shaking her stub-tail.

"Hey, fatty. First day of senior year and I've already got homework. It's stupid. Gotta make a parent siggie for the contracts and stuff. Also stupid."

Max hopped up on the couch and rested her head on PQ's knee.

"Aw, you're so sweet," PQ scratched behind her ears. "Know what's confusing? Feelings. I just found out Blake's got a new boyfriend. I don't know why, but I'm a little sad about it. Maybe I'm jealous. I should get me a boyfriend too, that'll probably make me feel better."

All the boys in your grade level are seventeen and eighteen. Near adults.

"Oh. Right. Well, there's always online dating."

NO.

"Alright! Geez, no need to yell."


	15. Captured Pt 2

**Yo, please read the author's note at the end. there's some important shizbiz in there :)**

"Mads, it's been a week," PQ noted as she finished her homework (and Wally's). "I still have no word from Dick or Wally, and worse, they aren't picking up on the comm."

Maybe they're still on rescue?

"Maybe they've kidnapped?" PQ mocked.

PQ we've been over this.

"Okay. Alright."

Good. Conversation ov-

"I'm going to find them."

-god dammit.

"Language, Mads. They need me!"

S i g h. I'm not going to be able to convince you not to?

"Nope."

Alright. Be careful.

"When am I not?"

…um.

"Yeah, don't answer that."

PQ grabbed her "essentials," which included: a purse that had her phone and wallet, two granola bars, an eight pack of batteries, a hamburglar mask, and a can of soda.

"To the team!" PQ shouted valiantly, putting on the hamburglar mask.

She was immediately teleported to a location she didn't recognize. She found the team, all floating in red suspension bubbles, unconscious.

"Bro, that's wicked."

"Yeah, pretty impressive, huh?" a scratchy voice behind her asked.

She whipped around, "Ah. Hi."

"Oh. You're not at all who I thought you were," he replied, shock lacing his tone. "I thought you were a new superbaby recruit. I don't think I've seen you before."

"Yeah. I'm kinda new," she replied, turning back to her friends.

"Hey! You can't turn your back to me!" the witch boy whined.

"And why not?" PQ countered. She heard Klarion splutter.

"Because I'm 'Chaos Personified?' How new are you?" Klarion pestered.

PQ shrugged.

"Hm, I guess you're right, doesn't really matter. I'm going to capture you anyways. Teekl!" he called.

PQ turned back around as the cat trotted in.

"Sic 'er."

PQ rolled her eyes as Teekl transformed into a rather large and vicious cat, "Maddie."

Teekl immediately changed back into a cat, and the confused look on his face was so adorable PQ almost felt pity.

Almost.

Meanwhile, the witch boy stared in shock, which quickly turned to anger, "How did you do that? No one is able to combat my magic! No one!"

PQ - again - shrugged, and tapped a bubble, immediately freeing Rocket. She tapped Rocket's prone form, and sent her back to the Cave.

Klarion let out an enraged scream and started hurtling red balls of magic at her, which all stopped about a foot in front of her and disintegrated, much to Klarion's increasing irritation.

"Why isn't it working? What kind of magic are you using that you're able to avoid my powers?" he screeched.

PQ gave him an unimpressed glance, "Freeze him… And the cat, for good measure."

Klarion's eyes grew wide for a second as he began to protest, but right as he opened his mouth, he was frozen.

PQ went around and freed everyone, sending them back to the Cave, then turned back to Klarion.

"I could leave him here. Doctor Fate would show up and eventually grab him right?" PQ asked.

Maybe.

"You're the narrator, Mads. Make a decision. Can I or can I not leave him?"

I wouldn't.

"Alright. Gimme a cat cage."

PQ put the paralyzed cat into the cage, grabbed Klarion carefully, and asked if Doctor Fate was on Earth.

He's not technically. He's in his dimension.

"Okay, if I go there will he take care of Klarion?"

Yeah, probably.

"Ugh, you're so indifferent it's annoying."

She went to Doctor Fate's zone.

"Um… Hello? Doctor Fate?" she called.

He came through a randomly appearing door, surprise in his eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Oh. I'm PQ. I heard you guys had a meeting about me a while back? I don't know what to do with-"

"You've brought Klarion to my realm?" he bellowed.

PQ hesitated, eyes growing wide at the tone. Then she regained her cool.

"Yeah, but he's frozen, so it's fine. He won't remember any of this," she reassured him.

"Hmm. Fate declares it so. It seems to like you very much."

"Huh, weird," PQ replied sarcastically.

"I will take care of Klarion. You shall release whatever spell you've placed on him in exactly eighteen minutes. Understood?" Fate said sharply.

"Yessir. Got it?"

Yeah.

"Good. Well, I'll be out of your hair now," PQ turned to leave.

"Wait!" his booming voice echoed throughout the room. "How did you combat his magic?"

"Narrator."

"Narrator?"

"Yes," PQ nodded.

"Explain," Fate demanded.

"I am friends with the narrator of this story. She lets me do whatever I want, as long as it's just, right Mads?"

Pretty much.

"...so yeah," PQ finished lamely.

Fate considered this for a minute.

"Okay, I'm gonna go. Bye," PQ said after a minute of awkward silence.

Fate grunted.

PQ went to the Cave to make sure the team was okay. She found them all sprawled on the ground of the lounge.

"Maddie! When I said to take them back to the Cave, I didn't mean drop them on the floor!"

Hey! Don't put this on me! Specification matters!

PQ groaned for twenty seconds, increasing in volume until she finished.

"Okay. Alright. Maddie, please take them to the Medbay."

She walked to the Medbay, and on the way she encountered JT.

"Oh! Hey, dude! What's happening?" PQ asked, putting up a hand to retrieve a high five.

"They set me up, that's what's fucking happening," JT moodily responded.

"Who?"

"Those assholes," at PQ's confused look he continued. "The Team. 'Ooh! JT! We're having a beach party on Monday! You should come!' I should've known it was a trick. They really don't like me, huh?" the boy said, slumping down against the wall.

PQ sat next to him, "No! No, that's not what happened. Klarion took them, and then I saved them, and now they're waiting in the Medbay for me to make sure they're all okay."

JT looked up at her, "Really?"

"Yeah. Come on, I need someone with Medical Expertise," she offered a hand to help him up.

They walked in companionable silence, PQ trailing a hand along the wall.

"Okay, but that mask," JT suddenly blurted.

"Oh right," she responded, putting the mask into her bag and pulling out a granola bar.

When they arrived, JT immediately got to work checking the team's vitals, but stopped short when he came to Nightwing.

"Who the hell is that?" he asked.

"Oh! Um. That's Nightwing. He used to be Robin, and when me and Wally found Red Tornado's body, and we watched the tapes, we- oh, crap. Hey, uh, you got this handled in here right?" PQ asked hesitantly.

"Sure? Where are you going?" he responded as he continued.

"To do things. I'll be back," she said, immediately poofing to where she'd left Red Tornado.

She went to where she'd found the frayed wires earlier and puzzled over them for about a minute and a half.

Why don't you just ask me to fix them, like you always do?

"Because, earlier when I did that, you didn't fix the body. I just assumed you don't know how. But since you do, I'm kind of upset because you didn't do it earlier, so I'm just gonna do it myself thank you very much."

Geez.

She stuck her hands into the alcove and started moving wires around, matching and taping with electrical tape, plugging some back in where they belong, until finally-

"PQ."

"Yooo! Red Tornado! Hey, how ya feeling?" PQ asked, standing up from her crouch.

"Not well. I am unable to move my left arm," he responded.

"Hm. Can you help me help you by guiding me through the wires and stuff? Because when I got here, they were all frayed," she crouched back down.

Red Tornado took her through all the steps until his left arm flexed, and then he thanked her.

"You've been down for over a week, because Wally and him said 'Oh, don't worry! We'll call you when we get them! Neener neener nee.' But they weren't able to and got themselves captured. But since I'd promised them I'd wait, I waited to save them. And you were inactive for a week, and I did Wally's homework for a week and pretended to be his mother when I called to tell them he'd be absent and he owes me," PQ said.

Red Tornado looked at her for a minute.

"Okay, I'm going back to the Medbay to check on JT's progress, bye!" PQ waved and went to the Medbay.

"JT!" PQ said, causing the boy to yelp. "How are they?"

"Jesus Christ, PQ! You gave me a heart attack!" he responded.

"Sorry," PQ responded cheekily.

"Anyways, they're all just unconscious, they'll be up sometime in the next hour," he reported.

"Neat," PQ plopped herself into a chair by the door.

"What're you doing now?" JT asked.

"I am waiting for them to wake up," PQ responded slowly.

"It could be an hour!"

"Worth the wait."

JT pondered over this for a minute, before plopping down into the seat next to her.

PQ pulled out a deck of cards, "You ever played Speed?"

"No, how do you play?"

They moved to the floor and PQ began teaching JT.

The Team woke up gradually, one at a time. It was Dick first.

"Hey, Nightwing. How're you feeling?" PQ said, calling timeout on her and JT's current round of Speed.

"Hey, I'm stumped anyways," the younger boy replied.

This caused Nightwing to turn his attention towards the boy.

"Who's that?" he asked, voice dry from disuse.

PQ grabbed him a cup of water.

"JT, at your service. But not really. I'm Robin," he said.

Dick stared at him for a minute in shock, before doubling over in laughter.

"I'm- I'm sorry, you're just- just so small!" he offered in explanation before dissolving into giggles again.

"Bro, I don't know what you're talking about, you were smaller than him not even a year ago," PQ smirked as Dick's laughter came to a sudden halt.

She shoved the water cup into his hands. He downed it in one go.

"Okay, Mr. PQ-You're-Not-Ready-For-This. I believe you and Mr. We'll-call-you owe me an apology," PQ said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"For what?"

"For going and getting yourselves captured and leaving me to wait for a text all week. And then for making me have to come and save your behinds. I personally think that was the rudest thing you've ever done," PQ responded easily.

Nightwing stared at her for a moment, and then sighed, "Sorry."

"Better. Do you want to stay? Or do you want me to take you back to Blüdhaven?" she asked.

"Um… I'll stay," he said, looking at the sleeping teens around him.

"Cool! If JT loses this round of Speed, you can take his spot!" PQ smiled, plopping back down on the floor.

"Hey! I'm gonna kick your ass this round, bro. Just you wait," JT replied.

PQ rolled her eyes, "Language."

JT lost, and right as Dick was taking his spot, Wally woke up. PQ told him how she'd been keeping up with his school work for him and how he owed her. He was followed shortly by Artemis and Megan, who were both angry and overjoyed about how Dick was back. Megan complimented his new costume.

PQ changed the card game from Speed to Egyptian Rat Screw.

Superboy and Rocket woke up next, and while PQ had been expecting him to punch a wall, he didn't. He just pulled Dick into a bone-crushing hug. Rocket told him how fine he looked with his new outfit. They joined in on the card game and waited and waited some more. Zatanna woke up next, and she slapped Dick on the back of his head before hugging him.

Since there was now nine people in the game, things were heating up. PQ had to pull out a second deck. Hands were being slapped, people were yelling in rage, and those who were out (JT and Megan) we egging the ones who were in on.

Finally, Kaldur woke up, and he gave Dick the 'bro hug' Dick had taught him so many years ago and saying, "It is good to have you back, my friend."

Since everyone was awake, they took the game out of the Medbay and into the lounge, and ended up having the first real team sleepover in three months.

PQ had never been more happy than she was that night.

 **GUYS I DID A TWO PARTER. I'M SORRY THIS WAS LATE, BUT RIGHT AS I WAS FINISHING IT UP ON THE DAY THAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO POST IT, I WAS LIKE 'BUT WHAT IF I TOOK THIS IN A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT DIRECTION.' SO I DID AND THEN I FORGOT THAT I COULD POST ONE BEFORE THE OTHER BUT WHATEVER. ITS TOO LATE PLUS NOW Y'ALL GET THE LUXURY OF TWO CHAPS IN ONE DAY. I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT THIS STORY HAS BEEN GAINING RECENTLY BECAUSE LIKE A LOT OF PEOPLE ARE REVIEWING AND FAVORITING AND FOLLOWING AND EVERYTIME THAT HAPPENS MY HEART SWELLS. SO YES THANK YOU ALL AND I'LL SEE YOU AT THE END OF THIS MONTH WITH A SPOOPY CHAPTER.**

 **ALSO, THIS TAKES PLACE AT THE BEGINNING OF SEPTEMBER LOL K.**

 **also, in lower cases now cuz i need an opinion, i'm thinking of starting a group chat for fandoms? we'll be discussing pretty much everything superhero and possibly hamilton because i'm super trash, but yeah. so if you think that it would be a good idea, you should tell me in a review bc seriously the idea sounds super neat. okay i love you guys! byee!**


	16. Spoop

"PQ! Peek!" James yelled down the hallway.

PQ paused and waited for him to catch up, "Hey, man. How's it hanging?"

"Sit with me. At lunch," the boy replied breathlessly.

"Okay, sure, but also, that was barely fifty feet, the hallway ain't that long, friend," PQ poked him.

"I'm really out of shape," James defended in response.

They went through the lunchline, PQ finally able to get the extras she'd always wanted back in her universe, and plopped down at a vacant table.

"Okay, so, why did you ask me to sit with you? We sit together anyways, so it's not a problem, but I'm all curious," PQ explained.

"There's this new girl, name's Katie, and she looks so cool! She's in my PE class, and she has a tongue ring and pink hair, which is so against dress code, but no one's called her on it, which just seems unfair, thinking about it, but the teachers basically worship the ground she walks on! It's insane! I wanna be her friend," James rushed out.

"Um… Talk to her?" PQ replied.

She then yelped as an apple landed on her table.

She turned around, chucking the apple back, "Boy! Get that outta here."

The boy stood up and started walking to her table, "Wanna go?"

PQ stood up, "Come at me," she said, bringing her fists up.

The boy must've seen the fury in her stance or something, because he just slowly backed away.

PQ sat back down, "Dang straight."

James just looked on in awe.

"Anyways, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, the best way to become someone's friend is to approach them. Maybe with a note?" PQ suggested.

"Hmm," James pondered. "Good deal."

And that was it.

At the end of the day, PQ went to the Cave. The team was chilling in the lounge, now complete with both Robins, who'd actually been hitting it off really well, causing Wally to give him a chance.

"Sup Peek!" JT raced up to her and bumped her fist, PQ added a sound effect of, "boof".

"'Boof'?" JT questioned.

"Meh, it sounded right," PQ replied, heading into the kitchen to find Megan and Connor making out against the counter.

She slowly brought her hands up to make a makeshift bullhorn, "Get a room!"

Megan and Connor immediately broke apart, Megan turning scarlet while Connor shrugged.

"It's really not that bad."

PQ scoffed.

"Did they do it again?" Dick called from the living room.

"Yeah, and it's still just as gross," PQ called back. "I swear, you guys disgust me."

"You're just jealous because you don't have anyone to kiss," Connor responded, ruffling her hair as he left the kitchen.

Megan giggled, "Don't worry, PQ, you'll find a guy someday!"

Something about that statement made PQ uncomfortable, but before she could pinpoint it, the alarms started going off.

The team immediately suited up and headed to the training room. PQ stood off to the side, curious.

"Incoming video transmission," Nightwing said in monotone.

On the screen came-

"Mrs. Logan! Is everything okay?" Megan asked, panic seeping into her voice.

Marie Logan hesitated. Sounds of things breaking could be heard in the background, "Hey! Don't touch that!"

"Mrs. Logan, do we need to come down?" Kaldur asked her.

She nodded, "Yeah, um, I don't know how to explain it."

"Explain what?" Connor asked at the same time Artemis said, "We're on our way!"

The transmission ended.

Zatanna, Artemis, Rocket, and JT turned to PQ, "Who was that?"

"Wow, in unison and everything," PQ responded, impressed. "That would be Marie Logan, mother of Garfield Logan and star of the hit TV show, 'Hello Megan'. They all met her on a mission a while back."

"Why didn't you just ask us?" Nightwing asked.

"Because PQ just knows more. She's got a lot of background information," Rocket shrugged.

"It's true," PQ also shrugged.

"But we were there?" Miss Martian responded.

The five of them only shrugged again.

"Whatever, let's get moving," Kid Flash grumbled.

"Can I come?" PQ asked hesitantly.

"Sure, but no fighting," Aqualad told her.

"Rad."

"Honestly, I really love that you say that," Zatanna told her, falling into step beside her.

"Aw, shucks. It's just some groovy slang, bro," PQ told her.

"Hm. I'll add it to my vocabulary," Zatanna grinned.

PQ wasn't at all shocked when they reached Mrs. Logan's house to find a newly green Garfield flying around the ceiling fan in pigeon form.

She couldn't say the same for the rest of the Team.

"What's that?" Megan asked.

"I think it's-"

"Garfield!" PQ called to the bird, cutting off Mrs. Logan. The bird cocked his head at her.

"Can you understand me?" she asked, approaching the bird carefully as he landed on the floor and continued to stare.

"I'll take that as a yes. Can you do me a favor and try to change back to your human form?"

The bird squawked indignantly, as if to say, "Don't you think I would if I could?"

"Right. Okay. Try this. Think about being a human, yeah? About having two legs, with two knees and two feet attached to the bottom, each foot having ten toes. A torso, of course, with all the freckles that come with being a redhead. Two arms, with two elbows and two hands, both hands having ten fingers. Think of your arm being attached to your shoulder and to your shoulder a neck," at this point, Garfield was pretty much a human, even though he was green and had gained a tail, "with a nose," she tapped his nose, pulling a giggle out of him, "two eyes, two ears," at this, she tugged gently on his earlobes, "and a mouth to speak perfect English with," she finished.

The boy looked up at her gratefully, and then ran to the kitchen, dragging her along as he began to recount all of the events leading up to his transformation, finishing with, "and I was putting the finishing touches on Mom's peanut butter and jelly sandwich, when suddenly, I got this really huge urge to jump up and fly around, and next thing I knew, I was a bird! It was so insane!"

PQ chuckled as he dragged her along to give his Mom the finished sandwich, going over to the pile of DVDs in the floor to pick them up after apologizing about knocking them down.

While he was cleaning them up, the Team stared at PQ expectantly.

"Yes?"

"This is the part where you explain how this happened and stuff so that we don't have to run DNA tests and stuff," Nightwing told her.

"I like your new costume," Mrs. Logan interrupted.

"Agreed," PQ gave a thumbs-up. "And okay. So like, I'm pretty sure that what happened was that when Megan's blood had to be transferred to Garfield, some of her DNA mixed with his, and so now he's got some human DNA and some Martian DNA and so he'll be able to turn into some things but not others," she rushed out.

"How does she know about the blood-"

"Different universe. Big fan, PQ, like initials," she held out her hand.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you, PQ," Mrs. Logan took the hand with a firm grip.

"Same to you, Miss."

"May I ask what the P and Q stand for?" she asked

"Um."

"It's okay, you don't have to answer," Mrs. Logan reassured her.

The relief she felt was sadly overwhelming.

None of them noticed Garfield, who'd walked over there in the middle of PQ's long-winded explanation, "So what you're saying is… I could totally be Scooby-Doo for Halloween?"

"Sure can, once you figure out how to… nevermind then."

The boy had turned into Scooby-Doo while she'd been talking, much to Mrs. Logan's discontent.

"Nuh-uh, young man. No shapeshifting in the house. However…"

And that was how Marie Logan came to communicate with all of the animals in their nearby habitats.

Meanwhile, the Team prepped for Halloween.

"Guys. Trick-or-Treating. Yay or nay?" PQ asked.

Mostly she got 'nay's.

"Party, yay or nay?"

"Nay."

"Cheesy scary movies, yay or nay?"

To this one, she got many 'yay's.

PQ slipped in Child's Play, changed into a comfortable pajama costume, which the entirety of the Team was jealous of, and then provided everyone else with comfy pajama costumes with a roll of her eyes.

The movie started playing, and slowly but surely, PQ drifted off.

When she woke up, it was to pitch black and several quiet voices. She picked herself up and moved towards the voices, and found the Team surrounding the fuse box.

JT was uselessly flipping on and off a switch while muttering curses, and the rest of the Team minus Nightwing was watching.

"Hey," PQ yawned, voice heavy with sleep. "What's up?"

"The power went out," Raquel answered.

"Oh. How spooky," PQ giggled. "Where's Nightwing?"

At this the Team shrugged, "He must've slipped out at some point."

PQ wasn't sure who'd said it, but she shrugged and plopped down next to Wally, who was lazily munching on some popcorn in the dim light.

"Wanna tell scary stories?" PQ asked.

"Nah. Too cliché," Connor replied.

She heard a skittering noise.

"Do we have rats?" PQ asked.

"Nope, why?" Megan replied, looking almost offended.

"I heard something. Must've been my imagin-"

She heard it again.

"Huh. Are you sure?"

"Yes, Peek. We clean regularly," Zatanna smiled.

She heard it a few more times, and took it upon herself to investigate. She jumped a little when she saw it, before chuckling and walking back to the group.

"Alright, ha, ha. You got me. Nightwing can come out now, the joke's over. Pretty good one though," PQ complimented.

The Team, now including JT, who'd apparently given up on the fuse box and had taken her spot, was staring.

"The Chucky doll? Over there? And the little scuffling noises Di- erm Nightwing was making to freak me out? Very well thought through, you can stop now," PQ clarified.

"Someone has a Chucky doll?" Kaldur asked.

"Yeah, I'll show you guys, come on," PQ lead them over to the spot.

The doll was still there, much to PQ's relief, and the Team stared at it.

"See?" PQ pointed.

"That is most strange," Kaldur went over and picked it up.

"Okay, seriously guys, funny joke, let's be done," PQ asked one more time.

"We… didn't bring that," Megan responded.

PQ kind of felt like laying down for a year.

"If you didn't bring it, then who did?" she asked, irritated.

"Maybe I brought myself," the doll suddenly spoke, causing Kaldur to drop it in surprise.

"Nope!"

PQ grabbed the Team in a huddle and got the hell out of dodge.

"Nope, heck to the no! No, no, no, no, no! Y'all have fun with that, PQ is out. Deuces!"

At PQ's reaction, Wally made a "pbbbbt" noise and began laughing really hard. Slowly everyone else joined in, eventually breaking down in hysterics.

PQ thought they'd all gone mad. Her stare translated the message.

Finally, Zatanna calmed down enough and explained the situation.

"You were out like a light, right? So the rest of us thought it would be funny to prank you. I looked through my spell book, and I found a spell that could turn someone into any doll of my choosing. Of course, Nightwing was our pick, because his acting skills are on point, and since we were watching it, we chose Chucky," she explained before cracking up at the dumbfounded look on PQ's face.

"But… the power?" PQ asked.

"Spell! We let the League know first of course," JT told her.

"The League let you?" PQ asked, surprised.

"Batman's too done to care," JT shrugged.

PQ let it sink in for a moment.

"So what you're saying is that Nightwing is back there, in small doll form, and I could be taking awesome videos to post on some social media website, and whe're not taking advantage of that?" PQ finally responded.

The Team pondered over this for a second, before Zatanna got a wicked evil grin on her face.

"What if we turned him into a Raggedy Ann doll first?"

Before she'd even finished, they were back and PQ was calling for Nightwing.

 **ok so like?**

 **this wasn't as halloweeny as i wanted it. but like could you imagine? i feel like zee could totally pull that off.**

 **by the way, happy spoop day!**

 **i'm sorry it was short, next time will be longer. i'll see you soon :)**


	17. PQ feels,,, things

"Peek! Hey!" James ran up to her.

"Hey man, how'd it go with… um…"

"Katie?"

"Katie! Yeah!" PQ looked at him.

"It was great! She's really nice and stuff. We really hit it off!" he replied.

"Good! Well, I'll see you around okay?" PQ turned into her anatomy class, hearing James' shout of "Bye!"

PQ waved to Wally as she headed to English. She wasn't very good, but she was good enough to be passing, just barely.

She was surprised when she was suddenly rammed into a locker, coming face-to-face with a pink-haired girl with a fierce look in her eye.

Katie, PQ's brain supplied.

"Um," PQ awkwardly started.

"I saw you talking to him earlier, and if you even think about going for him I will hunt you down, am I clear?" the girl- Katie said menacingly.

PQ was shorter than the girl by a good five inches, so she had no choice but to nod and watch Katie's eyes glimmer in satisfaction.

"Good. I'm glad we're on the same page," she smirked, and with one last shove, she walked off. "Have a great Thanksgiving break!"

PQ stared after her for a minute before rushing to English.

Later, in the Cave, PQ realized her shoulder was kind of sore from being pushed into the locker. She wondered vaguely if she should tell someone.

Wally arrived in the Cave about two minutes after she had, and immediately sat on the couch next to her.

"Hey, what are your Thanksgiving plans?" he asked.

PQ perked up, "I'm going to Blake's. She invited me a couple days ago."

"Oh, cool. I was just worried because last year you didn't celebrate it with anyone," he explained.

"Yeah, I accidentally slept through it," PQ chuckled.

"Really?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, I was up pretty late the night before. Thursday was my catchup day," PQ smiled.

"Huh, okay," Wally stood up, clapping her shoulder, and missed her wince because he was facing the opposite direction, "Hey, want something to eat?"

"Yeah," she replied. "We should go to the International House Of Pancakes."

"IHOP?" he clarified.

"Yeah," she confirmed. "Wanna take the Harley?"

"Sure! For old times' sake," he said.

And off they went.

PQ slept and watched cable during the days leading up to Thanksgiving. She had one movie night, because she loved the idea, and invited the entire team to come down. They all were somehow available, and they watched comedies all night.

Thursday came around much more quickly than PQ was ready for. She got up and dressed and ready to go, then she popped over.

She was greeted by Blake's mom, who invited her in and sat her down, explaining that Blake was getting ready. Blake's mom was a nice woman, about five feet and four inches, blue eyes and hair that was dyed blue to match. When PQ had first asked Blake about why, she'd replied quite simply, "Because she wanted to."

Peek decided to go help Blake get ready. She noticed the feeling in her stomach was back, but it was much more pleasant than the last time. It was probably the most pleasant thing she's ever felt. It grew as she approached Blake's door.

When she knocked, she heard Blake's shout of "one second!" and a lot of rustling before she finally threw open the door, a wide grin on her face.

"Peek! How's it hanging?"

"Pretty good. I decided I'd come help you get ready!" PQ replied.

"And by help you mean watch me and ask questions, yes?" Blake asked, smirking.

"What other way is there?" PQ responded.

The feeling in her stomach blossomed as they bantered.

She plopped on the bed and watched Blake apply the makeup, asking questions here and there.

Then, she heard a knock on the front door.

"Who's that?" PQ asked. She thought it was just going to be her and Blake's family.

"That's Justin," Blake replied, smiling dreamily.

"Justin?" PQ asked.

"Oh!" Blake spun around. "You two haven't met yet, huh?"

PQ was curious, but another feeling had settled in her stomach. She could only describe it as dread. "No, I don't think I've had the pleasure."

"You'll love him. He's my boyfriend," Blake turned back around and finished applying her mascara.

PQ, on the other hand, was at a loss for words. Her boyfriend.

She watched as a boy around Blake's age came into the room, surprising her by picking her up and spinning her around. Blake squealed.

He turned her around to face him, "Hey, babe."

"Sup, sap," Blake replied, a sparkle in her eye.

They leaned in to kiss, and PQ cleared her throat, alerting the guy to her presence.

"Right. PQ, this is Justin. Justin, PQ, like the initials," Blake explained.

They shook hands, and Justin asked, "What do they stand for?"

PQ was confused, "What?"

"Your initials," he clarified.

"Oh. I'd rather not say, if it's all the same to you," she replied politely.

"Okay!" and with that, he sweeped Blake off her feet and took her to… the dining room, PQ assumed.

He seemed like a nice guy, and he wasn't bad looking either, but that feeling of dread in her stomach overpowered the butterflies as she followed them into the dining room.

The dinner was nice. PQ found herself at a loss for words most of the night, and hoped that it went unnoticed (but from the looks Blake was sending her, it hadn't). Blake's parents were easy to please with chit chat because they only wanted to know how PQ's week was going. Blake's other parent (Blake called them Pib) was beautiful. Like they walked into the room and PQ's breath was taken away. They had brown hair that cascaded down their back and brilliant green eyes.

The feeling of dread didn't leave throughout the dinner, until Blake got up and walked Justin home.

PQ offered to help Blake's mom and pib clean the kitchen, but they insisted that she take some leftovers and get some rest.

PQ thanked them and bid them goodnight.

As soon as she left the apartment, she caught movement out of the corner of her eye, and looking towards it, found Blake and Justin making out against the wall.

The feeling slammed into her, worse than it had been all night. It hit her so hard she could have vomited.

She backed around the corner and poofed home, dropping her leftovers in the fridge and grabbing Max on her way to bed.

She laid down, and didn't move for a pretty long time. She didn't sleep either, just laid there, staring at the ceiling and petting Max. The feeling of dread sat in her stomach like dead weight.

PQ tried to figure out where the feeling was coming from, to no avail.

After a while, she heard movement and a shout of her name.

"In here!" she called.

She watched as Wally and Dick poked their heads in.

"Hey, Peek," Dick offered a wave.

"Where've you been?" Wally asked.

"Here," she responded.

"You haven't answered any of our calls or texts," Dick told her.

That's when she remembered the dead weight in her pocket that was her cell phone, and pulling it out, saw many missed calls and text from the entire team. And a text from Blake:

 _Are you okay?_

"Oh."

She ignored it, checking the time and finding it was only eight o'clock.

"We were worried," Wally said sheepishly, shoving his hands into his pockets as he plopped down on her computer chair.

"Why? It's only been a few hours since I finished my Thanksgiving dinner with Blake," PQ asked, confused.

Wally and Dick shared a glance.

"Peek," Wally started, "it's Friday."

"Oh. That makes more sense," she smiled softly. "I should eat something."

With that, she left the room and went to her fridge, pulled out the leftover turkey, shoving it into the microwave.

"After this," she told them, "we should hang out."

Wally and Dick nodded.

"The team will be happy to see you're okay," Dick agreed.

"Rad," she smiled, brighter this time.

When PQ went to hang out with the team, she was not expecting the amount of hugs she received.

Even JT hugged her.

If she had a slightly smaller amount of self control, she might've started crying, but she had a rather large amount of self-control, and so she didn't.

They decided a day at the park would be best. They didn't go to a random park, though, this one had a huge playground that PQ gladly helped herself to, much to the amusement of the team.

She got pretty much all of them to fit on the tire swing (it was super cramped, there were people standing over people who were sitting, and Dick just latched onto the bottom). She got a passing stranger to take their picture.

PQ wished that this was what she'd done for Thanksgiving, but she was glad she still had the chance.

Afterwards, they all returned to the Cave, laughing at the picture.

They all settled on or around the couch, and before PQ knew it, she was drifting off to the sound of the team's voices. She wondered vaguely if it ever would get better than this.

 **Happy Turkey Day! I hope your's was great!**


End file.
